


Secrets

by NebulaEyes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Burns, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Confused Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mates, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Mother-Son Relationship, Mystery, Nephilim, No beta we fall like Crowley, Noah's Ark, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personality Swap, Protective Crowley, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Rating May Change, Scene: Crucifixion of Jesus 33 AD (Good Omens), Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Secrets, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Tags May Change, Teleportation, The Author Regrets Nothing, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEyes/pseuds/NebulaEyes
Summary: After their conversation on the wall of Eden, Aziraphale remarks on how strange Crawley is. Then, the demon surprises him by taking a lightning bolt for him. After healing him, and after four days of the demon being asleep, he waits patiently for the demon to wake up, but when he does, the eyes aren't that of a demon, but of Raphael. Then, after being confronted by Gabriel, and after Raphael sent him away, Raphael fell asleep, and woke up to be Crawley once more. The problem is...Crawley doesn't remember changing from himself to Raphael, but Raphael and Aziraphale remember. How will they protect this? Why did it happen? Why are Raphael and Crowley's memories out of sync? Who caused it to happen?  What will Aziraphale learn about both Crowley and Raphael? What happens when Crowley finally knows about Raphael? Read and find out! :)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & God (Good Omens), Crowley & Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Comments: 114
Kudos: 212





	1. It Began in a Garden...

**Author's Note:**

> So many title ideas that I had
> 
> Split in two, is my secret safe with you?  
> Split Secrets  
> Secret Split  
> Split wings  
> Celestial split  
> Secret Loves  
> Secret friend
> 
> So many titles, so I just settled on...Secrets.

Aziraphale stood on the wall with his wing hovering over the strange demon next to him, and he couldn't quite fathom it. This being was supposed to try and tempt him, was supposed to try and make him fall, or even kill him, and yet...he did nothing. He just stood there with scarlet hair that waved in the storm's breeze, ebony wings that looked as deep and all enveloping as the nothing that he and a select few other angels were allowed to create the stars in. His robes were darker than the clouds that loomed over them, yet he could tell somehow that the demon would make them darker if he could. "Crawley..." He started as he turned his head once more to face the demon, but his words were immediately halted at the sight under his wing.

Crawley's eyes were closed, his wings were spread behind him in a massive show of joy, relief, and...to Aziraphale's immense surprise...trust. The demon's eyes were closed, but they were smiling almost as widely as his lips were. His arms and hands were stretched and turned out like one in the celestial choir might do when praising God with all their grace. The demon Crawley, Aziraphale realized, was somehow at peace under his wing in the middle of a storm. "Oh..." The demon sighed out with his eyes still closed. "...I never thought I would miss Petrichor so much!"

"Petrichor?" The angel asked in nearly a whisper, but apparently the demon heard him anyway, because he was met with eyes the color of sunlight, which did something strange to his grace and there was some reason a thudding in the middle of his chest. "Wh-What's that?"

"The smell of Earth during or after rain or a storm. It smells incredible. I used to smell it all the time in Heaven."

Aziraphale gawked at him in shock. "We...We were told that the demons wouldn't remember Heaven." He stated bluntly.

Crawley chuckled lightly. "Aye, and most don't. I remember though. I remember everything."

"Fondly?"

"Hmm..." The demons eyes stopped smiling, but his lips didn't stop. "...A few fond memories. I'll admit. However, don't go telling anyone I said that. I apparently have to build my reputation up further. Now, come, we must get out of this rain."

"Rain?" Aziraphale asked gently, causing Crawley to halt his attempt at lifting off and flying somewhere.

Crawley looked at him with an inquisitive expression. "Angel, you've been around a long time. Surely you've heard or felt rain before."

"No, I'm afraid I haven't."

"What tier and rank were you?" He asked with a furrowed brow. "I took you for a Cherub, but I could've been wrong."

"O-Oh my!" Aziraphale gasped and for the first time ever, truly blushed, because for someone...ANYONE to think so highly of him...it was a bit baffling and extremely flattering. "No, I'm afraid I'm nothing that high up, I'm afraid. Oh goodness! I haven't even met anyone from the second tier."

"So bottom tier then. That explains why you don't know what rain or storms are."

"Oh...so...what tier were you in?"

"Oh, no, no, no...this is about you. What rank are you?"

"I'm a Principality."

"Are you now?" The demon grinned as he looked Aziraphale up and down. "Wooee! Gabriel must be a pissed off prick about that."

"Really! Such language!"

Crawley crossed his arms with a highly amused expression. "I'm a demon, Angel. I'm practically the epitome of vulgarity. Although, it's still yet to be seen just how bad demons are meant to be, but with the way things have gotten started down there...I count myself extremely fortunate to be based as Hell's constant demon on Earth. Oh, there'll be demons coming and going to check on things and as the humans reproduce and multiply, there'll be more jobs to be done, but it's still...crowded...down there."

"Reproduce? Multiply? Isn't it just going to be Adam, Eve, and the being in her stomach?"

"One, wouldn't you know more about that than me? And two, why do you think God gave them an entire planet?"

"Oh, well...to see what they do with it, I suppose. Also, Eden needed to have some place to be and it wasn't going to be Heaven."

"Well, those are all true, but...wait..." Crawley stopped before looking up, and just for a split second, Aziraphale saw the demon's feathers ruffle, before he was suddenly enveloped in a nearly crushing embrace of arms and wings, covering his entire being. The next thing he heard was a horrible loud and crackling noise accompanies by the sound of agony. "SHIT! That fucking hurts!" The demon said before his wings released Aziraphale and collapsed.

"O-Oh my..." Aziraphale whispered out as he saw the demon's robes and body. The robes were completely torn and ripped with scorch marks where there WAS cloth remaining, and his wings were bleeding black as feathers continued to fall. "I...I have to do something." He muttered to no one. "Shelter...there was a cave...I'll take him there. I'm stationed on Earth anyway." He picked Crawley up by supporting the back of his knees and shoulders, and spread his wings wide before flying them both down to where he remembered the cave to be.

Once in the cave, he carefully set the demon down before preparing a fire for them. He remembered the resting beds in Heaven, and miracled one underneath the demon, hoping and praying that the miracle wouldn't show up in the reports. When the fire was finally lit, he left it to go examine the injuries inflicted by whatever made the loud crackling noise.

He looked at the wings, and pouted at them. They were beautiful and gorgeous, but now they were burned and feathers that weren't ready to be missing yet were ripped away in what was apparently a painful impact. His back had what looked to be dark and deep marks on his back forming an odd image of some sort, but he couldn't quite make it out.

He hesitated for a moment before deciding to heal the wounds, and was pleasantly relieved when it worked. Once healed, he noticed the scarring on the demon's back wasn't just a mere scar, but something from the Almighty Herself. There were words. A collection of many different words. However, the ancient written words, written in God's handwriting, was sucked into the demon's body before he could read it. Whatever it was, he hoped it was good somehow. The demon did just potentially sacrifice his own wings for him, which was another strange thing about the being before him. He was a demon. He was told they were incapable of any positive emotion or thinking of anyone but themselves. If that were the case, then just how different was this demon? This demon who seemed to have many secrets about him with his seemingly unending knowledge. After he finished healing, the demon breathed in deeply and seemingly content.

Four days went by, and Aziraphale hadn't moved from his spot of Guarding the Demon. In two, the storm had stopped and Crawley's wings went back in to his back, but after that the demon still didn't wake up, so he stayed. Then, he eventually heard a deep breath being taken in by someone that wasn't him. He looked up and saw Crawley sitting up, groaning in pain as he held his head. "Wh-Where am..." He opened his eyes, and they were incredibly different from what Aziraphale had seen earlier. "...Oh! Hello! I remember you!"

"Y-You do?" Aziraphale asked as he stared into what were no longer snake eyes, but two incredible pools of liquid gold and a color of green that Aziraphale could only compare to the color leaves gave off onto grass when the sunlight shone through them.

"Yes!" He laughed. "Of course I do! You're Aziraphale!"

"H-Have we met?" He wondered while thinking, _'How does this...demon? Know my name, and what just happened!? Whether he remembers anything or not, I think I would recognize someone I knew.'_

"Oh, no, unfortunately, but I've seen you from afar. Say...where are we and why does my back hurt?"

"You mean...you don't remember?"

"Hmm..." He started as he sat up and crossed his legs, bringing a thoughtful hand to his mouth. "...I remember...pain. So much pain. I remember falling with other angels, and I remember being a snake, and...oh..." A look of realization and sadness crossed his features. "...I...I'm a demon now."

"W-Well, at the moment, I'm not sure. You certainly were when we met four days ago."

"FOUR DAYS!? You've...you've stayed to watch over a demon for four days!? ME!?"

"W-Well, yes. You...You sheltered me from a crackling sound that apparently caused you pain, and...I believe it was directly from God, because after I healed your wounds, there were so many words written on your back in her handwriting, but before I could read them, they were sucked into you. As if they became part of you."

"Ah...I...I dreamed about God. I suppose...that wasn't a dream then...but...a conversation. A real one."

"What was said, if you don't mind my asking."

The...whatever he was...in front of him shook his head. "I don't mind, but I don't think I'm supposed to say. How um...How would I be able to if I'm still a demon or not?"

"Your wings were black when we met." At his word the being laughed, shaking his head some more. "What?"

"That doesn't help me. They were black to begin with."

"Um...your eyes were snake eyes."

The being's eyes widened. "Yeah...that sounds like something that a demon might have."

"You also had a snake mark on the side of your head, but it's gone now. Strange..." Aziraphale noted with a furrowed brow.

"What was my demonic name?"

"Crawley." Aziraphale answered.

"Okay, well, that's not who I am at the moment."

"What's your name now?"

There was another crackling sound, which was out of place since the storm had come and gone, but then Gabriel walked into the cave, causing Aziraphale's grace to thrash about in panic. "B-Brother!?" Gabriel stuttered out as he looked at the being that Aziraphale still didn't know the name of.

"Ah, Gabriel. Good to see you again. Why do you look surprised to see me?"

"O-Oh, um...because...I...well...you were seen among Lucifer's crowd so we all thought...we thought you fell and became a demon like the rest of them. P-Perhaps you died in battle and God brought you back."

"God has visited me in my dreams." The being said cooly. "No, I will not tell you what was said. As you can see..." He looked at Aziraphale and gave him a brief nod and a knowing smile that Aziraphale understood immediately and it calmed him to an extent. "...I am not dead, nor fallen. I am to work on Earth and not be disturbed what so ever by anyone in Heaven. The only being that I will speak with will be Principality Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate of Eden."

"HIM!?" Gabriel's jaw dropped. "He let the serpent tempt Eve into eating the apple from the knowledge tree!"

"My statement stands, and so far, you are not proving you would be any better at the job."

"Job?" Gabriel tilted his head in confusion.

"As my protector and companion on Earth. I will protect him and he will protect me." Before Aziraphale could say anything, or remember how his mouth worked, a voice came into his head that sounded a lot like the being's voice. _'Do not be afraid, Aziraphale. I am speaking to you through a telepathic link that I believe God has placed on purpose. Yes, I will protect you, and you will protect me. We will protect each other. That is as much as I can say about the...conversation God and I had in my dreams. Relax.'_

"Protector!? HA! Do you not see that he gave away his flaming sword!? He gave it to the humans!"

"Yes, and what a marvelous thing to do."

"WHAT!?" Aziraphale and Gabriel gaped at the same time.

"The sword will have provided warmth, something to light their way, a way to cook the food they catch or find, and a way to defend themselves from anything that might attack them. Until they discover how fire works and other elements and minerals, it is a remarkable thing for the humans to have and they'll thrive just as God wanted them to. This time, they'll have help."

"Wh-What!? Who the...Who do you think you are!?"

Aziraphale flinched at the tone, but his slight fear of the tone was immediately banished as six large wings unfolded, and a tall staff with twining snakes appeared in the being's hand. The being then took the staff and held the top of it to Gabriel's throat, noticeably causing a look of fear to appear on the Archangel's features. "I am Seraphim and Archangel Raphael! Your superior! One would think you wouldn't forget that with how fondly you called me Brother moments ago. These orders come from God. Argue them if you wish, but I would advise against it. Aziraphale and I are to be Earthly observers and reporters. We do HER will NOT YOURS! Still want to argue with me, fledgling!?"

"N-N-No B-Brother!" Gabriel shook his head, and the wings along with the staff disappeared.

"That's what I thought. Go home, Brother. I will not speak to anyone but God, Aziraphale, and the humans after this. You've proven that it's better this way. Farewell."

Gabriel left immediately, and...Raphael collapsed, but was still conscious. "A-Are you...Are you really Raphael? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm really Raphael, but...I...I do remember falling. I'm...I'm getting awfully tired though after showing that much power."

"Wait! No! You can't go to sleep yet! We don't even need sleep!" Aziraphale cried out. He wanted to know more!

He watched as Raphael laid back down on the ground in the exact position he had woken up in, and for some reason, he felt a subtle shift in his grace. As if he could feel something in Raphael changing. When he woke up again, it was almost the exact same reaction the first time. "Oh...where am I?" He asked, but when he opened his eyes, Aziraphale gasped. They were snake eyes once again.

"Crawley?"

"Yes?"

"A-Are you...um...do you remember anything?"

"Um...I remember feeling my Grace react to the lightning that was about to hit...and I didn't want it to hit you...so I...I wrapped my wings around you...it hurt. I definitely remembered that. I dreamed about God...which was weird. Thought I wouldn't be allowed to do that...then I wake up here with a searing migraine, which, in case you don't know what that is, it's when your head hurts really bad. Lights and sounds aren't your allies until the pain is gone."

"Oh no..."

"Yeah, you're telling me. So...did you...did you carry me here and..." He let out his wings, that were back to being two, and he inspected them. "...you healed me." He gasped in disbelief before putting his wings back and staring at Aziraphale. "Why would you do that?"

"I...well...you saved me from the...lightning...so...I wanted to repay the favor. I'm sorry you were put through pain."

"Hmm...better than Hell, that's for sure. How long have I been out?"

"Four days. I've stayed here to make sure nothing bad happened to you."

"Oh..." Crawley seemed to swallow a lump in his throat as the word came out. "...thanks...I guess."

"You're welcome." Aziraphale nodded. _'Oh, Lord, what do you want me to do with this?'_ He asked silently. "We should go ahead and leave. It certainly wouldn't do anyone any good if Hell caught you with me."

"True. True. Well, I'm going to go see how Eve's doing."

"Off to tempt some more? Really, haven't you done enough?" He asked, knowing his words sounded bitter, but he felt they needed to be said.

"I'm going off to help her give birth, Angel."

"Give birth?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Oh, for someone's sake!" Crawley groaned. "Did no one teach you anything? What all do you know?"

"I know how to fight, guard, defend, and I um...I once helped build the universe with another Principality, two Cherubs, and two...Seraphim..." As soon as the last word left his mouth, he remembered Raphael. Remembered his form, his laughter, his encouragement, and everything that made Aziraphale's grace feel just a bit lighter for some reason, and he realized that Crawley, the demon in front of him, really and truly was him, and had once designed and built the stars with him and the others, but more than that, he led the construction and creation of art alongside God Herself. "I um..." He shook his head to drag himself out of his awestruck state. "...didn't get out much. I trained a lot, and I learned miracles and elements, but...not a whole lot of names for things or what the humans would go through."

"Right, well, how do you think the being is going to come out of her."

"I thought...a flash of light, or...it would miraculously appear in her arms."

"Oh, Aziraphale..." Aziraphale felt a flush immediately cross his features, and if asked, it was from embarrassment and NOT from the way that Crawley's voice sounded when saying his name in such a way. "...no, that's not what happens at all. She will be in pain. A LOT of pain." He began explaining in detail how a woman gets pregnant, how long it will take for the baby to grow in the belly, and the whole birthing process. He also explained that the only reason why this birth was so much faster, was because he tempted her to eat the apple, and God had to speed things up. "...and she's due any day now."

"H-How do you know so much?"

"I learned. I was taught. Simple as that. I don't want to go into detail, but I have to go. Come with me if you want and I can teach you more, okay?" Crawley got up and held out his hand to Aziraphale. "Sound like a plan?" He smirked.

Aziraphale felt a buzzing in his grace, and he didn't know why, but the idea of learning from this being that seemed to neither be demon nor angel was intriguing. "Yes." He said as he took his hand. As soon as he did, as excited as he was, he felt that this would be a difficult and VERY complex beginning. Certainly more complex than he had planned. He wondered what God was thinking and what he was meant to do with this being that he had to call an untrustworthy demon for the rest of time, and he wondered about Raphael. If he would see him again so that perhaps he could ask him questions that Crawley won't answer. Secrets that the demon wouldn't usually utter. It felt wrong, and in a way, he knew it was wrong, but he was too curious and he had to know. So, for now, he would see where this demon would take him and what he would teach him. For now.


	2. On the Ark

"Are you and your family all right?" Aziraphale asked Noah soon after the flood waters picked up the Ark.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Aziraphale. We are so fortunate that the Lord has sent you to us."

 _'Well, she really didn't, but I figured perhaps she wouldn't mind. After all, these were her chosen, yes?'_ He thought to himself before nodding his head. "Yes, so am I. You have such a wonderful family, and all of the animals have behaved themselves beautifully."

"Yes, I was worried about some of the animals eating each other, you know."

"Ah, yes, I had the same worries, but God placed...his...own miracle on them." Why they still had to refer to God as male was beyond him, but he figured if she wanted, she COULD be male, just like he could change his corporation and voice box at will, but had no desire to. "I'll just go down to the feed storage. I'll take care of the animals and you take care of you and your family. It will be a trying time until the rain stops and the animals can get off."

"Of course, Angel Aziraphale." Noah nodded with an understanding but troubled smile.

Aziraphale returned the nod before going down to the feed storage. As he got closer, he could've sworn he heard a voice. A gentle voice that didn't belong to anyone in Noah's family. Creeping closer to the storage door, he pressed his ear up against it, and gasped at the voice he heard. "What do you mean you'll take care of us?" A child's voice spoke. He reached out with his grace to see how old she was, and his grace swirled and vibrated in shock. She was five almost six years of age, and not only that, but there were four other children in there with her that were four, seven, eight, and ten years of age.

"I think..." The seven year old boy spoke. "...he means that he'll kind of be like our parent. Like our Moms and Dads were."

"That's right." Crawley's voice sounded, which physically caused a spiky feeling to occur in his chest. The strange thing was, it wasn't entirely unpleasant. "I know I could never replace your parents, and I won't try to, but I can give you all a home, I can teach you many things, both good and bad..."

 _'Crawley would teach them about good and bad things!? GOOD!?'_ Aziraphale wondered with a furrowed brow.

"But..." The eight year old girl began, "...you're a demon, aren't you?"

"I am. Does that scare you?" Crawley's voice almost shook, which was even more surprising to Aziraphale, because it shook in a way that it would if someone asked a question they were afraid of the answer for.

"It doesn't scare me." The four year old girl proudly spoke. "You're special. You saved us when the bad water was coming for us."

"Thank you, Sarah. What about the rest of you?"

"I'm not scared." The five year old girl said.

"Thank you, Lina" Crawley said once more.

"You're not scary to me!" The seven year old laughed out.

"How brave of you, Michael." There was a hint of a smile in Crawley's voice, but Aziraphale ignored it for now due to his shock and surprise at the children's bravery and acceptance.

"I like you." The eight year old girl stated matter-of-factly.

"I like you, too, Shannah."

"It might not be so bad...having a demon for a Father." The ten year old boy spoke, sounding almost as if he was smirking.

"Thank you for your input, Lucas. So, none of you are scared of me. I assume all of you are agreeing to live with me? I will protect you from Angels and Demons alike, save for one Angel, but he's alright."

"A demon trusting an Angel?" Lucas wondered. "What did he do to earn your trust?"

"I searched him out for...selfish reasons...and my own secret reasons that I don't wish to repeat. He...without knowing it...saved my life with two acts of kindness. One to the first humans, and one to me. He then, while I was passed out and dreaming, did not choose to kill me, even though he was taught that he should've. I owe him my life and he is deserving of my respect."

"Will we ever meet him?" Shannah asked.

"If he ever walks through the door he's hiding behind, we will."

Aziraphale felt a jolt of something going up and down his spine as curiosity embedded itself inside his grace. He opened the door, and was instantly met with five pairs of human eyes and a knowing pair of demon eyes. "Crawley." Aziraphale greeted.

Crawley stood up from where he was sitting, moved to Aziraphale and then got on one knee, bowing his head. "Aziraphale." He returned the greeting, but in a way that stunned Aziraphale. This was something angels did back before the fall. If an angel got on one knee and bowed their head, they were openly submitting everything they were to another Angel. It was a sacred thing. A special thing. It was how one angel requested that the other angel be their mate, and if Crawley was telling the truth that he remembered everything in Heaven... "Aziraphale. Do you accept?"

As much as he was sure he was supposed to say no, everything inside of his grace and even in his wings screamed at him to accept. "Yes." He breathed out.

"What...just happened?" Lucas asked.

Crawley stood back up and turned to face the children with a smile. "Something between angels and demons. Well, mostly just between angels, but since demons were once angels, the rule still very much applies. No, I won't tell you exactly what happened, just that it was important, and that I am astounded he agreed. I wasn't expecting him to, but it's good that he did."

"Okay." Lucas nodded, seemingly accepting the answer.

"Rest now." He smiled at them all, and with a wave of his hand, many blankets were miracled underneath them, and they all laid down and instantly fell asleep from the heavy miracle that Crawley placed on them.

"Crawley, why would you do that?"

Crawley turned to face him with a sigh. "You mean submit to you, and trust you with everything I am and have?"

"YES!" He whisper shouted. "You...You asked me to be your mate!"

"So I did." Crawley nodded.

"Why!? We are an Angel and a Demon! You couldn't possibly think-" He was quickly interrupted when Crawley's lips landed on his own, sending a warm and pleasurable sensation. He found himself wrapping not only his arms, but his wings as well, around Crawley, and soon he felt Crawley doing the same. He also realized he felt more at peace than he ever had, standing like this, kissing the demon wrapped in his arms and wings. He brought his lips closer if possible, and soon brought an arm down to wrap around his waist, pulling Crawley closer towards him. As the kiss continued, he felt their graces mixing, which was typical when sealing the mate pact, but he had only heard of the different ways it can be sealed. He had never witnessed it, nor dared himself to imagine anyone would want to be his mate.

When the grace exchange ended as well as the kiss, Aziraphale put his wings back where they came from, and held onto Crawley for balance due to his mind's dizziness from it all. "Are you okay, Aziraphale?" Crawley's voice sounded, and Aziraphale wondered if it had always sounded that smooth and calming. As if it was the sound of home. As he held on to Crawley, he breathed in the scent of Petrichor, apples, lavender, and only just a hint of sulfur, and he found that his mind, grace, and body decided that was the scent of home. That was the scent he belonged to other than God. God came first of course, but this was the scent he would trust, know, care for, protect, and always sense. This was his mate now. There's no turning back from that.

"I...I'm your mate now." Aziraphale breathed out before opening his eyes to see Crawley, but instead of Crawley, he was met with Raphael's eyes. "R-R-Raphael!?"

"Yes, Aziraphale?" He grinned.

"Who...Whose mate am I?"

"You're mine...and Crawley's."

"How is that possible! You're the same person! I can't be two different...beings'...mate! Did he even want this!? Me!?"

"Yes." Raphael answered simply before miracling a blanket for them to sit on, along with some pillows. "Come sit with me, Aziraphale." With a defiant huff, he did as Raphael asked and sat down next to him on the blanket that was adjacent to the one the children were on. "It's possible, because I told him about it."

"He knows about you then?"

"Not exactly." Raphael winced. "He thinks I'm just a dream. Every time he falls asleep...we talk. Demons and Angels can sleep despite us not needing it, but just like when Angels sleep they receive either revelations, nothing, or a private audience with God...Demons receive the nightmare that is falling...over and over again, or they dream of what it was like before the fall. A sort of punishment I guess, but I'm more sentient than that, obviously, and so, we talk. He's more truthful and pleasant in the dreams, but it's strange talking to one's self in such a literal way. I told him that there was an ultimate way to protect you and pay you back for your unneeded and unnecessary kindness. I told him this shortly after we left the Garden. He had been thinking about it every day until today. Today he decided. He also risked your rejection, which would've hurt him more than the fall."

"How would that have hurt him more than than the fall!?"

"That's his secret to tell. Not mine."

Aziraphale threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Once again with the secrets! Will either of you be truthful with me?"

"Perhaps one day, but not while Heaven and Hell are on our backs. For now, you don't need to worry about Heaven getting an alert about you being mated with a demon. It will show that you've mated with me. Raphael."

"What about Hell?"

"They won't be notified. Love isn't a thing Hell does or know. They recognize lust, and bonds due to lust, and they preform that with one another rather than being mated with someone they care about. It's...quite crude in its entirety. However, Crawley is a different beast entirely."

"How so?" Aziraphale wondered with a thrumming grace.

"He has me. He never really meant to fall, you know."

"No, I don't know, because neither of you will tell me anything, and talking with someone whose other personality can come out at any moment is a little staggering."

"Yes, I imagine so. Right now, Crawley thinks the kiss finished and the mate bonding process completed, which it did, but he also thinks he fainted afterwards. So, he'll be fine when he wakes up on these blankets. Just a little disoriented."

"You won't be able to keep the awake you from him forever, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I am well aware. I don't plan to keep it a secret forever. I really don't, but there's just something that's not adding up. There's things I don't know that he knows, and things that I know that he doesn't, but neither of our minds are cooperating with the other. It's like...we're both seeing the world half blind with opposite eyes seeing."

"You want to figure out what happened during his fall?"

"Yes, because we also both only have half the memories from Heaven."

"He says he remembered everything."

"To him, I'm sure he does, but I also believe I remember everything...while also knowing that there are things I SHOULD be remembering that are drastically missing. For one, I don't remember the pain of falling, but he does. If he truly did fall, if he was truly MEANT to fall, then I wouldn't be here. Myself, Raphael, would've become a star. All of the angelic sides of every demon were taken and placed into a star for safe keeping."

"So...he didn't fight?"

"Oh, no, we fought." Raphael chuckled dryly. "But we didn't fight on Lucifer's side. That's why I'm confused, and why I know he didn't mean to fall. You're the only one willing to be kind to him, and the only one he has ever shown even an inkling of trust towards, so that's another reason why I wanted him to be your mate, and for you to be his. I understand this must feel forced upon you, but-"

"No, not forced. After all, he did ask me if I accept, and I said yes when I could've said no, so it wasn't forced. I...I feel the same about him. To this day my...'superiors' still think I'm just an average angel. They seem to have forgotten I'm a Principality, but if they remember, or if someone tells them, I'm almost afraid to see where they put me. I believe they think I've been demoted at the very least...after the whole apple business."

"I understand. We've wondered the same thing."

"You know...you remember me from building the stars. Do you know if Crawley remembers me the same way?"

"He does." Raphael smiled. "Though he wouldn't admit it, he does. However, like I said, I half half of our memories and he has the other half, so it's a bit...difficult. I believe someday he and I will be either one complete angel, or one complete demon, or perhaps God will eventually find it in her heart to have some kind of mercy and just make us an equal being of neither Heaven nor Hell, but that's highly unlikely as of right now."

Aziraphale nodded, feeling sympathetic and almost sorrowful for Raphael and Crawley, but then his eyes caught onto the children. "Was it you or him that decided on keeping and raising the children?"

"That was all him. I think it's a bad idea, and paints a heavy and bright red target on his AND their backs, but he cares about them."

"I thought you said that's not something Hell did. Caring and what not." Aziraphale reminded him with a confused expression, with just a hint of a smirk as if he caught him in some magnificent lie.

"I also said he's an entirely different beast. It's what Hell doesn't do. I didn't say it wasn't something Crawley doesn't do. Now, if you don't mind, I can't be awake for too long, as it actually does something to my strength. Mind lending...us...your lap?"

"No, not at all. Both of you are my mate after all."

"That we are." Raphael yawned before laying down, carefully placing his head on Aziraphale's lap.

About ten minutes later, Aziraphale felt Crawley stirring in his lap. "Welcome back, Crawley."

"Huh? Where'd I go?" He groaned out, but then seemed to realize he was on Aziraphale's lap and abruptly sat up. "A-Angel! Sorry about that! About...if you felt forced to say yes to being my mate, I...I'm sorry, and about...laying on your lap, I...Ah...I'm a demon, I shouldn't be saying sorry! Bless it all!"

'He is rather cute when he gets flustered.' Aziraphale thought with a wide smile and a slight chuckle. "Calm yourself, Crawley. You asked me if I accept, and I said yes. I could've said no, but I didn't. I may not know your intentions, or FULLY why you decided that I would be fit to be your mate, but I said yes, and we're now mates. It's something we'll have to get used to, and adjust to, but I'm willing to learn if you are."

"I..." Crawley blinked several times before giving a wide smile that revealed pearly white fangs, and it was then that Aziraphale noticed the black scales appearing on Crowley's neck.

"My Dear, is this how you blush?" Aziraphale asked as he placed a gentle, yet cautious hand to the scales, causing Crawley to swallow a thick lump in his throat and for more scales to appear.

"Shit...yeah...sorry. It um...when I...blush...it...just...happensssss. I go all...sssnakey. Ssssorry."

"No need to be sorry, My Dear."

"M-My Dear!? That um...ssssoundsss...like a nickname, Angel." Crawley accused as more scales appeared.

"So does Angel." Aziraphale smirked.

"Ngk!"

"Really, Crawley, I'm afraid that's not a work. More of a strange sound that made a poor attempt at being a word."

"It um...well...ya got me, Angel. It'ssss a nickname. I um...sssso, you don't regret becoming my mate?"

"Not at the moment. Rest, Crawley. You need it as much as your children."

"My...My ch-children!?" He gasped before looking at the sleeping humans. "R-Right. Th-Them. Right. Y-You're right. Goodnight, Aziraphale." He nodded before promptly falling asleep on one of the pillows rather than Aziraphale's lap, making the angel's lap feel incredibly cold and empty, but it was a learning curve they were both going to have to live with.

"Goodnight, My Dear." Aziraphale whispered with a small smile as he felt something almost...peaceful and yet horrifying...spin around inside his grace.


	3. Fire and a Kiss

"Oh, Crawley, I wish you would stay and read some of these scrolls! There's so much knowledge here!" Aziraphale grinned as he placed down six more scrolls while Crawley placed down four others next to the one's Aziraphale had put down.

"You know, I think a library suits you, Aziraphale." He commented as he looked around at the grandness of the Library of Alexandria.

"You truly think so?" He wondered as he nervously twisted his hands together like he usually did when his nerves or feelings got the better of him, and he needed to do something to distract himself from all that...feeling...nonsense. He felt a great deal for many things, and he didn't mind, but sometimes he felt a great deal too much, like how the mating bond had enabled him to always tell when Crawley was lying. It was like being pinched, only...in the chest. They tested it to see what would happened, and neither found it all that pleasant, but at least they knew they could never lie to one another.

"Yes, I do." He smiled softly as he turned to face Aziraphale, but then he seemed to remember he was a demon, and demons didn't smile softly. Mate or no. So, he cleared his throat and gave Aziraphale a wave as he walked away. "I'll see you around, _Scholar_ Aziraphale." Aziraphale watched him leave, and went about his business.

He assisted the scholars in translating and putting away the vast array of scrolls from all over when he smelled something peculiar. "Excuse me, Sir, might I ask, what's that smell? It...It almost smells like fire." He asked one scholar, and to his immense horror, the others stopped and smelled the air, too. Then they all frantically searched for the fire, but by the time they found it, the flames were already encroaching from the floor and up the walls, covering the exits. As the fire crept higher at a rapid speed, and with a fiercer heat than he's felt from any other fire, he knew immediately at that moment what the mortal fire was mixed with. Hellfire. _'Crawley! HELP ME!'_ He cried out in his mind with all his might, unsure if it might work, and if he was going to be honest, it felt more like a prayer, than a cry for help, but initially, he supposed, that's what prayers were.

He tried to help some of the scholars build a way up the bookshelves and out of the windows, but then the beams started to collapse, and it took three humans with it. He just barely avoided it, but he was at least grateful that he got four other scholars out.

Soon, as he tried to find at least a way he could fly out without damaging himself or dying completely, he felt the lungs that he didn't need...begin to become tainted from the Hellish smoke. He coughed as tears began to fall down his face, further burning his eyes, and if he was being honest, he was about ready to give up. Then, a crash through a window was heard and large ebony wings surrounded him while arms that were stronger than the body was physically capable of, picked him up, and soon he was lifted into the air, but he lost consciousness before they left the library.

When he came to, he knew three things. One, his arms, legs, and back burned something terrible. Two, he was on and under something incredibly soft and comfortable. Finally, Three, he could hear Crawley and Gabriel talking, which caused his eyes to abruptly open. When he immediately looked at Crawley, he realized with a blanketing relief that Raphael was present. "Welcome back, Aziraphale." Raphael greeted.

"Wh-What...?" He tried to speak, but his voice was too dry.

"Raphael is to be commended as well as you, Aziraphale." Gabriel stated, and what was even more shocking, was the fact that he looked somewhat sad and worried. "You rescued four scholars that will live on to be great healers and religious speakers. You were trapped in Hellfire set aflame by a human...and a demon named Hastur. To our understanding he's a Duke of Hell. Raphael was brave enough to dive through the flames to come after you, rescue you, and bring you to his personal home on Earth. I have been told by God Herself that Raphael is to be stationed on Earth with you, and that he is to protect you. My outburst from Eden...was uncalled for, but still...the two of you are to be commended, and both of you will be given a year of commendation. You will not be monitored or contacted in any way from Heaven. I...have also been informed that what I read in the files so many years ago was NOT a fluke...you and Raphael are truly mated, and I doubted that, and for that, I am sorry."

"It's okay, Gabriel." Raphael breathed out as he placed a careful. "I forgive you. Now, I will take care of my mate and I will be sure to heal his burns as much as I'm able."

"Yes, of course. Thank you for rescuing him, Raphael."

"It's my job as his mate to protect him at all cost."

"But..." Gabriel whimpered, actually whimpered, and Aziraphale thought he couldn't be stunned any further.

"At all cost, Gabriel. Farewell."

"Yes...farewell, Raphael." Gabriel vanished in the blink of an eye, and Aziraphale immediately turned to look at Raphael.

"Before you start asking questions, I had to do something a bit drastic. I heard your prayer to me, but Crawley didn't hear it. So...I pushed through his mind to knock him out cold while he was in his room. I told him about our conversations, how they happen, and what I've been trying to do. He's...not exactly happy, but at the same time, he's grateful I'm here. However, I do think we're just both more confused than we previously were. He flew in to save you, and as I was coming back to Crawley's home, Gabriel found us mid flight, so only a portion of Crawley is present at the moment. He's still here right now. He can't see what's going on, or interject in conversation, but he can hear everything. So...I lied to Gabriel and told him that four of my six wings were burned off by Hellfire. It helps when Crawley already has the scars on his back."

"C-Can you s-switch at any point...in time?"

"Now I can. Now that he knows I'm here. However, I can't do it all the time. If the demons see him with my eyes, or they sense he's not a demon, it will be awful for both of you, but worse for him."

"Why...couldn't...he hear my...prayer?"

"He was drunk...and it's because he's a demon. I forced him sober, which ended up giving us both a headache. Turns out, if he's drunk, you can't hear him, but sober? Crystal clear as a bell."

"So...he knows about the Ark?"

"Yes. He knows everything. He's been so kind as to give me an open link while rescuing you. He was able to do such a thing when I forced my way through. So, in a strange, but remarkable way, he'll be able to do angelic stuff now even if I'm dormant. He also agrees that something must've happened during his fall to make us...like this. He's still a demon with demonic traits and circumstances, but even he couldn't deny the strangeness of our situation." There was a moment of silence between them before Raphael let out a heavy sigh with a nod. He closed his eyes, but when they opened again, they revealed Crawley's serpentine eyes.

"Cr-Crawley?"

"Yeah, it's me, Angel." He gave a fake smirk before sitting at Aziraphale's side on the bed. He then brought a careful hand to the side of Aziraphale's face, lightly brushing his thumb against the Angels' cheekbone. "What were you thinking? You should've gotten out as soon as you smelled fire."

"I..." He choked on the singular word, because his grace nearly couldn't take how gentle and caring the touch was coming from Crawley. It was almost unfathomable. It held everything and nothing. Night and Day. It was wonderful, and he felt like he did nothing to deserve it. "...I was a fool."

"Yeah." Crawley nodded, slowly taking his hand away, unwittingly making Aziraphale's eyes go wide due to his wanting the touch to linger just a bit longer. "You really were, but...I suppose...you wanted to make sure what you smelled was the correct smell, and by the time it was confirmed, it was too late. You helped humans get out, you did good Aziraphale."

"Y-You're correct, but um...so you...know about Raphael?"

"Considering he was who I used to be, yes, but imagine my surprise when I feel something physically grip at my grace, knocking me out cold, and I dream about having a conversation with MY-BLOODY-SELF! Ugh..." Crawley groaned out as he pinched the bridge of his nose, seemingly trying to steady himself. "...well, at least he was informative about the past years from the Garden to now. I still have no bloody idea why God thought making me a demon, and transforming into a snake wasn't punishment enough! Now, She's gone and given me a split personality disorder, and the other one can just show up whenever he bloody feels like. I-" To Aziraphale's immense confusion, Crawley stopped mid-sentence and instantly looked thoughtful. As if he was listening to something or someone important. "-OH! Just GREAT! Well, at least I can control my own body and take over if I want! Thanks! Oh, and by the way! Don't fucking interrupt me when I'm talking to my MATE!" At this, Aziraphale's brow raised to his hairline as he tilted his head in concern. "Yeah, yeah, yeah...OUR Mate."

"Um, Crawley?"

"Hmm?" Crawley voiced as he paid more attention to Aziraphale, and a look of exasperated realization came over his features as he let out a heavy sigh. "Apparently Raphael can talk to me in my head now. I can hear him, I can talk to him, think back at him, and it's...Hmm...Well...It's like he's my informant, guide, logic, good side, and many other things while I'm myself, and then when we switch, when he's me, I'm the same for him, but also the more...mischievous side. It's...like having a secret agent, or a spy that can sense what the other can't. He can't sense demons, but I can. I can't sense Angels aside from you, because you're my mate, but he can. I can't hear prayers, but he can. He can't hear or feel the possibility for temptations and the presence of sin, but I can. So...It's a win-win and a lose-lose. Neither of us is whole, and neither of us knows why, but I've agreed to help him figure it out. At least then, I might get some answers to."

"So...does this mean...I have TWO mates, or one? I mean...since you were him...and all..."

Crawley smirked, crossing his arms over his chest with a delighted expression. "Well, it's literally a two-in-one, or two for the price of one. You're my mate and his mate, but since we're technically the same person, the mate pact recognizes us as one being. It's strange though...it really shouldn't if we can switch the way we can, but...just another thing to figure out I suppose. Are you all right with potentially having two mates?"

"Y-Yes, I..." A blush appeared on Aziraphale's face, which intrigued both Raphael and Crawley immensely. "...I actually find it...quite exciting, if I'm to be...perfectly honest."

Crawley immediately laughed, causing Aziraphale to feel a bit self conscious, but he was quick to reassure him. "Oh, don't worry, Angel. I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at Raphael...my old self...GOD this is going to get weird...but...you can't feel it or see it, but in a way, you just made Raphael's brain stutter for a moment. You shocked him all the way to speechlessness. He didn't expect you to say that, and neither did I, but I'm sure I can't think of a lot of creative ideas."

"What do you mean...creative?" Aziraphale tentatively asked, wringing his hands in his usual nervous manner.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll eventually get there, I'm sure of it, but it might be too early to get there now. Besides...you're still hurt."

Aziraphale took that moment to look down at his body once again, and he let out a soft whimper. "You...You healed me."

"Technically, Raphael healed you. I drew out the Hellfire that was still licking at your angelic blood cells. I pulled it out and miracled it out of existence."

"How um...How long will it take for the burns to heal?"

"Well, not long I suspect. Maybe a month or two, is that all right?"

"Y-Yes, quite. Um...Crawley...are you going to switch places with Raphael every time an angel shows up and we're together?"

"It's safer that way, but if I'm directly tasked with being a demon in a certain area, I can't be Raphael. Too much risk of getting secretly caught by Hastur, Ligur, Dagon, or Beelzebub. Those four have it out for me for some reason. So, if I'm tasked with being somewhere specifically, I have to be really careful about getting caught with you, and you with me. Gabriel thinks the way I am is Raphael, so there's that, but if others came down, such as Michael, and they haven't seen me like this before, then they would likely figure out I'm a demon and well...it wouldn't end well and I don't even want to think what Hell would do if they found out about Raphael or if they saw me with you as...friends...at the very least."

"W-We're...but...We're mates. We're mated."

"It won't matter to Heaven. To them, if they see you with a demon, and that you're mated with a demon, they'll consider you thoroughly tempted and they'll force your fall or likely have someone bring up Hellfire to Heaven like they did for the angels that created the Nephilim. To Hell, it would matter even less, but they would be awaiting your arrival in Hell with great anticipation. However, Hell might also think that I've betrayed them and that I'm trying to go to the light, and either torture me or destroy me."

Tears instantly fell from Aziraphale's eyes as his grace nearly stopped spinning. The human heart that his corporeal form has grown accustomed to had started to ache horribly at the thought of Crawley suffering because of him, because they're mated, because they spend time together. "I...but...I...then you can't be around me." He quickly said.

"Aziraphale..." Crawley breathed out in concern.

The angel took his hands back from the demon, and carefully placed them in his lap in a way that wouldn't bother the bandages. "No. You can't be around me. I won't have them destroy you."

"We have commendation, Angel. We can be together...erm...around each other...right now."

"Wh-What did you mean by...together?" He asked cautiously as he tried to read the demon's expression.

"S'nothing. Don't worry about it." Crawley sighed before dropping to the floor on the side of the bed.

"No, tell me."

Crawley let out an agitated huff of air before standing back up again and looking at Aziraphale. "You really want to know?"

"Yes. It bothered you enough to not want to talk about it."

"We're mates, yeah? Like...mated...mates?"

"Yes, of course. It's been that way since the Ark, my Dear."

"Right, well, Aziraphale, what do you know about angels that are mated?"

"That once it's agreed, presented, accepted, then those two angels will sense each other and share a loving bond between each other, but you're a..."

"...a demon?" Crawley tested out. "So, that means I can't have the love part of the bond?"

"Well...I mean...We're told every decade that it's just not possible. There's meetings...two year long meetings where we're reminded about what the demons can do...It's really boring and only week long breaks every month, but-"

Crawley hissed before taking Aziraphale's face in his hands, and pressing his lips to the Angel's. Aziraphale gasped, giving Crawley the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue past the plump and now wet lips, tasting his Angel thoroughly, drawing out gasps, moans, and causing Aziraphale to reach up to Crawley's toga, gripping it tightly as if his life depended on it and as if Crawley was the life line.

Unable to sit up for much longer, Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crawley's neck, and guided them both back down on to the bed, and they continued to kiss, both thankful that they didn't need air while Aziraphale wondered how it was possible not to get crushed under the pulsing waves of devotion that he was feeling from the direct contact of Crawley's lips.

When Crawley eventually pulled away while laying on his right side, he placed a gentle hand on Aziraphale's face and gave a half smile.

Once his lips were no longer in contact with him, Aziraphale felt the devotional love disappear as if it was a face that was suddenly covered by a well made mask. "Do you...perhaps understand a bit now?"

"H-How long?"

"How long what?" Crawley asked. "You're going to have to be much more specific."

"How long...have you actually loved me?"

"I..." He drew out the word as his voice made a long strange sound which was the combination of a hiss and a squeak. "...don't think you want the answer to that."

"We've been over this, Crawley." Aziraphale huffed out as he rolled his eyes, still slightly and needlessly breathless from the passionate kiss they just shared. "I asked a question, which means I want the answer. Good or bad."

"Fine. You asked for it. I've loved you since I watched you experimenting with stardust and elements while I was working on a Nebula. You were so inquisitive, beautiful, mindful, calculative, creative, and when you would get something right, the gleeful laugh that you let out...it did me in, Angel. I was gone before I knew what gone was. I didn't have a name for it then, at the Garden, or even briefly after. We weren't taught of DIFFERENT types of love. I only figured out what it was after hearing humans talk about it for centuries on end. There are...now that I tried to look back...some fuzzy memories that aren't quite clear. It's like someone's asking me to describe a painting from a whole country away. I know the image is there, but I can't see it. I know it exists, but I can't even touch it. It's strange, and...uncomfortable, but those are the things Raphael remembers. Problem is...there are some things that...neither of us remembers, and that's where we think the problem of my fall is located. In the fuzzy memories. There's a lot to go through, so we're still working on it, but what you felt, Aziraphale, I felt since creation. I...I'm a demon, and I'm not supposed to be all sappy, but just this once, I'll be sappy so that you understand."

"Th-Thank you..." Aziraphale squeaked with a furious blush of red that hadn't been invented in nature yet. "...I-I'm h-hardly beautiful, b-b-but thank you. Y-You're um...q-quite attractive yourself...Crawley."

"Thank you, Angel." Crawley grinned, despite his own opinion about his demonic eyes. "Let's get you healed up and make sure you have minimal scarring, okay?"

"That...would be lovely." Aziraphale sighed, still unsure about the mysteries between Raphael and Crawley, but he hopes they find out exactly what's going on, because he has a feeling deep in his grace that things won't always remain this happy and easy.


	4. Determined to Help

"Aziraphale..." Crowley breathed out with a heavy tone of sympathy. "...there's nothing you can do. This...is apparently what She wanted."

"I..." Aziraphale croaked out as his eyes remained painfully on Jesus' crucified form. The echoing of the nails still resounding in his ears as clearly as a mournful bell. "...her own MORTAL son!" He whispered out with an aching heart.

"Come on, Angel. Come back to my place, okay?"

"I...I feel as if I should stay." Aziraphale whimpered out, slightly hoping that Crowley would let him.

"Angel, the longer you stay, the more you'll hurt and-"

"HE was in pain, Crowley! They made HIM suffer!" He whisper shouted with pure tears rushing down his face once he finally turned to face Crowley.

Crowley let out a heavy sigh before wrapping his arms around Aziraphale, forcing a minor miracle to make whoever was still around to forget they were there, and for everyone to NOT notice them. He allowed Aziraphale to clutch to his robes at the back while he buried his face into Crowley's chest. "I can't say it's all right, or that it'll be all right, because I'm not God, I can't see what She's planning, and I know...this will always be engraved into your memory, because you were here in person. However, I can tell you that I'll be there when I can. We can move past this. It seems extremely impossible, especially since I had accidentally befriended the poor lad, but we'll get through it."

Aziraphale gasped in the middle of his rant and attempt at soothing him at the word 'befriended'. He loosened his grip on Crowley and looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks, and he sniffled to try and sew his heart back together, because if Crowley was telling the truth, then the demon was the one truly hurting. He KNEW him. "You...You really knew him? You're not lying?"

"I told you...I would never lie to you."

"Yes, but...you're a demon."

"Right." Crowley bluntly said with little to no emotion, which caused Aziraphale to be a bit perplexed on the matter, but perhaps that was something they could discuss later. "Well, It was BEFORE I was sent to tempt him. Met him as a young child. Bright young thing, perfect, just like she wanted him to be, kind to everyone, patient, but...just like God...he got angry sometimes, too. Not wrathfully, but just...angry and concerned at the same time. Met him again in his teenage years and sort of floated around him until his late twenties, and then I met him again in his mid-thirties, and spent time with him since. In the shadows of course, while still getting done what I needed to get done. So, by the time that I had to tempt him, and this won't be recorded in the history books, mind you-"

"-Our experiences are very rarely recorded, Crowley. We're barely here according to history."

"Right..." He nodded. "...well, I explained to him what I was about to do. He said to not go easy on him what-so-ever. He didn't want it to be a half done temptation. He told me to give it my all so that I could genuinely try. So...I showed him all the kingdoms of the world in order to tempt him. He smiled at the temptation, but shook his head, and told me no, but that it was nice to see the world in such a way. Next thing I know, I'm hearing talks about him being crucified. So, I come here in...well...I'm a demon, so I can't say respect, but..." He looked up at Jesus, still hanging lifelessly from the cross, and let out a shaky breath. "...but that's what it is."

"I-I'm so sorry, Crowley. You...You lost a friend, and meanwhile, I hadn't known him and here I am being-"

"-just as you've always been." Crowley quickly interrupted. "You've got a soft heart, Aziraphale. It's a good thing to have sometimes, and perhaps, you can use that soft heart to influence humans to sympathize with his situation? Who knows."

Still holding onto Crowley, Aziraphale felt him twitch. "Crowley? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to have to switch." Crowley told him before closing his eyes, and much to Aziraphale's astonishment, he actually felt the shift in his own grace as it recognized Raphael without having to look at his eyes.

"Raphael?"

"Gabriel's coming. Let's go. He'll come find us, but I can feel that he's about to leave Heaven to come and find us."

"So...your place then?"

"Yes, that should do well."

They made their way to Raphael's home, but once they opened the gate that led to the garden, which then led to the front door, they were stopped by an immediate presence being felt behind them. "Aziraphale. Ah! There you are, and I see Raphael is here as well. Perfect. I don't have to hunt down either of you now."

"Hunt down?" Raphael quickly turned around with, what Aziraphale could see, a highly offended expression. "We're not DEMONS, Gabriel. You don't HUNT us. Now, what do you want?"

Gabriel's eyes rose to his hairline in shock at the venom that Raphael spoke with while Aziraphale stood there with a feeling of pride and safety snuggling it's way into his grace. "Well, you do have a point. You're not demons, which is why I wanted to ask the two of you an important question."

"Which is?" Raphael breathed out, obviously calming down a bit more, but his form was still obviously guarded and ready to protect Aziraphale at any moment.

"Why have I been getting descriptive reports on the demon Crawley, and from what I've read, and the few paintings Uriel had done while the demon was still for five seconds...why does the demon Crawley look like you?"

"Why are you asking this?" Raphael questioned with a slight tilt of his head and a smirk that Aziraphale thought only Crowley was capable of. "You are the MESSENGER of God. You don't ASK questions. So why ask this one, and why would you care if a demon has taken my likeness?"

"Because I'm confused, I suppose. Does the demon merely HAVE your likeness? Had the demon CREATED his OWN corporation and purposefully made it look like yours as a way to try and hide from us? Or..."

"Or, what, Gabriel?"

"Or..." Gabriel looked between Aziraphale and Raphael and shook his head. "...no...that's ridiculous...just...watch your backs. Okay? He's the original tempter, and he's the first prince of Hell."

Aziraphale's eyes went wide. "WAIT! What do you mean he's the first prince of Hell? I thought that was Beelzebub."

"No. There are two princes. One top side and one in Hell. He's apparently on what the demons have come to call the dark council, and because he was the first tempter, he was given the title of first prince. His orders come either from Lucifer himself or from Dagon, their files manager."

"Prince...so...he's...powerful?"

Gabriel's eyes widen in curiosity more than anything, and it was visible. "As first prince, his power is nearly as deadly as Lucifer's. He's a true adversary for you. Both of you. Watch your backs."

"Thank you." Raphael spoke. "We will. Now, is that all?"

"Why do you seem so upset with me, Brother?" Gabriel huffed out with a suddenly irritated tone.

"I have my reasons. There's an unsettling aura about you, like you're not quite sure you WANT to be in our company, and when you look at Aziraphale, your aura twists into a few different things that AREN'T good, but you control them and focus them before I can read them. So, you'll have to forgive me if I feel a little uneasy with someone who apparently has negative feelings towards my mate. NOW! Is. That. All!?"

"Yes." He nodded before vanishing.

"Let's go in." Raphael said as calmly as he could.

"Raphael?"

"Still here. Crowley thinks it's better that way for now."

"Why!?" Aziraphale gasped as he quickly got to the door before Raphael so that he could be answered. "Why would Crowley think it's better to not be seen at the moment!? I just learned that he's the first prince of Hell and he's never told me!"

"That's..." Raphael took a deep breath before miracling the door open, causing Aziraphale to stumble back a bit. "...exactly why." He breathed out before walking into his home.

Aziraphale gawked at his mate as he strode into the house with a guilty expression. He followed him to his mates bedroom and soon sat on the bed next to him. "Did I...do something wrong?"

"No." He answered, and for a split moment, Aziraphale swore he could hear two different tones in the word. Almost as if Raphael and Crowley were speaking at the same time.

"Then what does me knowing this information have to do with him not wanting to see me?" He asked as he placed a hesitant hand onto Raphael's shoulder.

"He's the first prince of Hell, and he never told you. He...He's afraid of how you might react if he were to come forward and face you head on, rather than behind the mask that I'm being for him. Not only that, but even if you react well, he's almost a hundred percent certain that he'll take his two wings, fly up to Heaven, and beat Gabriel senseless. There's something...not right about him. It's as if he suspects the truth about Crowley and myself, but he either doesn't want to believe it, he DOES want to believe it and just doesn't want to get caught believing it, or He wants to believe it and he's angry about it. Then, there's the negative collection of auras that surround him before he compresses them. I did catch one of them, which was jealousy, but of what, I'm not sure. It could be that you're positioned on Earth, it could be that you're a Principality, but neither really warrant the level of jealousy that his aura gave off in vast waves. There was also curiosity, doubt, and worry, but there were others that...were a bit darker. A bad kind of darker. Like...sinful kind of dark. Either way, I'll protect you and so will Crowley."

"Not if he's stuck inside you all day he won't!" He snapped, and then realized how it sounded, and blushed. "O-Oh my...I hadn't intended for it to sound so lewd, but...OH! You know what I mean."

With a fond chuckle and a slight shift in the air, Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale. "That I do, Angel."

"Cr-Crowley!"

"Shh...don't ask me questions right now. I'll just talk, okay?" Crowley felt a nod against his chest so with a deep breath he began to explain. "I was made the first prince, because I was caught fighting Gabriel. I remember Gabriel thinking that I was on Lucifer's side, and he wouldn't let me tell him...something. Something that I can't remember. I was desperate. I was pleading. I was begging. I was crying. I had my staff and I couldn't attack. He soon had Michael on me as well, and both wouldn't listen to me about whatever I was trying to say. I was bleeding...a lot. Naturally, with me fending off two Archangels, Lucifer thought I was on his side, and saw how 'valiantly' I was holding my own. I was doing better than Beelzebub, because soon, it wasn't just Michael and Gabriel, but someone else joined in and started attacking me, but I don't remember who it was. They weren't menacing like Gabriel and Michael had been. They saw I was crying, they saw I was desperate, they saw that I was trying to say something. They looked at me and I looked at them. When they tried to join me or help me, I used what little strength I had and I pushed them away. I told them that they couldn't be caught defending me, since they were...still good. I knew what Gabriel and Michael had decided. I just...I don't know what I was trying to say to them, or why they wouldn't relent. So, after that fight, I...the next thing I remember is being on the floor, bleeding dangerously, then the memory...I dunno...vanishes? After that, I'm falling without warning and I fall into a pool of boiling sulfur, it's burning through my grace, my wings, my everything, but I did noticed something in contrast to how I was when I was...dying in Heaven. When I was FALLING...in the ACTION of falling...I was healed. My skin was perfect. I didn't have a single boil, blister, scratch, cut, burn, or even a bruise. I'm the only one like this in all of Hell aside from Lucifer, but he's just a giant monster."

"So...you got the title for what Lucifer saw?"

"Yes. I also retained a lot of my power, but holiness...is a bit of a stretch unless I'm Raphael."

Aziraphale pulled back from the embrace and looked up at Crowley's serpentine eyes before gently placing a chaste kiss on his lips, bringing a wide grin from the demon. "I'll do whatever I can in order to help you and Raphael piece together the memories."

"Thank you. We're getting more and more bits and pieces as the years progress, but it's not enough. It's like...we're getting seconds at a time." Crowley shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Now, enough of this depression. Let's try and get our spirits up with some wine, and I can show you around. You can rest here for the time being until you feel like you can walk around without moping. Oh, and Angel?"

"Yes?"

"I can cook, too."

Aziraphale's face lit up, and though his grace ached with everything that has happened today, and what he was just told, he felt his grace become a little bit lighter, and almost as warm as wine made him feel. "Well, when you put it like that..." He grinned, and followed Crowley to where he kept the wine, feeling a bit more determined than before to get the strange memories settled.


	5. Chosen specifically

"Have you heard anything from Heaven?" Aziraphale asked as they were leaving the restaurant after having oysters.

"No, not a word. Well, that's what Raphael says anyway. You gotta remember...I, as Crowley, do not go to Heaven. If you want to talk to Raphael, I can hang back a bit. There's no demons here at the moment."

"No, was just curious."

Crowley chuckled lightly as he shook his head. "He's being sarcastic, but he says he's utterly heartbroken."

Aziraphale smiled at that. Crowley had taught him sarcasm, and though he wasn't entirely good at it himself, he realized that Raphael and Crowley were both exceptional at it. "Any new memories?"

"Hmm...some. It's...from way before the fall. Before you were even created. Raphael and I have been trying to piece it together, but there's something missing." Crowley grumbled.

"You mean...aside from those memories of yours?" Aziraphale questioned with a knowing smirk, which only grew wider when he watched Crowley's eyes roll with a heavy sigh of exasperation. "Seriously, though, what do you think it could possibly be? The something that's missing..."

"I don't really know. What I know is, there's something and _someone_ missing. It's...as if my memories were personally tampered with. Not many angels learned how to do that. Some, but not many. The only other person that it could've been was God, but...I don't think she would've done this."

"What makes you so sure?"

"If she wanted me to forget, I would never remember."

"You sound...as if you knew her better than anyone." Aziraphale mentioned with a furrowed brow, and an odd warmth of curiosity curling itself around his grace much like Crowley's other form.

Letting out a breath through his nose, he nodded. "You could say that, yeah. I remember a lot of memories of her. I remember creating the stars, I remember seeing you there among the others who were helping, I remember who I got along with and who I didn't get along with, I remember the fighting, the questioning, the crying, the tearing, the snarling, and basically I remember the violence that Lucifer caused. I remember a lot, but...there's blurs. I thought...on the wall...back when we met...I thought I remembered everything, but as we've discussed, I don't. However, that makes it that much harder. If I don't know what to look for...then how will I find it?"

"I'm not sure." Aziraphale pursed his lips in a thoughtful manner. "Say, what were your memories of God, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I don't mind. We're mates, and I'd never lie to you, but perhaps we should continue this conversation back at your place. I don't really have one at the moment."

"Oh! Of course!" With a snap of his fingers, Aziraphale took them both back to his place in Rome, and already had them sitting down in a comfortable chair and sofa with a bottle of wine and glasses.

"That...was a big miracle, Aziraphale, and you carried me with it."

"Oh, well, I figured you would change personalities once you realized what I was doing, Raphael."

"Hmm..." Raphael hummed out disapprovingly. "...you need to be more careful. He's the one that noticed just before I did, and he actually forced himself back, leaving me a bit sick to my stomach at suddenly being yanked away by a miracle."

"Oh..." Aziraphale frowned. "...I'm terribly sorry."

"It's okay. I'm better now. Nothing a small miracle of my own wouldn't have fixed. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but just a few moments ago, I could've sworn that you said you didn't want me to come out and talk." He stated with a slight chuckle as he began to pour the wine in their glasses.

"Yes, well, I do and I don't."

"Ouch." He laughed. "Might I ask why you don't want to talk to me?"

"Well, I'm fond of you both, but if I had to admit which one of you I spend most of my time with, I would have to say it's you, because most of the time you're either healing me from a blunder of my making, or another angel shows up and you...or rather...Crowley...can't get away fast enough. So, I wanted to speak with Crowley for a while. Besides, he was about to tell me about how well he knew God."

"Ah, yes, that." Raphael nodded. "Are you absolutely sure you're ready for whatever answer you might receive?"

"Yes. What can you tell me that you remember that Crowley wouldn't?"

"I remember...being created."

"WHAT!? No one remembers being created!" Aziraphale waved a dismissive hand. "Surely, you can't be serious."

"I am." He smiled a bit bitterly, which made Aziraphale's golden blood feel a bit cold. He had never seen such a bitter look on anyone. Not even Gabriel. "I wouldn't lie about my relationship with God. I wouldn't lie to you about anything, much like Crowley. Anyway, I remember being created, and it was warm, methodical, worried, wonderful, fun, humorous, loving, caring, furious, frustrated, joyful, sorrowful, and...I know it's not really a word for our kind, because miracles are our thing...even for Demons...but it was also magical. When I opened my eyes I didn't have any time to get used to anything when she laughed brilliantly and wrapped her arms around me."

"She never greeted anyone else like that. What other angels were present?"

"What do you mean?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I mean...when each batch of angels were created, there were a collection of angels as witness in order to know the value of fragile and new life."

"Ah, I see. I would've thought it was obvious from what I said. Apparently not. There was no one but her. Unlike the other angels, I was not created in a garden. I was created in the nothing. After me there was Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Uriel, and...well...Sandalphon was created just before you were, so he wasn't considered an Archangel at the time. He was SUPPOSED to be just an average angel, but since...whatever happened to me...happened, I suppose...he took my place, but then he had to be told I didn't die or 'fall'. I remember her giving me my name, my powers, my clothes, my wings, my grace, my...everything really. I remember angels of all ranks and titles getting jealous or even wrathful at how much time I would spend with her, but...I was the keeper of knowledge as well, so we had to-" Raphael stopped and blinked several times when he heard and watched Aziraphale's glass shatter, the pieces dancing and hissing on the floor. "-is something wrong?"

"YOU were KEEPER of KNOWLEDGE!?"

"Were you not told this? Not even by just me or Crowley, but...no one? While I was in Heaven?"

"I...I never thought to ask. I thought...that was the Metatron's job."

"No." Raphael laughed hard and true, clutching at his stomach. "Goodness, NO! The Metatron is basically just a messenger from God to angels while Gabriel is the messenger from God to humans. He's a bit of an irritating bastard and he's even more arrogant than Lucifer or Gabriel, but he is one of the few that actually took an interest in the stars I had created, so I'll give him that."

"This...is still Raphael talking, yes?" Aziraphale muttered, still trying to get past the 'keeper of knowledge' bit.

"Yes. I meant what I said. I even told him so to his face."

"Isn't that all there is to him? It? Erm..."

"No, he's had many ranks, but at the moment he's a cherub. He's just lazy and doesn't like to leave his room."

"R-R-Right...well...back to the...keeper of knowledge part?"

Raphael smiled softly at him and nodded. "Yes, I was keeper of knowledge."

"What all did that entail? Current knowledge or..."

"Some future knowledge. Not enough to understand, contemplate, or know of her plans, but enough to know what plants and animals would be called, elements, science, biology, and many other things. There wasn't much about the humans except for what they would name things and how they would look. Crowley might remember more on the matter, but as I'm talking he's growling a bit, so maybe not."

"Ironic that the keeper of knowledge is lacking most of his own." Aziraphale let out a sigh before miracling the glass back into a whole being as well as getting rid of the stain on his floor. "S-So...what exactly your JOB in Heaven other than Keeper of knowledge?"

"That WAS my job."

"No, the way you talk about it, it seems more like a hobby you were privileged to have, not a job. You had a warm smile on your face as you spoke about it."

Raphael gave a thoughtful look for a moment before giving a light shrug of his shoulders. "From what I remember, I was the star bearer."

"But...the others who helped create the universe..."

"...Helped, and were selected by me. God gave you something in order to be able to create along side us, correct? I'm guessing it was in a small vile."

Aziraphale's jaw dropped as he visibly paled. "What did she give us!?"

"Not my blood, first off. I can see the horrified expression on your face as easily as sunlight during the day. I...well...hold on..." Aziraphale watched as Raphael did a series of nods and shakes, then nods again, which told him that Crowley was talking to him. After about ten minutes Raphael finally let out a sigh before continuing. "Right! Crowley filled me in on a lot that I wouldn't have been able to tell you. So, apparently, from what Crowley tells me, I went to God and asked for something to do with my hands. I was getting antsy, and I was intrigued at how she created things. I wanted to do that, too. So, I went to her, and told her. She smiled and told me that she was wondering when I would get the urge to create, because she MADE me to create. She then asked me what I would like to create. The long and short of THAT answer, is that I said, and I quote, 'Lord, I want to make something for your humans. I want to make something for them to love, to adore, and to cherish, and to guide. I want to make a place for them among lights, colors, chemicals, and elements.' She said it aligned perfectly with what she had planned and was more than happy to grant my request. However, in order for me to do so, I needed to select angels to help. I chose a fellow Seraph that proved their ability to be creative with colors and light, as they used it to their advantage when sparring with me. I chose a couple of Cherubs that I sparred with because of their determination, kindness, and their over all loving nature for everything God created. They also liked to paint and play music in the Garden. Beelzebub, before she fell, was the Principality by your side. I chose her because calculative nature, her observational skills, her flying abilities, and her love of all manner of light."

"Why...Why did you...choose me? I...I wasn't much of anything in Heaven. I'm no different now than I was then. I'm still...soft, out of shape compared to other angels, and I...well...I didn't know I could be creative until I got to create along side you and the others."

"I picked you, because I've watched you spar with other angels. You're ranked and titled as a Principality, but you have the fierceness, determination, movement, and strategic mind of a Cherub or even a Seraph. I watched you discipline your ENTIRE platoon singlehandedly when they all started speaking ill of other angels' strengths and weaknesses...including your own. An ENTIRE PLATOON, Aziraphale. I watched, and I was impressed. They ALL had to come and see me. I knew what happened, but I enjoyed asking EACH and EVERY ONE of them why their wounds from sparring were so severe. Some told the truth and swallowed their pride, but others took a more boastful approach and tried to lie saying that they almost had their sparring partner, but they ended up on the ground. Though it wasn't a total lie, the part about almost having you...was a complete lie. You didn't let any of them get within two feet of you on their own before you charged after them, bobbed and weaved through them as effortless as a thread through cloth, the sword being your needle. It was incredible. I also knew in that moment that I wouldn't dare challenge you to a sparring match. Not when you're nearly my equal. That part I do remember, and apparently Crowley didn't remember THAT much, but he did remember picking you because of your incredible skill in a sparring match. So, there's another memory filled. We can both remember that bit completely now, which is...still unsettling when we do that. Anyway, yes, that's why I chose you."

"So...I was only chosen for my skill in fighting?" Aziraphale asked in a disappointed tone.

"No, you were chosen for your heart, your strength, your ability to discipline, to hold your own, the way you flowed through your platoon as if it was nothing and STILL come out unscathed, and you were also chosen for your honesty, love, and laughter. If I were forced to admit it, I would have to say that aside from God herself, of course...your creations and the control you had over light, element, color, matter, and stardust were probably the most beautiful I had ever seen among any of those that were with us. You know...your creation, and my creation...they bumped into each other and we accidentally created Alpha Centauri. It's...a bit ineffable...that moment...if you think of it."

"I..." Aziraphale started with a severe lack of air, despite not needing it, but his corporation had grown SO used to the custom of it, and there was also a lack of words. "...would...have...to...agree." He finally said with a shaky breath in every word. After he said it, he wished there was just some way he could help Crowley and Raphael record their memories, and perhaps, then, they could figure out the order that they go in, and come that much closer to figuring out where, when, and what is missing. With that in mind, he came out of his breathless and speechless state with wide open eyes. "Raphael! I have an idea!"

"Okay..."

"What if...you, me, and Crowley all sat down and recorded your memories. THEN, we can figure out which memories go to when and where, and then we might eventually figure out WHAT happened! We can get that much closer!"

"That's brilliant! One problem...humans shouldn't have any chance at accessing that. Nor should the angels or demons. You would need to have a place to store that knowledge."

"Oh...I'm sure I'll think of something. It might take a long time, but I'll think of something. You're right, there shouldn't be any chance."

Aziraphale felt the shift almost immediately, and if he were to be honest, he welcomed it, because he wanted to hear what Crowley had to say. "Right, well, enough of memories, let's drink to something."

"Do you like the idea, Crowley?"

"Yes, I do, actually. I also learned a great deal more than I thought I would. So...let's drink to your idea and hope that we can find a place to put that knowledge."

"Yes, let's drink to that." They drank, talked, and enjoyed each other's company until they both received scrolls from their respective offices about where they were needed to be next, both equally as relieved, happy, and nervous about their plan and what it might unveil.


	6. Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOO, I WASN'T going to make this a crossover chapter, but that plan through right out the damn window. So...here we go! A Merlin & Good Omens Crossover chapter! Don't hate me in the comments!

"Sir Gwaine!" Aziraphale shouted as he rushed towards the man with the description that King Arthur told him. A man with black hair in waves, tall, muscular, but a bit thin. Also, always walks around with a bit of a cocky attitude. At first, he thought he was talking about Crowley, but he hadn't heard from Crowley in so long. He was also told he had to go spar, because he had to speak with another new knight, but personally.

"Aye." Gwaine nodded. "That I am. Arthur send you?"

"He um...yes. He told me to spar with you."

Gwaine's eyes rose to his hairline as he let out a soft chuckle of disbelief, which was soon followed by Percival doing the same thing. "He must've sent you to me to break you into shape."

"Ah, no, I don't think so."

Percival and Gwaine looked at each other with stunned expressions. "Oh, think you'll beat me in a sparring match then?"

"Quite, yes." He nodded.

"Right, what's your name?" Gwaine asked as he walked over to where the weapons rack was, and retrieved a sword for Aziraphale.

"Aziraphale."

Gwaine let out a whistle with a subtle shake of his head. "Quite the Heavenly name ya got there. Bit long, though, so I'll call ya Zira, if that's okay."

"I have a good friend that calls me that sometimes as well, so that will do just fine."

"Will it..." He nodded as if he was going to continue the conversation, but he immediately started to attack Aziraphale, who surprisingly enough, dodged without any effort. "...oh, you're quick despite your size."

Aziraphale allowed a smirk to appear as he swiftly and effortlessly swung and lunged his sword after Gwaine without hesitation, and with absolute control. Eventually, one of the lunges came dangerously close to Gwaine's chest, causing the knight to fall over in shock. "And you're slow, despite yours." Aziraphale grinned. "Care to try again?"

"What the Hell are you!?" Gwaine laughed good naturedly, silently admitting a sound and quick defeat.

"Nothing of the Hellish variety. I assure you."j

"Gwaine! Aziraphale!" Arthur's voice called from a fair distance. They both looked at him and watched the blond, along with his servant Merlin, come closer. "I'd like you to meet another new knight. This is-"

"Raphael!?" Aziraphale gaped as he pushed a blush back with as much effort that he could muster. Raphael was wearing a white tunic, brown pants, and his beautiful long hair was tied back in a pony tail, making him even more alluring than before.

"Hi, Zira!" Raphael grinned. "You're here, too? What a coincidence, and judging by the breathlessness of that knight over there, I'd say you just got done with a sparring match, yeah?"

"Oh..." Aziraphale looked back at Gwaine, who was staring with wide and curious eyes at the both of them, as well as the other knights, and even King Arthur and Merlin. "...yes. It...wasn't much of a challenge."

"Oh, now, I know you're new..." Arthur started.

"No, Arthur. Trust me..." Gwaine chuckled low. "...it was a sound and quick defeat. I might have better luck drinking him under the table than hand to hand."

"You wouldn't have any luck there either." Raphael grinned.

"Well, if the two of you are such good friends, how about you show us how the two of you spar?" Arthur requested.

"Sire, I don't think that's a good idea..." Merlin interjected, and if Aziraphale had to admit it, he was pretty sure the young servant could sense something off about him. As if the boy could sense the supernatural.

"Merlin, have you become a sudden expert of combat?" Arthur asked with a roll of his eyes.

"N-No, but I-"

"Then shut it." Arthur said, but both Raphael and Aziraphale noticed that it wasn't laced with any venom or hard feelings, which was...odd. "Go on, Aziraphale and Raphael, show us what you got."

Aziraphale nodded and handed Raphael his sword. "What IS it with you and giving your swords away, Zira?" Raphael grinned as he took it.

"Oh, hush you! That was only the once."

"Yes, and you lied about it to my Mother." They both understood what that meant, so they shared a grin.

"Yes, well, can you blame me? The woman terrifies me."

"She terrifies everyone."

Aziraphale grabbed another sword similar to the one he gave Raphael and immediately went after him, but Raphael blocked him easily enough. "True enough." Aziraphale commented before continuing his attack.

They traded blows, dodges, clever turn arounds and hits of the back and of the legs, and then Raphael used his swords guard on the hilt to hook, and take Aziraphale's sword, giving him two swords. After that, Raphael used Aziraphale's moment of shock to knock him down onto his back, kneel on top of him, and dig both swords into the ground on either side of his head. "So, what do you think, Zira?" Raphael asked, making a show of panting, because it would unsettle the humans otherwise. "What's the score now."

Aziraphale looked up at him and laughed as he pushed him off. "Get off me, you great snake. You know the score!"

"Right, I'm STILL winning." Raphael took the swords and handed them to Percival and Gwaine, who visibly paled from the merciless sparring match, and he moved to help Aziraphale up.

Once he was up, Aziraphale brushed down his own clothes with a heavy sigh. "That may be so, but you learned from your mother, so you have a one up on me. I learned from my brother. It wasn't pleasant as you can imagine."

"Yeah, because you're brother's a prick." Raphael laughed before he turned to face Arthur, knowing that he and Aziraphale were both talking about Gabriel. "Is that a sufficient enough sparring match for you, your majesty?"

"I'm impressed!" Arthur laughed out. "I wouldn't want to have to go up against either of you even if my life depended on it."

 _'It very well might if we're not careful.'_ Aziraphale could hear Merlin say in his mind, but he noticed the boy's mouth did not move at all. _'I don't trust them, but of course I can't tell you that, because you're a prat!'_

 _'You can trust us, Merlin.'_ Aziraphale thought back to him, and quickly earned a wide eyed expression and a pale faced Merlin, which told him that he might be one of the 'Gifted' ones that God had talked about centuries ago. A gifted human. A human who could preform miracles, but would be called magic. That was a dangerous thing to have in Camelot.

_'Who are you? The Druids call me Emrys.'_

Aziraphale's fought the expression his face wanted to make which was a wide eyed and drop jawed look, because that made much more sense. He's heard the stories among the druids through the centuries, and it explained how he was able to telepathically communicate with the boy. Not only that, but if memory served him correctly, this boy was to be immortal, like a Nephilim, but be one of the most well known and influential magical humans. It's what God had explained, but he just...didn't expect it to be a servant. _'I'm no druid.'_ He supplied before looking at King Arthur. "So, what no, your majesty?"

"Well, I think we should celebrate our newest knights." Percival suggested. "That was a sparring match that was nearly inhuman."

Raphael decided he would join on the telepathic wavelength that Merlin was sharing with Aziraphale. _'He has no idea how right he is.'_ Raphael smirked when he noticed Merlin's gaze immediately flick to him. "That would be great!" He said aloud.

"I'd have to agree." Aziraphale nodded. "What'll it be?"

"A banquet?" Gwaine suggested. "We haven't had one in a while that we ACTUALLY enjoyed."

"A banquet it is then. Sounds like an idea, but um...Raphael...you must speak to our royal seamstress. She'll fit you with something you'd feel more comfortable in than...that."

"Will I be allowed to wear green?"

_'Green!?' Merlin thought directly to Aziraphale. 'Like Morgana!?'_

_'No, not like that poor woman. I know I pity her greatly, and I don't think Raphael ever had the displeasure of meeting her, but I think he'd pity her, too.'_

"Of course! However, when out on missions, you will have to wear Camelot's colors."

"Of course, your majesty."

"Just Arthur will do." Arthur grinned before calling everyone back inside to get ready for the banquet.

They all went inside and got ready, and eventually day turned into night and it was time for the banquet. It would be small and only for the knights, King, Queen, and servants, but so far, in Aziraphale's opinion, it was warm and inviting.

After a while of looking for Raphael, Aziraphale eventually saw him walking in, and his breath hitched in his throat. He was so used to seeing this particular person in dark clothing, he wasn't used to such a bright array of colors on Crowley OR Raphael. However, tonight was different. Raphael was wearing black boots and gloves, a silver circlet on his head with emeralds embedded in it, a loose emerald green shirt that Aziraphale could picture royalty wearing when in their time off to be with the civilians or commoners, and forest green pants. "Everyone! I would like to introduce our newest knights, Aziraphale and Prince Raphael of the serpent Isles." Everyone clapped while Merlin and Aziraphale looked a bit confused.

 _'Prince? Serpent Isles?'_ Merlin thought to both of them.

 _'I'll explain later, okay?'_ Raphael asked as he bowed nobly, accepting the praise.

_'You and Aziraphale better. If I think you're a threat to Arthur...'_

_'It won't come to that, Merlin.'_ Raphael promised. _'It won't come to that. However, if you can convince Arthur...for you to be OUR servant for just a bit, or at least mine until he provides me one, that would make explaining a lot easier.'_

The banquet was grand, the music phenomenal, and the people kind and gracious. Eventually, Merlin was able to convince Arthur that he should help the new knights settle into the room they decided on together, since they were childhood friends. Once the three of them were inside, Merlin closed the door, locked it, and crossed his arms as he turned around. "All right. Start talking. What are the two of you?"

"Well, I think we should start with the most difficult part." Raphael sighed out as he waved a hand to close the curtains.

"Y-Y-You have magic!" Merlin whispered with wide eyes.

"Really?" Raphael snorts out a laugh. "That's what you're caught up on? You can telepathically communicate with us, and you get caught up on me making the curtains close?" He shook his head before looking at Aziraphale. "This is going to be a real shocker for you then." He released his six wings while Aziraphale released his own.

"You're...the two of you are...Angels? I thought...well..."

"Merlin..." Raphael started, putting his wings back at the same time as Aziraphale. "...yeah, we're angels. He's a Principality and I'm a Seraphim as well as an Archangel, but...just like you, I have another name other than Raphael. I also have another form, but because of extra orders, I couldn't let him out earlier."

"What do you mean...let him out?" Merlin asked as he raised a brow at him.

Raphael looked at Aziraphale for the okay. Once he received it, Raphael closed his eyes, and silently told Crowley to come out.

When Crowley opened his eyes, Merlin gasped and backed up against the door. "S-S-Snake!"

"That's right, kid. Well, this is my more human looking form. I CAN actually turn into a snake. It's useful when escaping. Well..." He popped his neck to the left and the right before letting out a heavy sigh. "MY name is Crowley. I'm a demon. No, that doesn't mean Raphael was lying. We're...the same person, but...something happened to us. Something...we're still trying to figure out, so that MAYBE we can be one whole person again. Whether it's as a demon or an angel, neither of us really cares, because switching all the time so that we can do either Heaven or Hell's work gets to be REALLY exhausting. So, no, we're not druids. Not by a long shot."

"Wait...so...are either of you here for Heaven or...Hell?"

"Well, I'm here for Heaven." Aziraphale stated.

"I'm here because I want to be. I heard Aziraphale was here, so I decided to use my time off to spend it here until Heaven or Hell tells me otherwise. Now, with that being said, God and Aziraphale are the only two that know my...predicament."

"Sounds difficult."

"Yes, well, you won't have to worry about it, because when we're gone, you'll likely be the only one left that remembers us being here. The others...will think of us as knights that got lost to some battle when we leave. I don't know what Aziraphale is here for EXACTLY, but I'm just here for the fun of it."

"Wh-What about...the other creatures? Griffons...giant spiders...giant lizards..."

"Ah, well..." Crowley chuckled nervously. "...As the first Seraphim, I worked rather closely with God, and so...I had ideas that I wanted to present to her about animals and creatures on Earth as well as plants. She listened, but she also promised to lock my creations in a vault until it was time to place them on Earth and for them to gain their names. We uh..."

"No..." Aziraphale started, already seeing where this was going. "...tell me you didn't!"

"What!? How could I not! About a thousand years ago I finally got the courage to go up and tell her the damned truth about me and ask about it, and she said it wasn't time for me to know! So, since I was there, and she obviously knew the predicament I'm in, I decided to have a few...maybe a lot more than a few...drinks with her. We...We were in the library, which holds the vault to my creations, and...well...we were both drunk and we thought it might be funny and thrilling if the creations went to Earth, so...we sent them. We both regretted it, but once they were there...well...before they went to Earth, we both placed a miracle on the creations, basically saying that they could not be recalled or extinct unless by a human hand since Earth belongs to the humans and mortals, and those that are born humanoid."

"Oh, great! THANKS for that! Do you realize that YOUR creations just make Arthur an even bigger prat than he already is!? I mean...he goes on and on about his latest victories, the monsters he defeats, but really, the magical ones, I'M the one getting them, because I can't stand the thought of my best friend dying, even if in the beginning we weren't meant to be best friends at all! I thought he was a right bastard when we first met and he's only slightly a bastard now, sometimes more so on Tuesdays, but your creations are a pain in my ass!"

"Oh..." Crowley's eyes widened with pure astonishment, which confused Aziraphale a bit, but only until he caught on to why his mate was making that expression. "...you love him."

"I...wh-what!? N-No! I don't! He's...He's Arthur! He's a-"

"Don't lie to us, Merlin. There's no point. We can sense a lie as easily as you can taste mead." At that, Merlin deflated slightly with a short nod of his head. "However, that's not the problem here. You have magic, Merlin. He's the king of Camelot..." Crowley tried to begin to explain.

"I don't care! It's my destiny to be by his side! Not that the two of you would know anything about that! You just go around being immortal, I mean...we must look so small to you!"

"Nah..." Crowley started. "...to me...you're like giants. You know your namesake. You know what it means. I can see that look in your eyes. You hate the name Emrys because you know what it means, and actually, we do know a thing about destiny."

"And love." Aziraphale added with a small smile.

Merlin looked back and forth between the two of them and his jaw dropped. "The...The two of you?"

"Yes." Crowley nodded. "I'm a demon in love with an angel..."

"And I'm an angel in love with a demon."

"What...What about Raphael?" Merlin questioned with a mixture of expressions, but eventually settled on stunned.

"He says he's more of a mask. He's there when he needs to be, but he can't be all the time, because...I'm primarily a demon. It takes a lot out of both of us if he's out for too long. Raphael loves Aziraphale and Aziraphale loves Raphael. Raphael and I are the same person. It's just that he's Heavenly and I'm Hellish. That's all."

"S-So...if...if either of your sides found out about the two of you...?"

They looked at each other and both shared a heavy sigh. "They would make sure we cease to exist."

"Right, kind of like how if I told Arthur that I had magic."

"It might not go as bad as you think." Crowley suggested.

"You don't know Arthur."

"No, but I do know how a bond or destiny can fuel a friendship. Specifically speaking...it's mine and Aziraphale's destiny to thwart one another and to discorporate. That means that we kill each other in a mortal way and our...graces...are sent back to Heaven or Hell. In my case...I don't know WHAT might happen, but Aziraphale would get sent back to Heaven and it would take a long time for him to get a body again, and even then, it may not be a body he likes or one that is even remotely similar to the one he has now."

"Wow...too...too much information." Merlin said as he held a hand to his head. "I...I don't even know where to begin. So...the old religion?"

"Is...still an old religion." Crowley answered. "Just not AS old as they say. The old religion as you and the druids and anyone who was gifted with magic...calls it...is still a thing, and it is still...in a roundabout way...a religion. So, they're not wrong, but they're not entirely right as well. However, that's the problem with religion. It always gets translated differently and it will always mean something different to someone else. It will always be perceived as something else, and then that view is spread, and then others attach to that view...and so on and so on...you get the idea."

"Yeah...I think so. Although...how drunk do you have to be to come up with a griffin or a cockatrice? I was told about the last one, experienced the first."

"You've never had Heavenly wine." Crowley snorted out a laugh. "It's the richest stuff in all of creation, and ten times as addicting, and with that, it makes someone with almost limitless power...who is drinking with someone who IS limitless power...do very very stupid things like create a cockatrice."

"MERLIN!" An elderly man's voice called in the hallway.

"Ah...that'd be Gaius."

"Oh..." Aziraphale said with an intrigued expression. "...who's Gaius?"

"My um...He's technically my Uncle, but he's more like a father to me if I'm gonna be honest." Merlin moved to unlock the door and allowed Gaius in. "Hi, Gaius..."

"Merlin! What have you been doing! You were meant to help the new knights to their rooms not-" That's when Gaius' eyes landed on both Aziraphale and Crowley. "-this...this is not possible...the two of you..."

"Oh?" Crowley chuckled. "So, you're going by Gaius now? That's an interesting name."

Merlin raised one eyebrow before immediately closing the door and locking it again, just in case. "I...well...I had to change it."

"What was it Uther called it, Aziraphale?" Crowley asked.

"The Great Purge, I believe, yes?"

"Y-Yes! That's...that's the last time I saw the two of you! You...You...NEITHER of you...have aged a single day."

"Well, there's good reason for that." Crowley stated with a sly grin.

"Whatever reasons they are, they're certainly not good! No good EVER comes from people who mess with mortality."

"Oh..." Crowley smiled at Aziraphale. "...good thing we were never mortal to begin with." He then let out his two black wings as if to prove his point.

"A-A-A Celestial!?"

"Or Angel..." Merlin provided, which earned a nervous glare from Gaius.

"Well, technically speaking...at the moment...Aziraphale is the Celestial one, I'm the more...Occult one. I'm a demon, he's an angel, we're mates, best friends, and if either Heaven or Hell found out that we even so much as shared a conversation together without it being about thwarting the other...we'd be dead. Permanently. Now, there is another side of me..." He closed his eyes and reverted back to Raphael.

When he opened his eyes, Gaius gasped in shock. "Dear Boy, what happened to you!? You're two different people in the same body!"

"I don't know." Raphael answered honestly. "I'm Raphael. The other is Crowley. I'm a...Celestial...as you call it...and I'm a Seraphim as well as Archangel. When HEAVEN sees us together...me and Aziraphale...it's not a problem, but if they saw Crowley with him...it's an issue."

"Oh, you poor creature..." Gaius said sadly, and his words were laced with heavy sympathy. "...you carry a burden nearly heavier than Merlin's."

"No..." Raphael said with his own sympathetic expression. "...I do not. This is someone who was BORN into this world and EXPECTED to hide himself from others rather than being allowed to celebrate his gifts. He protects someone he is destined to protect and use his magic for, but that person has been brainwashed by his own fathers heartache."

"So...you...you know what really happened?"

"That I do." Raphael nodded. "My point though...is that I'm an angel...I'm expected to be and act like an angel. When I'm a demon, I'm expected to be and act like a demon. While as a demon, I merely have to show my eyes, and most assume correctly in calling me a demon. Same goes for Aziraphale, but most don't think he's an angel upon appearance. So...no...not a heavier or lesser burden, nor is it equal. We each have our own burdens. The weight of them compared to others has nothing on the weight they have on ourselves."

"Thank you for that." Merlin said. "But...I have to ask...how did you meet Gaius during the Great Purge?"

"They...the both of them helped rescue and hide a good portion of the druid children that were going to die. I watched as they smuggled children into two different homes in the forest."

"One was mine and one was Aziraphale's. I hear the druids are doing well, all things considered. We raised them and taught them control on their powers, posing as druids ourselves. When they were old enough, we took them to the nearest druid camp we could find, and had to go our separate ways after that."

"Huh...and Gaius?"

"Helped when and how he could. He provided medicine and locations of other druid children. DURING the Great Purge was when Aziraphale healed him from a nasty wound using his 'magic', and I...being a demon at the time...and being watched as the Great Purge was happening...distracted Uther and told him of another location of druids, but these druids...they gave REAL druids a bad name by practicing in the darker arts and hurting others. After that...we left and separated once more."

"Wow...okay...well..." Merlin tried to find words, but couldn't. Then, he yawned his exhaustion of the day's events out into the room.

"Merlin..." Gaius started with a fond and fatherly expression on his face. "...I think it's time to get you to bed."

"Yup, Arthur's gonna want me to work first thing in the morning...ugh..."

Once Merlin left, Gaius remained and let out a heavy sigh. "I assume it'll be like last time, and once you leave, I'll forget you, and it'll be like you weren't involved until I see you again, correct?"

"Yes." Both Aziraphale and Raphael nodded.

"I see...and Merlin?"

Crowley gave a sad smile and shook his head. "Because he's SO gifted, and because of WHO and WHAT he is...he'll remember, and if it makes you feel better, Gaius, we'll watch out for him from time to time."

"Thank you...that eases my worries a little...even if I won't remember it."

"You'll feel as if your worried about him, and even though he'll suffer great sorrow, you'll have this strange feeling of 'everything's going to be all right' and you won't worry as much. When you have that feeling it'll be when he see one of us." Aziraphale explained. "Now, you should be getting some rest as well, Gaius."

"Yes, you're right. Thank you again. Merlin is lucky to have the two of you as allies."

When the door closed a second time, Aziraphale waited for a moment before asking Raphael, "Okay, so why are you REALLY here? It's not because you WANT to be here."

"You're right...I was hoping..."

"You..." Aziraphale drawled the word out as realization started to dawn on him. "...were hoping that Merlin could help you and your memories."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to bother him. He has way too much on his plate. However, talking with both Gaius and Merlin...sparked a memory of sorts. Well, it's not concrete like a vision, but...a heavy feeling. A harsh, heavy, true, and heart-wrenching feeling."

"What is it?"

"Before I fell, before the fight, I was betrayed."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"How?"

"I still don't know."

Aziraphale gave him a soft peck on the cheek before letting out a sigh. "We'll figure it out, My Dear."

"We're getting closer. I just don't think I'm going to like the answers when I'm done. It...was an unforgivable betrayal."

"Go to your bed and I'll go to mine. Rest, Raphael."

"Yeah...you're right. We'll...figure it out...eventually."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give a big shout out to all of the people who read my stories, leave kudos and comments, and I want to give a special shout out to two people who I have seen almost non-stop commenting on my stories! Y'all mean the world to me! I LOVE hearing what you have to say no matter what it is SO...
> 
> Shout out to:
> 
> J_A_B
> 
> and
> 
> Blackrayvn
> 
> Thanks guys! So much!


	7. A Divine Dream

After the play was miracled a success, Crowley was tired. Almost...strangely so. _'Raphael?'_ He thought to his inner counterpart.

 _'Yes, Crowley?'_ He answered with a yawn.

_'So, you're tired, too?'_

_'Oh, yes. Strangely so. I...I believe God is trying to put us to sleep. This drowsiness...it feels divine, and I don't mean that it feels good. Find us a bed, would you? The faster we go to sleep and dream, the faster we don't have to be like this.'_

_'I know, but I'm so tired, I can't see straight. Take the reigns for a bit?'_

_'Yes, all right. Since I'm the divine side of you, I guess it makes sense that I'm a bit more awake than you.'_

Crowley nodded his head and they switched places. _'Now don't go doing anything funny with my body.'_

 _'All these years and I still have to tell you it is OUR body.'_ Raphael grumbled back as he slowly made his way back to the inn that they were staying at. Thankfully, he was able to combat the divine sleep much better than Crowley, because he could feel it in the back of his mind that the demon had given up and fallen asleep. Once he saw the woman running the inn, he handed her a bag of money with as much of a kind smile that he could muster. "I'm staying up in the last room. How many more nights will this get me?"

"Th-This will..." She gawked as she took the money out and began counting it. "...Oh! Oh my word! Are you quite certain, sir?"

"Yes, how many nights?"

"It'll get you two whole weeks, sir."

"Good, thank you."

"NO! Thank YOU, good sir! You look dead on your feet, have pleasant dreams."

"You as well." He waved his hand, pushing a minor blessing out to her to give her what she wanted most within reason, which was apparently someone to come and talk to her about repairing something, because a man came in the door suddenly with a confused look asking if there was anything that needed fixing and she was ecstatic to see him.

Once upstairs, he collapsed onto the bed and allowed sleep to take him.

* * *

_Once his eyes opened in the dream, he blinked in shock at the two beings in front of him. This had never happened before. In front of him was Crowley, who was looking at him with equal shock, and then there was God. "Um...Mother?"_

_"Hello, boys." She greeted them sadly. "Do you know why I brought the two of you here?"_

_"To complete our fall?" Crowley scoffed with a hurt expression, but Raphael held a hand up to him, requesting patience, and to God's and Raphael's shock, he nodded, accepting the request._

_"No, Crowley. I am not going to complete your fall, because...you weren't supposed to fall."_

_"WHAT!?" Raphael and Crowley shouted at the same time with equally elated and confused faces._

_"Wait..." Crowley started as he looked at Raphael. "...if we were never meant to fall...then why keep us like this?"_

_"Because, I can't reverse it." God answered._

_"What do you mean?" Raphael asked. "Did you not do this?"_

_"No, I didn't and that's why I can't reverse it...yet."_

_"YET!?" Crowley laughed out with a hopeful smile. "Which means...you're trying to figure out what happened as well!"_

_"I am." She smiled with a short nod._

_"Have you come up with anything!?" Crowley questioned._

_"Yes, I have, but perhaps we should each say what we know. I will write it down, and then when Aziraphale finally gets a safe place to put the information, I will deliver it to you both in person. Not in a dream. Heaven and Hell won't sense me being on Earth, and whatever Aziraphale decides on for a place to protect the information, I will dictate that it will be his base of operations and is not to move unless I personally request it. So, what do we know?"_

_Crowley looked at Raphael and gave him the okay to start, so Raphael nodded and began, "We know that we were betrayed. What I personally remember is that everything was fine. It was a month before you would create the humans, but you had already introduced them. I had just gotten done with my final Nebula and two galaxies when I came back and I was to teach more about the elements. How to wield them and control them, and how to bind them to a weapon..." Raphael then looked at Crowley to continued._

_Crowley nodded in understanding. "...After that, I had answered curious questions from some fledglings. They were questions about the humans since I knew more than most. They were questions about what they would look like, what they would be like, and most of it were genuine answers that I could answer, but then Lucifer interrupted my class. He then confronted me with a curious expression, but it wasn't hateful or resentful. It was...worried. He asked me questions I couldn't answer."_

_"Question such as why you were creating them when you had us." Raphael stated. "Questions that practically backed me into a corner, and I told him that I couldn't answer those questions. That only you could, Lord, but I also stated that you probably wouldn't because you stated they were a part of your Ineffable and Great plan, so much about them wouldn't be revealed to us unless we just observed and rode the waves of time patiently."_

_"Then, he left huffing like a fledgling himself, calling me useless, but thanking me for his time."_

_"Some time later, we were confronted by Gabriel and Michael. They wanted to know what I was doing with Lucifer. I told them the truth. I told them that he asked questions, and that I couldn't answer, but that the fledglings answered questions of the same topic; the humans, and I answered those. They seemed disappointed in me."_

_"Once they left, I thought it strange, but then Sandalphon bumped into me on purpose, because it was hard enough to send me to the ground, and he kept walking. He hadn't been fully declared an Archangel yet, but he was still trailing behind Gabriel."_

_"I didn't think anything of it, so I went to the garden I was working on, and I went to go put some finishing touches on it."_

_"Neither of us remember the in between space on that, but then I remember shouting for someone's name desperately. I...I was shouting for my mate." Crowley looked at Raphael with a worried glance. "I was worried about them. I...I could feel they were hurt, but not in a battle wound sort of way. It was...like they were taken from me, and were BEING hurt. Neither of us know who it was at the time."_

_"No, we don't." Raphael confirmed. "This was BEFORE the battle. I couldn't find my mate, and a lot of angels were looking at me as if I was insane. As if that angel never existed in Heaven. It was as if everyone forgot about them. We both have memories of shouting the name, but we never remember the name we shouted for. We were desperate, and our grace was shattering as we tried to look through all of Heaven, but..."_

_"...but..." Crowley continued with his own tear running down his cheek at the memory. "...but...it was almost as if when we kept getting closer, they kept moving him somewhere else. Miracling him somewhere else, and we kept looking. We had had so many things to do, but we couldn't, because we could feel that our mate was hurting. That he was...being punished...cruelly...he was being...tortured...before torture became a thing."_

_Raphael nodded with a shuddering breath. "After that, I remember fighting with the other Archangels, and they...seemed HAPPY to fight me. Like...they won something grand, or that they were victorious at something, but I kept pleading with them to stop, that I wasn't one of Lucifer's followers, but they wouldn't listen."_

_"Yeah, and somewhere in between shouting for our mate...and Raphael remembering the fight DURING the battle, we found out that we were betrayed, but we don't know by who, how, or why. Our only guess is...the torture of our mate was by someone we knew. Someone we trusted. I...As I'm saying this, I remember...my...our...mate was in the battle, but...he was hurt. His wounds remained from the torture, but they were only visible and tangible to us and those that gave it to him, but I still don't know who that is or...was...Then...somewhere in the battle...our mate died...HE died. Our mate was a male presenting angel. We...became...angry. Furious in a way that had never happened in all of time...even now. I...I don't know anything else after that."_

_"Neither do I." Raphael whimpered out as he clutched his chest._

_God let out a sigh and nodded her head as she continued writing, leaving Raphael and Crowley waiting. Once she was done, her book and quill vanished by her will. "Right, well...I can tell you who your mate was, as it is...I remember, but...if you truly remember him dying, I don't...I don't quite know what happened to bring him back."_

_"Were...Were your memories messed with, too, Lord?" Raphael questioned cautiously, and much to both his and Crowley's dismay, she nodded._

_"I believe so. It would have to be one of my double ranked angels. Much like you were. You were a Seraphim and an Archangel. I only had so many double ranks, but if given time, and discretion, I think I may be able to figure out who it was. Whether they're in Heaven or Hell. The place does not matter. Even if they are dead, I will still be able to figure out what happened to them, and gain access to my memory that way."_

_"Wait, but you're GOD!" Crowley protested. "NO ONE can just STEAL or WIPE YOUR memory!"_

_"Every memory I have...is written down as it happens. This memory here...is currently being written down and placed into a book in my private library where my memories are. What I personally just wrote down, is something I will add to as needed, and give to Aziraphale letter, instructing him to do the same thing until we can find out what happened. Now, to answer your unasked question, YES, someone CAN steal or wipe my memories if they steal the book the memory is written in...OR...they destroy the book. That is why it's in my PRIVATE Library, but Raphael...Crowley...you were my keepers of knowledge. It...would've been someone you let in. Someone I would've ALLOWED you to let in. There's only about fifty angels that I would've let in, and they were part of the double ranks. Someone didn't want me to remember something, and if I were with you when these memories happened...then it would explain why you don't remember it well, but BECAUSE neither of you have your memories written down and preserved like mine, it's coming to you slowly. We will need to help each other, because I CANNOT let this go unpunished. Now, do you want to know the name of your mate from Heaven?"_

_"YES!" Crowley and Raphael shouted with pure understanding, fascination, and a promised determination._

_"It is who your mate is now. Principality and Cherub...Aziraphale."_

_"WHAT!?" Crowley and Raphael gaped at each other with wide eyes and wide smiles._

_"Yes, he was your mate in Heaven. I remember you coming to me with him in tow, and so shy, telling me that you finally found them. Your mate. The one you wanted to be bound to forever...for as long as forever would last. I agreed, and I bound your graces together. That has never changed. You just...renewed...your bond when you mate another mate connection with purpose like you did the first time. That ALSO could've helped jump start MORE memories. It was around that time that I began to remember some things as well. So, we agree to work together, but not to tell Aziraphale yet?"_

_"AGREED!" Both demon and angel agreed with their wings flaring out as a show of an absolute trusted promise to God._

_"Good. Now, you will wake, remember all of this, and I will contact you in your dreams from now on, or I will take my corporeal form and come down to you and we will speak. Good luck, my little ravens."_


	8. Dormant

"Thank you ever so kindly for walking me back to my rooms." Aziraphale said with a polite smile as they walked up to his door in the inn. "Won't you come in?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." Crowley shrugged. "I've got commendation, so it's not like I'm being observed. While I'm here, you can explain to me how you got the incredible Idea to SWITCH with the executioner." Aziraphale rolled his eyes and they walked inside with the angel closing the door. "It would've been enough to just wear the correct clothing, but you gave him yours and had it resized to his body all in the same miracle." Crowley had debated for many years whether or not to tell Aziraphale about the conversation he had with God, because the angel had a right to know, but he never found a way to go about it without sending his mate into a panic.

"Well, the man quite well deserved it! I mean, he was just so incredibly rude, and he was about to force me into at least a decade's worth of paperwork, and just imagine, Crowley, that's a decade you'll spend avoiding another angel sent here in my place. No thank you. I couldn't risk it. We're complicated enough as it is."

"Complicated?" Crowley questioned as a bolt of lightning rushed up his spine, and not in an exciting or thrilling way, but in a way that caused your blood to chill as if winter had just set in to the furthest reaches of one's soul.

Aziraphale's eyes went wide before he let out a heavy sigh, covered his face in his hands, and sat on the edge of his bed. "Oh, I just can't seem to do anything right today. I didn't mean it like that, My Dear. I meant...there's not a case like yours. There never was and likely never will be. I just...I wish we knew more. Have you had anymore dreams? Anymore memory revelations? The last time we saw each other was about a century ago, but you hadn't found anything out then either."

"Well, there is something that happened after I miracled Hamlet a success-"

"-You learned something that far back and you're only telling me now?" He gasped as if Crowley had insulted him and everything he stood for.

"I didn't know how to bring it up. It...I had a conversation with God. Well, it was Raphael and I in a dream...we were separate people and we were speaking with God. Apparently she's been affected by this as well."

"How!?"

At Aziraphale's shock, Crowley began explaining in excruciating detail, everything that he had experienced in the dream and everything God had said. He also explained that he hadn't had any revelations since that dream, and that Raphael had begun to feel weak as the decades went on. "...and now we're here."

"Crowley..." Aziraphale breathed out with a furrowed brow as he looked down at his feet with his hands clasped in front of him. "...if Raphael is getting weaker and weaker...will he eventually disappear?"

"I don't know." Crowley shrugged. "I don't think so, though. I think...he may just become dormant. At least...until I really need him again. Although, I don't know what might cause that."

"So...we were..."

"Yes, apparently."

"We're...Ineffable, but...without Raphael...we can't be together like we wish."

"Desperate times may call for desperate measures, but don't you worry about that. I'll figure out something. You're my mate, and I won't let any harm come to you."

"I hope you're right, Crowley. I do hope you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and I'm so SORRY!  
> I know this is a short chapter, but writer's block is a bitch and I just wanted to get past this chapter.  
> Also, my son's been sick, I got a minor concussion four days ago and it carried to the next day, and then I got sick so...yeah...anyway, sorry it's so short!  
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Sorry again!


	9. A Hidden Truth and an Unlikely Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has been patient with me and my horrible writer's block. Thank you, and enjoy! I love you all!

Holy Water! He couldn't believe it. Aziraphale paced back and forth in his bookshop with an aching heart. He thought they were fine. They were mates. They treated each other well, or so he thought, but the words he said were a bit harsh. "This is ridiculous." He muttered before setting about to organize his bookshop that was already organized, but he could always rearrange everything however he wanted. It was his. It was also decided once the bookshop was finished being built and set up that it would be there they would keep the memory accounts of Crowley and Raphael, but just like all those years ago, Raphael still hasn't returned, which only worried Aziraphale even more.

He wonders if Raphael will ever return, and he wonders what might've happened to him. He also wonders if it was a matter of dominance. If they were to fight over or decide who should take over the corporation, and if Crowley had accidentally won.

It took three hours for him to 'organize' a single bookshelf, because his mind kept supplying him with the fight they had. Crowley asking for Holy Water as if it wasn't a big deal to him. Asking for a suicide pill. He understood he has often said a cruel thing or another when their 'friendship' was brought up and he was a demon, but could he have really been so cruel as to lead him to desire self destruction? Not only that, but the most painful and absolute destruction for his kind. He then replayed the fact that Crowley had spat that he didn't need him...and then he went and said that the feeling was obviously mutual. Letting out a groan, he placed himself in his arm chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm a moron." He muttered.

After that realization, he waited a full decade, frantically moving about his bookshop in hopes that at some point Crowley would walk in and the fight would be as good as in the past like so many of their fights, but he never showed. He hadn't even heard any rumor of evil. He figured it would be like some of the decades and centuries they would spend apart, but something felt...off.

As worry began to set in its worst and deepest places of his being, Gabriel appeared in the shop. "Aziraphale, I've come to speak to you about something."

"O-Oh?" He asked, hoping and silently praying that it wasn't about Raphael not being around as much.

"Yes, quite. I've noticed that Raphael isn't around much anymore."

"He has." He lied while internally screaming, _'Of course it's the ONE THING I don't want to speak about!'_ Sometimes he wondered if he was on God's crueler side of her sense of humor, but she knew about Crowley and Raphael, so perhaps not.

"Then where is he?" He asked with a risen brow as if he was challenging Aziraphale.

"H-He um...he's out at the moment."

"Well, tell me where he's at." Gabriel took a step forward, further challenging Aziraphale to defy him, but of what, Aziraphale had no clue.

"I'm honestly not sure, but at the moment, I'm sure he's doing some blessings as we speak." As he said it, he remembered something that was said to Gabriel once. Raphael had once told him that he wouldn't speak to anyone but himself or God. He would only give Gabriel the luxury of speaking with him, but it was always tense. As things clicked into place, his heart roared with fury, causing him to stand straighter with a small smirk.

"Oh, and what's that smirk for? It's nearly demonic, Aziraphale."

"Well, it shouldn't be. However, I'm curious as to why YOU'RE searching for Raphael."

"It's none of your business, Aziraphale."

"Actually, it um...very well might be. You see, Raphael is my mate. Therefore, it's my business when there are those that would search for him, when they have no authorization or reason."

"AUTHORIZATION!?" Gabriel's voice boomed, shaking some of the books off of the shelves, but Aziraphale didn't budge, because even though it seemed that Gabriel forgot Aziraphale's position, that didn't mean that the Principality forgot.

"Yes, quite. You don't have authorization to search for Raphael."

"And how would you know that!?" He growled.

"Because I know for a fact that God has spoken to and with him. I know that Raphael will only speak with me or God as far as celestials go."

"He's spoken to me, you've seen it."

"No, he's...I believe the human term is...tolerated you."

"My, my, my...you're acting less and less like an angel and more and more like an arrogant demon!"

Aziraphale gasped and pushed Gabriel away. "I am NO such thing!"

"Look, just tell me where Raphael is, and I'll leave. Just like you said, you're his mate, so you must know where he is."

Before Aziraphale could utter another word, his bookshop door swung open and outside there was the fiercest storm he had ever seen in England. The sky was so dark, it was nearly black. Thunder sounded off without pause, and sometimes it crackled with rage and fury with the illumination of the lightning revealing the figure that nearly broke the door down. The wind outside was howling like a pack of wolves, but that didn't matter once the door closed again. In fact, to Aziraphale, it didn't matter much at all, because in the doorway was Raphael, and he was glowing with wrath. "Archangel Gabriel. How about you and I take a walk."

The voice he used left no room for argument. Aziraphale could hear it as well as feel it. The stern tone, the thick air that the voice created as if it had its own aura, it left Aziraphale weak at the knees, but not in pleasure or in love, but for once in the long time that he's known Raphael or Crowley, he was terrified to his core. He had never felt this much wrath from anyone but God herself. "Where have you been?" Gabriel asked, obviously pretending that he could stand up to the wrath Raphael was exuding.

"Let me rephrase that, Gabriel. Either you come with me back up to Heaven or I drag you there."

"HA! I'd like to see you try!" Gabriel laughed out, but his laughter quickly died when both he and Aziraphale noticed the instantly miracled bracelets on both of Gabriel's wrists and ankles, that seemed to be made entirely out of stardust and a swirl of all the elements ever created. "Wh-What are these!?"

"They are binds that I personally made. I gained approval for them by God. Only I or she will ever be able to use them. They will also only ever be used in approved executions so I'm told. Then again, all executions have to go through her."

"I-I-I'm b-being executed!?" He gaped as his face gained the exact color and shade of freshly fallen snow.

"We will speak of it once we return. However, keep in mind, if you continue to resist, those binds will cause you pain unimaginable. THIS...is dragging you. You wanted to see me try, well, you have it." Aziraphale chanced a look into Raphael's eyes and it made his heart stop. He had never seen such a cold look in his life.

"R-R-Raphael!?" Aziraphale stuttered in fear, but to his surprised it was instantly ebbed as Raphael looked at him with complete warmth and...something he knew, but didn't recognize coming from Raphael. He just...couldn't name it when it came to his mate. It was...intriguing, and he would love to question it if the situation wasn't oddly so serious.

"We will speak later, Aziraphale. I promise. Just stay here and do as you normally would on any other normal day. I'll be back, I promise." He gave a reassuring nod before snapping his fingers, miracling both him and Gabriel away and likely to Heaven.

"Wh-What just happened!?" He squeaked while holding a hand to his chest. "R-Right...might as well try and do as he asked." He whispered to the empty air while watching the weather settle outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Heaven, Raphael and Gabriel arrived directly in God's throne room, where God was standing, nearly as furious and wrathful as Raphael. "Lord! What's going on! I've done nothing wrong!"

"You searched for Raphael without my permission. You backed Aziraphale into a corner, questioning him of Raphael's whereabouts, when it wasn't yours to question. Aziraphale was right, you are not authorized to HUNT DOWN RAPHAEL! He is MY angel, not YOURS! You are my MESSENGER, not my SOLDIER! Answer me! Why have you gone to look for Raphael?"

"Something isn't right, Lord!" He shouted as he looked at Raphael, who stood next to him with his arms crossed and a permanent wrathful expression on his face. "Something hasn't been right since the angels fell. Since BEFORE the fall!"

"What do you mean?" God questioned cautiously with a furrowed brow.

"I mean, Raphael, Lord. He's...He's...well...I...I remember fighting him before the angels fell. Michael and I were told that Raphael planned to join Lucifer, but not just that. We were told that he planned to pretend that he was still on our side so that he could preform a sneak attack and make an attempt to kill you. I...hearing that, I was more than happy to go after him, Lord. I was happy to fight him. However, in the middle of it...something didn't seem right. Something didn't feel right. He was scared. No, he was terrified and confused, and I could see it in Michael's eyes that she noticed the same thing, but Michael kept on, so I did as well. It was the middle of the battle, we didn't know what else to do."

"What happened to Aziraphale during the battle?" God questioned sternly.

"Aziraphale? He fought! He was exceptional! I'll give him that. For an angel at least. However, it was strange...at some point...he disappeared from the battlefield."

"He's a Principality and has always been." God stated, which caused Gabriel's eyes to widen immensely.

"I...I thought that was a joke! If...If he's really a Principality, then why am I looking over his miracles and his status on Earth?"

"I have my reasons." She sighed out. "Now, tell me why Aziraphale was tortured."

"T-T-Tortured!? By WHO!? WHEN!?"

At that, Raphael lowered his arms to look at Gabriel with a skeptical expression. "So...you don't know that he was tortured?"

"Of course I didn't! Who was it? Was it one of the fallen?"

"We're not sure, but whoever they were..." Raphael breathed in before breathing out. "...we trusted them, and for a while...we thought you had a hand in it. God and I have been trying to recover our missing memories."

"Missing memories!?" Gabriel gaped. "Who...wait...no, if you don't know...that's a stupid question, but...why would you think I would torture Aziraphale!?"

"Because, I had a dream where you spoke with the angel who tortured him. I just couldn't tell who the torturer was. You were accompanied by Michael, who seemed to be perfectly fine visiting. You never discussed torture, but you discussed ways to punish Lucifer's followers if it got out of hand."

"We did, and I told them that it was too extreme! Do you not remember that!?"

"No..." He said with a furrowed brow. "...I don't."

"Raphael, release me, please." Gabriel pleaded with a shake of his head. "I would never wish any pain upon you of ALL angels, and doing anything to harm Aziraphale would practically throw you into Hellfire itself."

That caught both God and Raphael's attention. "Why is that?" God asked.

"I can't say." Gabriel whispered out like a dead man whispering out his last most treasured words, but in this case, it was a secret that was apparently held on to since before the beginning of time.

"Can't or won't?" God asked quietly.

"Won't." He sighed.

"I command you to tell me why above all angels, you would never wish pain upon Raphael." God spoke, her voice echoing in her throne room with a feeling of Ineffability.

"Because I love him." Gabriel choked out. "I loved him then and I love him now. If I'm to be persecuted for any of the seven deadly sins, it should be envy, because I was overflowing with it when I heard that Raphael and Aziraphale were mated."

"Angels only love once and completely." Raphael whispered out with pure astonishment. "They get ONE choice..."

"...yes, I know." Gabriel told him with a sad smile. "I know very well what I decided, and in doing such, when I found out that you were mated with Aziraphale, I was envious beyond comprehension, but I also decided that I would keep Aziraphale safe if Lucifer's followers did truly try and start a war. I...I failed, but then you brought him back."

"I what!?" Raphael gasped at the same time that God shouted,

"He what!?"

"Neither of you remember that?" Gabriel questioned with widened eyes, but then they furrowed. "I remember the entire battle. Perhaps I could help."

"We would appreciate th-AH! SHIT!" Raphael collapsed to the ground clutching at his core. "I can't...HE can't! God, We can't st-stay like this any longer! It's run its course! I'm burning! He doesn't want to burn me! Please!"

"Change then! By all means! Gabriel is still bound, so he won't be able to hurt you."

Raphael nodded, before yielding to Crowley, who also tried desperately to keep up appearances and allow Raphael full control for the moment, but it proved to be too much for both of them.

He transformed into Crowley right before Gabriel's eyes. "Lord! What is the meaning of this!? This is...He's a demon!"

"Yes, I am." Crowley gasped as he still struggled with the residual pain he accidentally caused his own corporeal form. "You said something was...wrong since before and since the fall? W-Well, this would be classified as wrong." He let out a laugh, but he only ended up coughing up blood, which was ironically a mixture of gold and ebony liquid. "I am both Raphael and Crowley. I am both The Seraph Archangel Raphael and the demon Crowley. We don't know why this happened."

"You...did you fall?"

"Yes, but I wasn't supposed to." Crowley answered once he felt stable enough to. Then, with a shaking hand, he snapped his fingers and Gabriel was released. "God said so herself."

"So...someone betrayed you and altered your memories?"

"Yes." Crowley answered. "And they also burned books that held God's memories in them, taking her memories as well. We...don't know what they did to Aziraphale to make him forget being my mate, but whatever it was, it was to both of us, because I didn't remember being his mate."

"Gabriel..." God spoke with a slightly pleading voice. "...do you mind if I have us travel through your memory to see what happened when Aziraphale died?"

"I...sure...but...I...I won't get punished for not protecting Aziraphale will I?"

"No, but you may be a great asset to finding out just who may or may not have had a hand in it." God answered.

"She's right. If we can point out who WASN'T there in the battle, then we should be able to narrow the list quite a bit."

God moved forwards and placed a kiss on Gabriel's forehead, immediately taking the three of them to the battle as Gabriel remembered it. They saw it threw his eyes and the rest of his senses.

_Gabriel was panting and his heart was pounding. 'Where's Aziraphale!' His thoughts screamed as he frantically looked around the battle. Screams were heard and swords hissed through the air before crashing with an ominous sound. 'There just...something wasn't right with Raphael when we battled him! He's innocent! I know it in the deepest part of my grace.'_

_There was a jolt of fresh panic that struck Gabriel in a similar way that lightning might strike a tree. He watched Aziraphale stumble out of a space of thin air. 'Who the hell would miracle him in the middle of the battle? That's not the normal air given off through one of Aziraphale's miracles.' Gabriel watched Aziraphale stumble and hold his gut as if he had been stabbed and he had been limping terribly._

_"Raphael!" Aziraphale shouted before crying out in pain and collapsing to the ground._

_"NO!" Raphael shouted with a piercing scream that not only shook all of heaven, but it halted the entire battle. Even Lucifer stepped forward with wide eyes as Raphael ran towards Aziraphale. There were mates fighting mates, and those who had lost mates, but the pure ineffable sense of sorrow and mourning that Raphael rippled from his form and throughout all of Heaven, seemed to have even Lucifer looking at him in concern._

_Lucifer put his blade down while Raphael brought Aziraphale's limp form into his lap. "Brother?"_

_"Lucifer! I don't understand! He's not hurt!"_

_Lucifer tilted his head in confusion, and then there was God, who stared at Lucifer with her OWN confusion. She seemed perplexed that Lucifer would put his sword down. She also seemed incredibly worried about Aziraphale. "Brother, I know that I started this war, and I know that I will continue it, but will you allow me to try something on your mate?"_

_"You're not going to finish him off are you? He still has life in him! You can't!"_

_"Hush now, Brother. I wouldn't do that to you. I can reveal hidden wounds. I excel at revealing things that are hidden in nature, in heart, and in physicality. Will you allow me to do it?"_

_"Fine, but if you hurt him any further, I WILL kill you!"_

_"That's fair." He nodded before wiping away Raphael's tears. He then closed his eyes to concentrate as he slowly waved a hand over Aziraphale, revealing burns of every degree and some that hadn't been invented yet, as it went past physical form. In some places there was blood, blisters, a color of red that God hadn't invented yet, golden blood pouring out like water from a pitcher, and there were wisps of grace floating out and about Aziraphale's body like a white, blue, and stardust decorated fire. Lucifer gently moved Aziraphale's arm that was covering his stomach, and a burst of his grace shot out as if released from the heaviest of pressures known to any being._

_"WH-WHO DID THIS!?" Raphael screamed. "HE HAS DONE NOTHING TO ANYONE EXCEPT BEING KIND!" He waited for a moment before roaring like one might think a dragon would roar if God had created those before this whole ordeal. "SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD! FIGHT ME!" No one came forward, so with a defeated sob, Raphael looked down at Aziraphale, but Gabriel was looking around the room._

_'Where...Where are Sandalphon, Uriel, and Metatron?' He asked in passing before turning his gaze back to his heartbroken Choice._

_Raphael laid Aziraphale flat on his back, moving his arms to lay by his sides, and wiped his own tears away with determination. "Raphael, what are you doing?" God asked as she seemed to become increasingly worried._

_"I'm sorry, Mother. He didn't deserve this. I have to do this."_

_"Do WHAT, exactly!?" Gabriel asked as his grace began to cry out, begging that whatever Raphael was about to do, that it wouldn't end in Death or permanent extinction._

_"You know..." Raphael chuckled, but it was obvious to everyone in the room, rebel and angel alike, that there was absolutely no humor in it. It was resignation and complete surrender. "...Mother, I'm your eldest, and I watched how you spoke and breathed life into every angel. It was a beautiful thing. You put yourself into each one of us, and now, I will do the same for Aziraphale."_

_"NO!" Gabriel and God shouted in pure crystallized panic._

_"You can't!" God told him. "I forbid it!"_

_"I'm dearly sorry then, Mother, but I've already fought with Gabriel and Michael on the battlefield because they thought I was aligned with Lucifer. I suppose...if punishment is what I will suffer for saving his life, then I will go gladly for I love him, but I will also always love you, Mother._ _I will still love each and everyone of my friends and siblings." He looked up at Lucifer and smiled at him. "Thank you, Brother. I hope to never forget this." He then held both hands to his core, wincing and hissing in pain as he pulled out the full wisping form of his grace which was every shade of green ever created and some that God had decided to keep to herself, because they were just too beautiful to belong to anyone else but Raphael. He then split it in half, which nearly blinded all of Heaven, but he obviously didn't care. Once it was done, he placed his own grace back within himself, gasping and panting from the action, and then he put the other half into Aziraphale._

_Once the added grace settled, Aziraphale immediately awoke and he was screaming, his voice everything and nothing, loud and quiet, an echo and a solitary voice, a piercing wale and a gentle whisper. "Raphael! Help me! I burn! I hurt! Betrayed! Help me! Please!"_

_"Shh...I will, Aziraphale." Raphael nodded before moving shaking hands over Aziraphale's wounds, aiming to heal them all. He turned Aziraphale on his stomach as gently as he could after he was done with all of the injuries on his front, and everyone gasped in horror as they saw the ripped, bleeding, burned, and mangled areas of his back. "A-A-Aziraphale, my love, I n-need you to try and unfurl your wings. Can you do that?"_

_Aziraphale nodded and arched his back ever so slightly. However, instead of two sets of wings revealing themselves, because Aziraphale had once been a Cherubim, only ONE set of wings came forward and one of them was broken, causing Aziraphale to cry out in pain. "I...what's wrong? I...I swear I can FEEL as if my other wings are there, but I can't move them! What's wrong!?"_

_"Aziraphale, your other wings AREN'T there." Lucifer whispered in pure horrified sympathy. "I know my allies and myself have killed and harmed many angels that still aligned their graces with God, but this...this is beyond cruel."_

_"Raphael!" Aziraphale questioned with a tangible panic that everyone could feel. "Tell me he's lying! Please! Tell me!"_

_"He-He's not lying." Raphael whimpered. "I...I don't know how to heal this, as it's never happened before, but perhaps...I can invent a new method for this cruelty." He looked up at Lucifer with pleading eyes. "Brother, I'm going to need you to do something for me. Something...I know you're not going to like."_

_"Don't! I...we're connected, Brother! We were breathed into creation at the same second before time began! I know what you're going to ask of me, and I can't! I won't!"_

_"Please! Then, wherever God sends you and your allies for rebelling against Heaven...I will go willingly and be by your side. Please!"_

_The room full of millions and millions of angels was a thickening quiet. It was a quiet that had only been known in the nothing before God changed everything. Angels didn't need to breathe, so even that wasn't heard. It was pure deafening silence. At least it was until Lucifer started sobbing. "I beg you...Raphael...Brother...don't ask me to-"_

_"I need you to!"_

_"What!? What is he asking of you!?" Gabriel begged to know._

_"It's the only way I can heal these injuries. Any other injuries I can heal, because they aren't directly connected to our grace, but wings are a representation of our grace. A manifestation of it. A corporeal form of it. It's as connected to us as our own grace in our forms, and as such, there hasn't been a healing lesson for it, because this has never been done before! Please!"_

_"Y-You...You HAVE to come with me. I-I have to keep an eye on you. I have to-"_

_"I know." Raphael smiled before turning his back to face Lucifer, causing everyone to gasp and murmur._ _Gabriel looked to God and she was silently weeping, and though she looked like she wanted to stop it, or to look away, she didn't. She watched._

_"F-Forgive me, Raphael."_

_"I forgive you." Raphael said just before Lucifer grabbed his blade and used the fire to cut off Raphael's wings, earning the piercing cry of Aziraphale begging him to stop, and the screams and shouts from everyone else for too many reasons to list._

_"O-Okay! That should be enough." Raphael gasped as he was left with one set of wings that, due to the fire coming off of the sword, were completely charred from a deep forest green to an ebony black through and through. He struggled to turn, but once he did, he held his arms out, and Lucifer placed the wings in his arms._

_"Y-Y-You fool! You-" Aziraphale tried to cry out while great globs of tears fell from his face and onto Heaven's floor._

_"I do not w-wish to have...more wings...than you. It...always...bothered me to." Raphael let out a dry chuckle before laying his wings on Aziraphale's body. He then repeated the healing process with his emerald green light, but this time, there was a blue glow as well. Then, to everyone's surprise, even God, apparently, as her eyes were wide with astonishment, Lucifer used his own red aura to assist Raphael in his task. There was a sense of peace that calmly went through Heaven in an almost similar way to a babbling brook._

_Eventually, the wings dissolved into Aziraphale, and the wounds on his back weren't just healed, but it was like they never happened. "I think...I think perhaps you proved to me that I have been foolish, Raphael. If you're willing to sacrifice your wings-"_

_Lucifer didn't get to finish that statement as A sword was miracled into existence, plunging from thin air, aiming for Aziraphale, but Raphael covered his mate's body with his own, taking the sword directly to the core of his grace. 'NO!' Gabriel thought. 'Lucifer was about to stop! He was about to see reason! Who would want to continue war!? War is a horrible thing! There was about to be peace!'_

_At that moment, Lucifer took Raphael off of Aziraphale's body to look him over while Aziraphale scrambled to get up and do the same. "N-No..." Lucifer whimpered as he held a hand to Raphael's core. "...c-come back! Y-You were supposed to come with me, Brother! I-I'll bring Aziraphale, too, if you want, just...no...you don't even have to come with me, just come back, please. I've only ever really known you and God. Please..." In a state of time, Lucifer's pleading for Raphael to come back lasted a full month non-stop and no angel dared to move._ _When Lucifer finally looked up, he saw God standing there, continuing to weep. "YOU! You're GOD! You are UNLIMITED! Bring him back! Please!"_

_God nodded, much to Lucifer's surprise and did just that. She restored his grace and healed the wound, but then her brow furrowed in confusion. "This...This isn't...possible."_

_"What's not?" Gabriel asked._

_"Someone...has found a way to...alter grace. To...mutate it. To...make it without holiness. Someone's been in my library and in my room! Someone has betrayed Heaven in a darker sense than you have Lucifer!"_

_"I understand that I betrayed you, but who would do such a thing!? Mutating another angel's grace!? Especially when that angel is Raphael!?"_

_"I-I don't know...and...I don't like not knowing."_

_"Well, welcome to the club, Lord." Lucifer huffed, but even God could tell he was trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work._

_"His...His grace has been mutated and until I can find a way to change it...I can't have him in Heaven, or you and your followers."_

_Lucifer let out a sigh before looking at Raphael. "Will he live?"_

_"Yes, and he'll be at your side. He'll become what I will make all of you."_

_"Which is?"_

_"Something similar to what has happened to his grace. I will mutate your grace the way I see here, and you shall be demons. You shall be everything that Heaven is not. There needs to be a balance, and one mutated grace is far too unbalanced for existence, especially to the scale his has been mutated."_

_Lucifer stood up, and looked at his followers. "Is that agreeable to all of you?"_

_Everyone nodded their heads solemnly, but then there was a cruel and laughing voice echoing through the air. It was a voice masking itself, for no one could pinpoint who the angel was. Then, before anyone could have time to react, there was a flash of every color in existence in an instant, and God was suddenly casting out all of the rebels along with Raphael._

The memory sharing ended, and they were thrown back into reality. "Why do we not remember any of that!?" Crowley questioned as he held both his head and his core.

"Because you were likely targets." Gabriel supplied. "Someone wanted there to be a conflict. Someone WANTED there to be a war. They knew that you or God would likely try and stop it, try and calm it and keep the peace, but apparently someone wanted the war...or to use it. I will say this though...I didn't remember the horrific torture that was evident all over his body. I suppose us coming together for one memory activated it..."

"Use it how?" Crowley asked.

God hummed in a disappointed voice. "As a distraction. While the war goes on, they could try and use the distraction, turmoil, and cruelty to break into my library and eventually my room. In there, if given adequate enough time and if they were intelligent enough, they could do worse things than mutating another's grace. They could learn things that only I should know, and they could obtain that knowledge for themselves."

"Why wouldn't you keep them from doing that? Why wouldn't you, I don't know, lock them up?" Crowley desperately asked.

"Because I didn't think anyone would dare go directly into my personal library and room. I was apparently wrong, and when we're done here, I will be making immediate efforts to lock down my library and room from everyone, even..." Her eyes widened as she remembered one of Gabriel's thoughts. "...It was Sandalphon, Uriel, and Metatron."

"I trusted Uriel. She was like a sister to me." Crowley stated. "That's where the feeling of being betrayed by someone I trusted came from, but we can't just waltz up to them and say, hey, we have it on good AND villainous authority that you have been stealing from God. No, we're going to need to watch the three of them closely and nitpick at every little way they react to things and in the way they speak as well as what they say."

"He's right." Gabriel stated. "Lord, allow me to preform the task. Allow me to keep an eye on the three of them. I'll have to act different to what I would like to act, but to keep up appearances and bring them to justice, I will do it."

"Are you doing this to seek vengeance for Raphael?"

"I will be honest, Lord. I'm doing this, not just for vengeance, but...even Lucifer was wronged. He was about to concede. He was even READY to go. He was ready for whatever punishment you would give, but then...well...you saw the rest. I...This may be a very stupid suggestion, but perhaps Crowley should seek a direct audience with Lucifer and discuss the events before the fall."

Crowley gawked at Gabriel and nodded his head. "Yeah, that is REALLY stupid, Gabe. Really!? Oh, I'll just walk right up to his door and have a good old knock on it and say, 'excuse me, Satan, would you mind opening up a bit? I would really like to talk to you about Heaven! Oh, and by the way, I'm your brother. Not dead. Yeah, and Beelzebub TOTALLY wouldn't think any suspicious about the cover I'M already under in Hell! She's one of the sub-princes. My Prince name in Hell is Leviathan. No one knows it's me, they just know when their orders come from me, and they're usually only for the worst of the worst. Those who rape, murder, and do things I would not wish to utter in God's presence. THEY get special treatment from my demons."

"Wait, first prince? How many princes are there?"

"Well, Hell has your princes and sub-princes. Beelzebub is one of those. I'm one of the top princes. Other than that, everyone assumes I'm just your normal demon that does most of his work up top. God knows this, surely. The ones that get judged, rather than coming directly to us...they get sent directly to me."

"Yes, I do know this. I just wasn't aware that Leviathan was you. Who gave you that name and position?"

"L-Lucifer did..." Crowley trailed off as the realization hit him. "You think he remembers who I am, and that's why he gave me such a high position?"

"It wouldn't hurt to check." God stated.

"Uh, actually, yeah, it might hurt a lot. It's HELL!" Crowley scoffed before adding. "Did you not hear me? They all think I'm an average demon!"

"Then, I suggest you're careful." God quipped with a small smile. "Gabriel is right. It could help us. Just...as much as I dearly appreciate and love Aziraphale, do not tell him what we're doing. He seems to have been a key point in Uriel, Sandalphon, and Metatron's plans. He was tortured and then thrown into the middle of battle with hidden wounds. They must've wanted something from him, but once he wouldn't give it to them, they disguised his wounds and tossed him into the fray."

"I understand. We should also keep Gabriel being nice and...still...in love with me...a secret as well."

"I AM nice!" Gabriel gasped.

"You need to work on it with Aziraphale." Crowley stated.

"Duly noted." Gabriel sighed. "Fine. Hopefully we can figure something out. I just hope we figure it out before the NEXT Big War."

"WHAT next Big War?" God asked as she tilted her head.

Crowley and Gabriel looked at each other with wide and horrified eyes, and at the same time they said, "Oh, shit!"

"WHAT?" She questioned again.

"You know how you said they could do worse than mutate grace?" Gabriel questioned.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Well, they very well might've. They may have altered history. They may have...taken any one of your unwritten books and..."

"Written...their own plans!" God groaned. "How could I let this happen! Gabriel, Crowley, please...I don't know how long this might take, but we can't let that happen. I do NOT want the world to end, and especially not in WAR! Gabriel, while Crowley goes back to Earth to ease Aziraphale's worry and then to Hell to talk to Lucifer, will you explain to me what they have written?"

"Of course."

"Good! Let's get started, my boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO BOY! So, fun fact, when I get writer's block, it sucks more than Tornado season. (I'm from Texas, every season is Tornado season) So, when it DOES go away, it explodes, and thus...we have a long F*cking chapter. Also, thank you once again to everyone who has been patient with me. I hope you all have been enjoying this frantic ride we've been on, and Oh Lordy! The plot twist I added had me grinning maniacally like a fool to the point where my husband was wondering if I was okay. 
> 
> "Yeah, I'm okay, just adding plot twists and heartache."  
> "Oh, you're writing fanfic, then. Well, have fun."  
> "THANKS!" X3
> 
> Again, love you all and I appreciate every single one of you! See ya in the next chapter!


	10. Awkward!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, it gets awkward, but I fix it!

Once Crowley made it back to the bookshop, he was immediately pinned to the shops door and all of the blinds had been closed while the windows were miraculously tinted. "Where the Hell were you!? What the Hell happened!?"

Crowley could feel Aziraphale's tight grip on his coat as well as the heat coming off of him, and under different circumstances, he would normally end this conversation with his angel with a lot less clothing, but Aziraphale was worried, and he was now Crowley. Not Raphael. "Calm down, Angel. I was only gone...maybe a couple hours."

"H-Hours, you say!? You were gone for another ten years! I couldn't sense you or Raphael!"

"Shit!" Crowley groaned. "I took Gabriel...well...Raphael took Gabriel to God's throne room, because we had thought that he was the culprit in wiping our memories and stealing from God. He wasn't, so God and I had a chat. Gabriel was...pardoned? I guess? But yeah, we had a chat and we tried to go over the battle once more and we realized who WASN'T there. However...we also realized that for some reason...you were an important aspect of whatever their plan was. They...tortured you and...well...you used to be a Cherub. Do you remember that?"

"ME!? A Ch-Cherub!?"

"Yes." Crowley nodded. "A Cherub. You had two sets of wings, in total, four wings, making you, Aziraphale, a Cherub. They took your bottom set from you. They...ripped them off. and I...I...to heal you...I had someone cut off my own and I placed my cut off wings on your back, which then left me with one set of wings. After that was the fall, but I don't know how Raphael got the other two sets of wings back. It's still a mystery, one we're trying to solve. Now, to answer your question that I'm sure is coming...No, I didn't get caught. I'm fine. I also apparently have business to attend to in Hell." Crowley gently grabbed Aziraphale's wrists and slowly moved them off of him, urging him to let go. When he did, Crowley then wrapped an arm around Aziraphale and pulled him closer so that he could give him a deep kiss.

The deep moan he pulled from his angel had an almost immediate affect on him, which somehow at the same time reminded him that he had to go have a talk with Lucifer. He pulled away and Aziraphale made an adorable whimper. "Crowley..."

Crowley smirked before leaning forward until his mouth was right next to Aziraphale's ear and whispered, "If you want, when I get back, we can test the limits of that new bed of yours." Aziraphale visibly shuddered, which brought a full grin to Crowley's face as he leaned back to admire and appreciate the flushed angel, who then frantically nodded. "Good. I look forward to it." He winked before walking out of the door. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said with a wave as he could feel the aura of worry that came from Aziraphale lick at his own grace.

Once he walked outside, he looked at how everyone was dressed and he hissed at himself before miraculously changing into black and red clothing that matched with the times. "Right...to Hell then." He thought about taking the front door, but that would mean stopping by nearly every sub-prince and explaining where he was going. He didn't much like that, so he decided to go visit an abandoned barn on the outskirts of town. It was quite a ways, but he didn't mind.

Once there, he summoned a piece of black chalk and began to draw the reverse form of his Prince summoning circle, so that instead of summoning him, it would teleport him. If he was lucky, there would be no other princes around today.

After he finished the circle, he summoned a black and red candle, and lit it, allowing the wax to drip at it's specific points. This was not a summoning or reverse summoning circle anyone would find in any book. To be honest, none of them were, but a good portion of demon summoning circles worked, only because a few demons wanted to feel needed by more than just Lucifer. They didn't last long afterwards.

After the last drop of wax finally fell, the portal opened into an abyss of black with a ring of fire seemingly being sucked into a black whole, yet not vanishing or shrinking. With a sigh and a shake of his head he muttered, "I hate portals.", and jumped in.

Once threw, he shuddered and shook off the slimy feeling he always got when going through. He then looked around and was relieved that no other princes were around. So, with that, he walked up to the big ebony and crimson gates that were Lucifer's chambers, and he opened the door without knocking. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Leviathan?"

"You don't seem to be very bothered by me not knocking on your door." Crowley said as he pulled back the red satin curtains that revealed a large golden and red bed, a red red and golden rug underneath it, two ridiculously large wardrobes on either side as well as two large dressers.

"Of course I'm not. Only you would have the nerve to not knock." He said as he came out of what was apparently the bathroom, because hot steam was coming out of it, and Lucifer walked out with just a white towel wrapped around his waist, his long blond hair stopping beneath his muscular shoulders, still dripping wet, and his sapphire eyes looked at Crowley with a strange amount of concern. "What is it, Crowley?"

"So you know I'm both Crowley and Leviathan?" He asked as he stepped closer into the room.

"Of course I know. I am ruler of Hell after all."

"So...you also know that I used to be Raphael?" He dared to ask.

Lucifer flinched just as he was about to reach into one of his dressers for something to wear, and he lowered his hand. "I thought...I thought you didn't remember."

"There's a lot I don't remember. There's a lot that even God doesn't remember."

Lucifer whipped his head around to stare at Crowley with widened and shocked eyes. "You...You spoke with God?"

"I have...a few times." He confessed.

"H-How is she?"

"Wrathfully pissed at a few of her angels. I...She told me I wasn't supposed to fall."

"No, I'd have to agree on that. That's why I gave you one of the highest positions I could, but why you allow everyone to think you're just an average demon is beyond me." He turned around and grabbed a loose red shirt with baggy long sleeves that gripped at the ends of his wrists and at his waist. He then put on a pair of black trousers, socks, and boots.

"You know...that's not what's in style right now..."

"You know..." Lucifer chuckled. "...I really don't care. Perhaps it'll come back in style some day. I find it comfortable and therefore I shall wear it. It's not like anyone else sees me in this form. Anyone else who asks to come in...I change into my monstrous form. It's better that way. It allows me to go topside for a few and get some fresh air."

"So...you do evil work top side, too?"

"No." He sighed before sitting on his bed. "I don't. Truth be told, I don't much like all of the tempting and cursing, and damning. However, the punishing..." He raised a brow with pursed lips. "...that I can stand. Especially when I can see what's in their hearts. It's another reason why entrusted that to you. So, Brother, what have you come to see me for?" He asked as he patted next to him on the bed, telling Crowley to sit there.

Crowley nodded and moved to sit in the spot Lucifer told him to. Once there, he let out a heavy breath before shaking his head. "Oh...where to start." He laughed weakly. "Well, first off...I have a problem. In the beginning...after the fall...I could alter between being Raphael and myself. We were the same person, but...not. We could alter who we were, based on situation, and we could talk to each other. I was...am...split in two. It's like a split personality disorder, but the other personality is more...tangible. He can walk on and around holy things and he can hear prayers, but I can't. Now...he's appearing less and less, but through the years, I've also been getting flashes of memories. So has he. However, they're different memories. We're keeping a document of them so that we can try and see why this happened, and so far, we came up with something."

"Does it have to do with what happened just before everyone was blasted away and fell?"

"YES!" Crowley shouted with relief. "So, you remember that!?"

"Hard not to, Raph." He chuckled mournfully as he shook his head. "I still have nightmares of cutting your wings and hearing the screams and cries you would make."

"I-I'm sorry." He whispered as he took in Lucifer's horrified expression.

"Don't be. You brought your beloved back. It was the most powerful form of sacrifice I've ever seen. It made me realize that I was being foolish, and that I had done SO MUCH wrong. I...can't quite explain it, but...I know I deserve being here even if she never meant it as a punishment, but more as an equalizer of sorts. To keep the balance in the universe. However, until now, I was certain that I was the only one that remembered that."

"Until just...well...for me hours ago...in real time...decades ago...you were! Then...Gabriel supplied us with his memories of the battle. It was the same. Say...you said only I would be the one to just walk in without knocking, but how would you know if I've never been in here?"

"Because I'm your brother and you're my brother. We've NEVER needed invitation or knocking. Now, tell me about Gabriel's memories."

Crowley explained everything he could from Eden to present day first. He then told about Gabriel's apparent memories and was slightly grateful that Lucifer didn't interrupt him at all. He, of course, left out the personal parts that involved him, Aziraphale, and a bed...and sometimes NOT a bed. "...and then they told me to come talk to you, so I have."

There was a knock on the door, bringing both of them out of the conversation. "Lord Satan?" Beelzebub's voice was heard.

Lucifer looked at Crowley with wide eyes. "Do you trust me?" He frantically whispered.

"Yes?"

"Good, get on the bed and under the covers. I'm going to need you to transform into a woman. An OBVIOUS woman."

"Why?"

"Lord Satan, are you there, I need to discuss something of great importance with you."

"Because it's Beelzebub, and she thinks you're a normal demon. Don't worry, I'll mask your aura with my own. She'll think your human, and I'll add a glamour on your eyes and face."

"Okay." He winced before transforming into a woman with sizable breasts and obvious curves that still complimented her flat stomach. She got onto the bed and under the covers and took snapped her fingers to leave her in just the underwear and no bra. However, the underwear was considerably shorter than this century would've deemed appropriate.

Lucifer then did the same thing, but his undershorts were at least the normal length. "Hmm...you know...you make one Hell of a woman." Lucifer teased.

"We're brother and sister!" She whispered with a slight laugh.

"No, not really. We're not of the same blood. I just started calling you brother and you ran with it. So..."

"LORD SATAN!"

He transformed into his monstrous appearance, but still retained a humanish size. "Come in if you must!" He growled before carefully putting Crowley's legs up. "Do you still trust me?" He whispered so quietly Crowley almost didn't catch it.

"Yes, but if you kiss me on the mouth, I'm kneeing you in the balls."

Beelzebub opened the door and gave a dark laugh. "Ah, I see! Well, no wonder you wouldn't answer the door."

"Beelzebub, I'm in the middle of something. Can it wait!?"

"How long have you been in the middle of this." She asked.

"None of your blessed business. Now, state why you're here or show yourself to the nearest torture chamber where I will have one of Leviathan's demons have fun with you."

"R-Right. It's...It's the demon Crowley, Lord."

"What about him?" He asked before hovering a careful hand over Crowley's face, causing her eyes to turn into a silver color and her hair to be long, wavy, and caramel colored. Her face was more curved like a beautiful woman who belonged in a high class society. She looked nothing like Crowley. Not like the others knew her. He then got off and covered Crowley with the blanket.

"Where did you find a human like that?" Beelzebub blinked several times. "Have the other main princes had a turn with her yet?"

"You've heard the humans tell stories about Satan having many wives?"

"Yes, but they're just stories." She chuckled.

"Well, this is my first wife." At his word, a silver bracelet with engraved red wings on it appeared on Crowley's wrist, and unknown to Crowley, the same happened to Lucifer, but thankfully, Beelzebub didn't notice.

"O-Oh...but...isn't marriage a holy thing?"

"This one is obviously unholy. Now, if I have to ask you one more time..."

"Right! He um...He hasn't been reporting anything lately. It's been two decades and he doesn't have any commendation so..."

"I have him doing some personal work for me. He has been reporting directly to me, and those that do, are not to be filed, followed, observed, or interrupted until I release them. He has not been released yet. Now, leave."

"Y-Yes, Lord Satan."

Once they both thought she was long gone, they both transformed, and Crowley was the first to speak up. "Okay, what the Hell are these!?"

"Apparently...our wedding bands." Lucifer groaned.

"What are you talking about!? Aziraphale is my mate! We made a bond in Heaven AND on Earth! We've even had sex! How..."

"Demons get a choice, too." Lucifer shook his head. "Although, I didn't think it would be like this!"

"Um...Lucifer...you're my brother, can we just...undo this?"

"You don't just undo a bond, Crowley! Besides, to do that, you'd have to get God's blessing to..."

"Ah! That's it!" Crowley put his hands together and said, "God, we have a problem! Come to Lucifer's room, please and mask your aura."

"CROWLEY, YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINK...ING..." Lucifer trailed off when a bright white light appeared in his room, revealing God.

God turned off the light and masked her aura, smiling at the both of them. "Hello. What seems to be the problem?" Without hesitation, Lucifer ran forward and wrapped his arms around her. One might think it would destroy him entirely, but because God could control her own aura and holiness, it didn't do anything but provide him with joy, comfort, and tears. "I see...Is this why?"

"N-No..." Lucifer choked out before lifting his wrist.

"Oh..." She smirked at Crowley with a mischievous glance. "...when were you going to tell me the two of you were getting married! Ah, I missed the wedding and everything. Wait...why are you both nearly naked?"

"Don't ask." Crowley groaned. "Look, it was an accident, but can you fix it? I don't want to be his husband or wife or...spouse. I'm perfectly fine being his sibling."

"He's right." Lucifer nodded. "Besides, he chose Aziraphale. It should stay that way."

"Awe! But the two of you would make such a cute-"

"MOTHER!" They both shouted with pure impatience.

"Relax, boys. I'm just joking. God's sense of humor and all that." She took both of their wrists and kissed the bracelets before kissing their cores. In that instance the bracelets were gone and both Lucifer and Crowley could feel the bond leave them. "Better?"

"Much! Thank you!" Crowley sighed in relief before furrowing his brow with a thoughtful look on his face. "But...if we could have something between us that would allow us to communicate...that would make things a bit simpler. He could keep watch from here and on Earth and we could talk with each other either mentally or in person."

"You've been to Earth?" God asked Lucifer with a risen brow.

"Gee, thanks, Crowley. Remind me to shove my foot up you-"

"Lucifer!" God scolded.

"Sorry." He pouted. "Yes, I have. I tested it one time and passed by one of my demon princes in my human form, which is almost exactly like my angelic form, just without the wings, and I talked to them. They tried to tempt me! So, I know this...is not what they remember. I can go up freely and just...be. I don't tempt or do evil. I just...breathe and walk around and enjoy."

"Hmm...fine." God nodded her head before she miracled two blocks of silver. One in each hand. "Take them."

Crowley took his and Lucifer took the other. They both looked at each, then at her. "Okay, thanks for the hunk of divine silver...what are we supposed to do with this?" Crowley asked.

"Isn't this supposed to be burning me?"

"Not unless I will it." God replied with a loving smile. "Now, all you have to do is will these to be whatever pieces of jewelry you desire and that will be your link of communication. It will also keep the both of you hidden from Hell when you are both on Earth. No one but the two of you, and myself, will feel it's divinity. We'll need all the help we can get. I do NOT want to see my world end, and Gabriel tells me that near the end of the world, you'll give me a grandchild, Lucifer."

"I'd have to find a woman that would be willing to bare my Nephilim first!" He scoffed. "And even then...it says she would be human! Who in their right mind would say, 'Oh, you're Satan? The devil himself? Everything the books say? Yeah, I'll have sex with you.' That's highly doubtful."

"I hope you're right." She sighed. "Because that child will supposedly have powers that will be similar to my own. To create and think something into being. If that time comes...and we don't catch the criminals responsible for altering what I had planned...have your demons deliver the baby to Crowley. I will tell you what you need to tell him when the time comes."

"Understood, but why would you give these to us?" Lucifer asked. "Why would you allow me any communication with him?"

"Lucifer, you saw the error of your ways when you cut Raphael's wings off. I can respect that. The two of you were closer than any mated pair. You understood each other to an incredible degree, and you weren't even mates. You were brothers. ARE brothers. I also believe that the three angels I suspect have betrayed Heaven, and are still in Heaven have more accomplices that may still be in Heaven, but most of them might be in Hell. I need to find out who they are so I can punish all of them accordingly."

"Ah, I see." He nodded. "Well, for me..." He looked at the block of silver and grinned at it before turning it into three separate and large rings. He also made the effort to etch in Enochian promises onto all three of them. The first one read, 'I promise to protect my sibling Raphael.' The second one read, 'I promise to protect my sibling Crowley.' The final one read, 'I promise to protect everything my dearest sibling holds dear.' He then snapped his fingers and they were around his right ankle. Once they were there, he used a left over chunk of silver to cover the Enochian promises. "There...I like that."

"It suits you." Crowley grinned. "Now, my turn..." He said as he looked at his block of silver with a questioning expression. He then transformed it into a chain necklace with a silver dragon as the pendant." He put it over his head and was instantly assaulted with Lucifer's thoughts.

_'I hope this works. If it doesn't I've no clue what I'm going to do.'_

_'Oh, it works!'_ Crowley thought back with a smile, which pulled a delighted laugh from Lucifer.

"There is ONE catch to this boys. Lucifer, turn into your beast form."

Lucifer looked skeptical, but did as he was asked. Once he did though, it brought Crowley to the ground on his knees. He quickly changed back with an intensely worried look on his face. "Crowley? Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah! I just...I felt ALL of your aura as if it was my own, but it wasn't. Your ENTIRE aura was added to my own! It was too much! I could...I could feel your every emotion."

"The same would happen if Crowley were to transform into his larger snake form around you, Lucifer. Your auras are just more prominent in your beast forms. So, be careful."

"Will do." They chorused together, and with that, God left.

"So...I guess...we have work to do." Lucifer sighed out as he looked at his anklets.

"Yeah..." Crowley said as he looked at his necklace. He then brought a hand to it and willed it to turn into a ring on his finger since he remembered that a lot of men no longer wore bracelets, but he had seen a few men wearing rings on other fingers that were not their ring fingers. So, he chose to wear on on his left pinky just as Aziraphale had been wearing one on his right. It had dragon wings on either side of the miraculously added onyx stone. "...there. That's better."

"I like it. Fits with the times, I suppose?"

"Yes, it does. I'll update you on that later, but tell me what you remember of the battle."

"It was basically the same. However, I will agree with God that there had to be more than three culprits. You don't just get three mischievous pricks to waltz into God's archives...wait...Aziraphale was a Cherub, correct?"

"Yes, we figured that out when we viewed Gabriel's memories."

"There was a Cherub, who always kept track of God's books and he organized everything in her library as well as her PERSONAL library. The PERSONAL library leads into her room. Our memories of that must've been taken of that, too, because...I remember...his name wasn't ALWAYS Aziraphale. If they can burn books and wipe God's memories...then they can rewrite in them as well! Aziraphale's name was once Zira. Just...Zira, and I'm willing to bet that his new name is a joke among them."

"How so?"

"Think about it. When you space out the name Aziraphale and listen closely...it sounds like A...Zira...Fell, but they of course wouldn't be able to have that as a Principality's name, so they changed it. When they took his wings, they demoted him! He was God's Librarian!"

"Well..." Crowley blinked several times. "...that explains his intense love for books."

"Yes, and it also explains why they had him tortured! They were looking for information! If they found it...we have no idea, but they got the result they wanted."

"We HAVE to get to the bottom of this, Lucifer."

"I agree. Now, you go. I'll contact you when it's less suspicious. I just all of a sudden had a wife, now I have to figure out how to get rid of her."

"You can always say that she couldn't physically handle all that you are, and you accidentally killed her, and after that you burned her body and soul."

"Yeah, that's just dark enough to be convincing. Thanks." He groaned. "I just hope we never have another situation like that again."

"You're not the only one. See you later, Lucifer."

"Farewell, Raphael." He nodded, and Crowley left to go keep his promise with Aziraphale about testing out that bed.

When asked about the ring, Crowley just told Aziraphale he got it on impulse, and Aziraphale accepted that before accepting Crowley into his bed that would soon need to be replaced once the sun had risen the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you I would fix it!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> See ya in the next chapter!


	11. Love From Unlikely Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, couldn't come up with a better title and it's 3am where I'm at as I'm typing this.

"Angel, I asked if you wanted a lift home." Crowley asked as he noticed that Aziraphale wasn't following him. He saw that he was still standing there in the rubble, clutching tightly to his bag of books, and he grew a bit concerned.

"Hmm?" Aziraphale replied, trying to calm his sudden nerves along with his pounding heart. "I...yes! That would be lovely. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Angel." Crowley muttered just low enough to where Aziraphale could barely catch it.

Once Aziraphale got into what he honestly found to be a beautiful automobile, he looked around it, and used his senses to try and get a feel of the air that surrounded the car. "Crowley, Dear Boy, is your car...sentient?" He asked once he felt a strange sort of soul within the car.

Crowley looked at him when he got into the car and actually made the effort to look around his car. "Eh...I um...sort of...well...that's a discussion for another time."

"H-How about when we get back to my bookshop?" He asked nervously, not knowing whether or not Crowley would honestly answer. After their night of 'breaking in the bed', Crowley said he was going to go back to sleep, because his visit to Heaven took a lot out of him, but they also never addressed the Holy Water conversation.

"You'd want me back there? I mean...I know the last time we were at your bookshop together, we had a great time...several times over...but..."

"Yes." Aziraphale blushed. "I...I also...when you...when you handed me my bag of books...I felt it."

"Felt what?" Crowley asked as he started the car without the headlights on. The last thing they needed was to be discorporated at the same time by a few murderous and bomb happy humans.

"I felt your...love for me."

As soon as he said that, Crowley screeched the Bentley to a halt. "You WHAT!?"

"Well, I mean...you've said it once or twice, but...I just thought...I thought you said that more out of...well...obligation, and I guess, I shouldn't have assumed, but I...I also realized that I...the feeling is mutual."

"You...I thought...well, we're mates. Been so since the Ark...so I thought you..."

Aziraphale blushed harshly as he looked to his book bag. "Well, yes, quite. I suppose, you're right. I...I've felt like this for such a long time...it's hard to pinpoint it, but now that I recognize the feeling, I- Oh, I'm really making a mess of this, aren't I?" He pouted and Crowley started the car again with a fond chuckle.

"Maybe, but you're cute doing it."

"C-C-Cute!?"

"Mhm." He nodded with a slight smile.

Once at the book shop, they went inside, Aziraphale placed the bag of miraculously saved books onto his desk, and left it to retrieve some wine and glasses. When he returned, he found Crowley collapsed on the floor, near the couch. "Oh! Crowley are you all right?"

"N-No!" He growled out. "Consecrated ground! It's a bitch!"

"Well, in that case..." Aziraphale said before putting the wine and glasses down. He then moved over to Crowley and picked him up by placing an arm under his knees and an arm wrapped around the top of his back, hugging his shoulders.

"Ngk! A-Angel!" Crowley whispered as heat began to flush to his face. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, My Dear. I'm taking you to bed."

"Someone help me." Crowley whispered as his effort decided to make an appearance while his heart hammered against his chest.

"I AM helping you." Aziraphale smirked as he carried him up the stairs and to his new very plush and comfortable bed. "However, I must warn you, this will not end like your body seems to be hoping it will end."

"Why else would you be taking me to bed?" Crowley asked before he was carefully placed on Aziraphale's bed.

"To take care of you. Not sexually, but...adoringly? It's...a bit of a mystery to me, but you walked across consecrated ground for me, and we haven't spoken in so long, I just...well...we've gone longer without seeing each other, I know, but I-"

Aziraphale was interrupted when Crowley cupped his face and placed his lips onto his angel's mouth, giving him a sweet, warm, and smiling kiss. When it ended, Aziraphale was slightly out of breath, despite not needing to breathe, and Crowley was still grinning. "I missed you, too, Aziraphale."

"R-Right." He nodded before miracling a rag, a jar of burn ointment, bandages, water, and ordinary soap. "Well, let me just take your shoes off."

"W-Wait...are you...gonna wash my feet?"

"In a way, but I'm also going to treat the burns on them as well."

"Angel..." Crowley whispered in awe. "...that's...you don't have to-"

"-I want to." Aziraphale said as he turned a stubborn gaze to Crowley's now uncovered eyes. However, neither were honestly sure who miracled them away. "You were in there for me...because of me. You even said so, and then you go and save my precious books..." He shook his head before looking down at Crowley's feet. "...allow me this."

Crowley swallowed a thick lump in his throat before nodding his head. "Yeah, okay, Angel. Whatever you want."

"Thank you, My Dear." He smiled before taking off Crowley's snakeskin boots that he knew weren't actually made of snakeskin like Crowley had claimed, but he wasn't going to let his demon know that. Once they were off, along with the socks that were reluctant to leave due to the severity of the burns, he gasped in horror at the wounds he saw. "Cr-Crowley...these...these are far worse than I thought. How on Earth did you drive from there to my bookshop!?"

"I imagined my feet were perfectly fine, but eventually reality caught up with me once you started to talk about you feeling my love for you."

"Oh...I'm incredibly sorry..."

"Bah! Don't be. At least you know my love's true and...OH! SOMEBODY! When I left my flat today, I hadn't planned on being so stupidly sappy!"

Aziraphale giggled at that remark. "I think it's charming."

"Yes, of course YOU would, but Hell? The last time I saw something _charming_ down there was when they decided to add REMINDER posters about not licking the walls."

Aziraphale made a disgusted noise as he shook his head. "I don't know how you can stand it down there."

"Honestly, I can't. It's too filthy and crowded."

The angel felt a bit of his heart break when he realized his bookshop is a bit crowded...with books. "Like...my bookshop?"

"No, not like your bookshop. I like your bookshop. If I didn't like it, I wouldn't be here so often. Well, that's not true. I love you, so I come here for you, but the fact that you made this place your own rather than something like what Heaven would approve of or what Hell would want, I enjoy it far more than I could say. It's...something, but I don't quite know what it is. I like it more than my flat, and I feel more comfortable here to be honest so..."

"A home?" Aziraphale whispered.

"Yeah a home." Crowley nodded as the word nestled comfortably within his grace. "That sounds...right. So, what about my feet?"

"Oh, well, since they're holy burns. I'll have to take away the holiness from them and then I can heal them normally."

"Right...how are you going to do that?"

"I...don't quite know. However, I feel as if I focus on just the holiness alone, I'll be able to pull out the erm...essence...of the wound."

"Don't...ever...say it like that again. I don't care what you use, but essence? Nope!"

"Why?" He asked with a risen brow.

"After all the beds, couches, and desks we've broken, how are you still so innocent!"

"Oh! Don't forget that one balcony in France back in the late 1700's!"

"Hmm...yeah..." Crowley smirked as he remembered all too fondly, being pinned there by not only Aziraphale's strength, but power as well. It was the angel's power that snapped and broke the metal railing on the balcony, forcing them both to let out their wings and miraculously wipe hundreds of memories from humans as they flew away. Aziraphale made sure to leave a good amount of money for the room and for the balcony as they flew back to London with their own miraculous disguise that kept humans and other animals from seeing them. "Well, that's my point though. How are you still so innocent? You know what? Never mind. Do what you have to do."

Aziraphale nodded and went straight to work. Unfortunately, removing the holy essence from a demon, meant forcing it to reverse it's effect, which apparently made it hurt tenfold, because Crowley immediately arched his back in pain, clutching the sheets and hissing through his teeth while he growled here and there, but other than that, he didn't tell the angel to stop, so he didn't.

When he was finally done doing that to both feet and ankles, he was holding a ball of pure and ineffable holy light. It held every color ever invented and some that hadn't been determined or invented yet. "W-Well, now what do I do with this?"

"G-Give it here." Crowley said as he sat up, holding his hands out.

"NO! It's Holy! It'll hurt you!"

"Trust me, Aziraphale. Please! It won't hurt me. I know what to do with it."

"H-How would you know what to do with it!? I mean, yeah, you may remember Heaven, but this is...well, I don't quite know what it is. I...I never heard of removing holy essences from demons before, I wasn't even sure if I could do it, but...It...It also feels quite a bit like you and a bit like me."

"I know, and I also know that you have no idea what you're holding. It's...well...It is Holy and it's also infernal. You...um...You mingled some of my grace with yours while pulling out the...essence...and...just...what were you thinking when you did that?"

"I wanted to heal, I wanted to pull out the holiness that was in your wounds, I focused on happy, joyful, calming, patient, and loving thoughts." He said as he looked at the floating ball of light. "Sh-Should I take this to Heaven?"

"No, they'll burn you instantly if they see what that ball of light is. I know what this is because I am several thousand years older than you. I've seen this. Though...I haven't seen the infernal aspect of it, but I do know exactly what this is, and I know what to do next. Just...do you remember that God helped with that book of my memories?"

"Yes, I was quite surprised and worried when the two of you showed up together. She explained quite a great deal of things, but she also kept saying things needed to go as planned."

 _'Wrong plan, Aziraphale!'_ He thought, but he couldn't say anything. "Right, well, call her."

"WHAT!? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, CROWLEY!?"

"No, you need to. Trust me. It will be all right. She might even be happy, because you did something no angel has done in a long time. You didn't miracle something into being...you actually created. You mingled our graces together, and as you pulled out the holy essence, you also accidentally grabbed some infernal essence." At his words, Aziraphale dropped the ball in fear that he would be burned, but Crowley quickly lunged forward and caught it in his hands as carefully as he could. "SHIT! Don't DO that EVER again!" He hissed at Aziraphale, causing the angel to stare at him in shock, because though Crowley had never been afraid to voice his displeasure, anger, or irritation about something it was NEVER directed at Aziraphale. Not even truly when the conversation about Holy Water happened. It was just irritation at the conversation in general. Not at him personally, but this was anger, and it was directed at him.

To his surprise as the ball was in Crowley's hands, it started to pulse and change into several different shades of blue and yellow. "What...What do those colors mean?"

"It means that you made it sad and scared." Crowley sighed.

"It...It feels!?"

"Yes! Of course it-!" Crowley shook his head, visibly trying to calm down. He then turned his attention to the ball in his hands. "Hey, can you hear me?" Crowley whispered to it with the gentleness of a new mother, which caused Aziraphale's eyes to widen even further. However, his jaw dropped when the ball gave a low hum while it changed to lighter shades of blue and yellow, which soon started to mix in with white and a delicate pink color. "Yeah, it's okay now."

"I'm sorry, do you understand it?" Aziraphale asked with his brow nearly meeting his hairline.

"He didn't mean it. He just doesn't know what you are, but it's okay. He's good." The pink hue became deeper until it was nearly red, but still clearly pink. It hummed several more times as if it was giggling, and Aziraphale swore he had never seen a smile light up Crowley's face the way this ball was causing one to. "Yeah, don't worry, we'll get you all situated. Um...what gender would you like to be?"

"Gender!?" Aziraphale squeaked, still not understanding a single thing that Crowley was talking about, and if it wasn't for the answering hums and changes of colors from the ball, he would ask if Crowley was feeling mentally ill.

A hum and an array of deep colors. "Right um...well...hmm..." Crowley furrowed his brow before placing a hand on his head, and pulling out a small and skinny swirling light strand of orange, green, and white. He then placed it into the ball with a bright smile. "There you go. A bit of knowledge."

"How do you give knowledge to a BALL, Crowley! Honestly, you're being ridiculous!" He nearly shouted, but instantly regretted it when the ball turned into a deep heart wrenching blue. He wasn't sure why, but it broke his heart and he felt unimaginably guilty. "Cr-Crowley..." He whimpered as he held a hand to his chest. "Wh-What is that thing?"

"Nothing quite yet, but it will be." Crowley grinned. "So, did you pick a gender?" The ball hummed and settled on a bright pink color. "A girl! W-Well...you're certainly going to be trouble, aren't you?" He chuckled. "Okay..." He then looked up Aziraphale with a hopeful look that sent Aziraphale's heart into his throat. "...pick a girl name. Something to call her."

"A name? Crowley, for beings like us...names are important!"

"Yes, I know. So choose wisely. After you name her, I will finish what you unknowingly started, and you will have to QUICKLY call god. Simply tell her you created something and that you need help. She will answer."

"You're a demon, how do you have so much faith?"

"I'm HALF demon, thank you, and just...trust me, okay? Tell her you created something that you had to name, and that I finished the creation. You NEED to do that, okay?"

He nodded, despite his heart thundering with an unsure beat. "Okay, Crowley. I'll...I'll do it, but promise me you'll be okay?"

"Aziraphale, if I'm any more okay, or happier than I am now, I would think that I was returned to Heaven. You truly have no idea what you just did, and through such an unprecedented way as well. I'll be fine."

"Okay...um...A girl name...well...I know you said that it was meant for sadness, but...my heart ACHED SO MUCH when it went into that deep almost Sapphire blue, that...I can't quite think of anything else. So...Sapphire."

"A beautiful name." Crowley nodded before turning to look at the ball. He kissed the top of it and whispered in an Ethereal voice as well as Enochian, _"You were created from love, joy, happiness, calmness, and patience. I breath into you as much of my life and grace as I am able, and I breathe into you your name. When I say your name, your creation will be finished into being and into corporeal form where you will grow, age, and eventually become immortal."_ Crowley took a deep steadying breath, and Aziraphale had to take more than a few steps back, because of the thick waves of love and just pure ethereal and infernal emotions that were encompassing ONLY Crowley and the Ball of light, yet it was also reaching him and it was nearly too much. Then, Crowley gave the ball another kiss as his aura dramatically died down to a very low hum. _"Sapphire."_ He whispered, and in that moment the blinds were closed, the windows were tinted to an impossible black, and the ball glowed so brightly it nearly blinded Aziraphale.

Once Aziraphale took away his arms from his eyes, that he just realized were covering his face, he heard an infant's cries and Crowley chuckling lightly. "Cr-Crowley?" He weakly asked as he noticed a naked female infant with one black wing and one white wing coming from her back at her shoulder blades as they wrapped around her for warmth.

"Shh...that's it...everything's all right now." Crowley soothed the apparent fledgling in his arms. "Aziraphale, call God. Quickly, before anyone else finds out about her."

"R-Right." He did exactly as he asked, but before he could finish the prayer, a bright light quickly flashed in the room, revealing God herself.

"Let me see her." God said gently.

However, at her words, something incredibly instinctive and protective took over Aziraphale and he rushed over to Crowley's bedside, opening his arms wide as well as his wings. "No!" He shouted, not knowing entirely what he was denying, but he feared she would do something to the fledgling in Crowley's arms.

"Aziraphale, it's okay. Let her see." Aziraphale looked at Crowley who was still smiling down at the fledgling with waves of love pouring off of him.

Hesitantly, he lowered his arms and put away his wings, as well as stepping to the side, but not too far. "Well, isn't she precious?" God smiled as she sat on the bed with Crowley. "What is her name?"

"Sapphire. Aziraphale picked it. I think it's a beautiful name."

"Yes, it most certainly is. An Earthly name as well. It suits her, considering she is your's and Aziraphale's fledgling."

"O-O-OUR WHAT!?" Aziraphale squawked before fainting.

God miracled another bed in the room, and also miracled Aziraphale onto that bed, placing him and the bed next to Crowley on the other side. "Well, it seems he's a bit slow on the uptake." She reasoned before looking back down at Sapphire, who was now asleep in Crowley's arms. "She has your hair...and a lot of it! Goodness, it's draping over her shoulders." She giggled.

"Yes, so it seems. What eye color do you think she'll have?"

"Oh, I imagine her namesake. Sapphire. So um...how did this happen exactly? I know I made it possibly ONLY for mated angels and demons, but...usually that involves a mingling or mixture of essences which is done in the Ether in your true forms. That...didn't happen."

Crowley nodded his head and explained everything from the fight about Holy Water to Aziraphale healing him and holding a ball of light. "...he didn't know what to do with it, and I did, so...I...finished the creation."

A burst of red light appeared in the room, causing both God and Crowley to look at the source with intrigue, and both were equally surprised to see Lucifer in his human form standing nervously in the room. "I...I felt it all the way from Hell. I left my room in my beastly form and asked my princes and sub-princes if they felt anything off in the air, and they all said no, that it felt as disgusting as normal, and the only other being I have been able to feel things from in Hell was Crowley, so I...after feeling ALL of that...I...I came up, thinking something was wrong, and then...a...I...haven't felt it in such a long time, but a burst of love...G-God...why are you here?"

"Lucifer..." Crowley grinned. "...come and meet your niece."

"M-M-My what?" Lucifer whispered so quietly that it was almost unheard.

"Your niece. Come and meet her." Crowley repeated.

Lucifer walked over with wide eyes and a thundering heart. Despite what people may say, he does have one, but it only starts beating for two people. Three now, it seems, but originally it was his brother and God. Now...it's for this small fragile thing in his brother's arms. Once he saw her, his knees gave out beneath him and he let out a shuddering breath. "She's...She's so small. She's so beautiful, I-" He then gave a horrified look at God and repeated the same action Aziraphale did, but instead of standing in front of her, he spread his arms and wings directly over Crowley and the fledgling, using his crimson feathered wings to cover them. "-You can't have her!"

God smiled at the three of them, her own heart filling with a protectiveness and love she hadn't known for quite some time, yet it was entirely and remarkably unique and new to her. She figured that this must be what the human women feel when they look upon their first grandchildren. The other fledglings that were born, were looked after by other angels as well as their angelic parents, but there been VERY few since the fall. Two hundred at most in nearly six thousand years. Yet, she hadn't personally seen any of them as small fragile fledglings, because the parents miracled them fully grown, growing her 'army'. This was different. This was small, fragile, and precious. Just like her humans. "I promise you. I will not harm her. I will, in fact, hide her from Heaven. You should do the same, hiding her from Hell."

He nodded his head as he put his wings away, but then he noticed Aziraphale passed out. "Um...what happened to Aziraphale?"

"He passed out once he realized this little one was our fledgling, or...at least once he heard that she was." Crowley answered. He then turned to God and smiled. "She's still asleep, would you like to hold her?"

"Hmm..." God hummed lightly before miracling an infant sized night gown on Sapphire with special slits that would allow her wings to remain out. "...I would love to, but Lucifer had quite the reaction. I think you should allow him to hold her."

"O-Oh, no, I couldn't...I'm...I'm bad and evil and..."

"You're her Uncle." Crowley stated as he carefully handed Lucifer the small fledgling.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Lucifer carefully took the fledgling into his arms, holding her like Crowley had. When her head fell ever so slightly towards his chest, he shakily sat on the bed, facing Crowley. "O-Oh..." He breathed out. His lip trembled as tears began to fall from his eyes. "...you're so fragile. You're so beautiful, fragile, wonderful, strong, loved, and just...oh, you're incredible. Your heart...it hasn't even seen the world quite yet and it's filled with so much!"

"I forgot that you can see what's in others' hearts the best out of all of us." Crowley admitted. "What do you see in her heart?"

Lucifer chuckled lightly as he held her a bit tighter. "A troublemaker for sure, but kind, caring, thoughtful, creative, adventurous, small hints of wrath, but she's new, so that'll be her getting used to the world and the things she won't understand, but I also see that she subconsciously knows who her parents are. She...She also knows who I am...and...she feels safe with me."

"Well, Uncle Luci..." Crowley beamed.

Lucifer sent a false glare at Crowley. "She is NOT calling me Uncle Luci."

"We'll see about that." Crowley laughed warmly. "Well...will you keep her hidden from Hell?"

"I'll do that and more." He whispered before taking Sapphire's hand and kissed her wrist. A small red light glowed on her wrist and something akin to a birthmark appeared on the inside of her wrist. It was a small star. "This symbol will allow her into my personal chambers whenever she wishes and it also offers her protection from all the denizens of Hell as well as Hellfire. She will be completely unnoticed by all of Hell. They won't pick up on ANY kind of aura on her."

God nodded and motioned for Lucifer to hand her the fledgling. He did without argument or hesitation, and she gave him a grateful smile for it. She looked down at Sapphire and felt a singular tear of her own fall from her face. "He's right. You are so fragile and beautiful." She lifted Sapphire up slightly and kissed just behind her left ear, creating a cross symbol with wings on either side of it. She then lowered her and held her normally. "The symbol I gave her will protect her from any of my angels that would wish to cause you, Aziraphale, or her any harm. She will also be immune to Holy Water, and just like Lucifer, this symbol will allow her to go undetected by everyone in Heaven except for me, and if she so wished it, she could use the symbol to come and visit me, and...Crowley?"

"Hmm?"

"If we can't find a way to end it, and Lucifer DOES have a Nephilim...the Antichrist...then I will personally protect her up in Heaven, but only if that's okay with you."

"I would appreciate that a lot. Thank you." He nodded. "Say...will she need normal human baby needs?"

"No." God smirked. "She will not need to be fed or changed. Sleep, however, is another story. She'll need a lot of it. She has a lot of power inside her. You're going to have a lot of trouble with her when she realizes it. Now..." She stood up and handed the fledgling back over to Crowley. "...it's time Lucifer and I returned to our own realms. Aziraphale will wake up soon, and I doubt he would like to see us."

"WAIT! What will I tell him about the markings?" Crowley questioned with a worried expression.

"You can tell him that mine was a birth mark she was born with." Lucifer stated.

"And you can tell him mine is my blessing saying that she is under my protection." God stated. "It's the truth after all."

"Thank you." He grinned. "Both of you, and Lucifer, we'll need to come up with a human name for you at some point so that you can visit, disguise your aura, and Aziraphale won't freak out."

"Yeah, but after this Nazi business, okay? I'm swamped in Hell right now. We're getting so many new souls." He then gave a look to God.

God rolled her eyes with a slight huff. "A lot of them come to me, because a lot of them realized how wrong they were and they repented, but yes, there are many that I have no choice but to send to you, because they take joy in this suffering and follow it wholeheartedly."

"Mother, Lucifer, you two have plenty of time to argue. Right now, Aziraphale is going to wake up any minute. I love you both. Farewell."

"Farewell." God nodded before leaving.

"Good luck." Lucifer said before leaving.

Thirty minutes after they left, Crowley was still holding a sleeping fledgling with scarlet hair draping onto his arms when he heard Aziraphale stir awake. "Oh...Crowley...I had the strangest dream." He said before opening his eyes, which instantly widened while he bolted upright into a sitting position. "It wasn't a dream. Oh...Oh good Lord."

"Would you like to hold her?" Crowley asked as he miracled the bed Aziraphale was in, to fuse with the one he was on, making a king sized bed that would never exist anywhere but the bookshop and the room in the upstairs flat that was impossibly large to begin with. "She has a birthmark of a star on her wrist and God's blessing behind her ear."

"G-God's blessing?" Aziraphale stuttered as he stared at the small fledgling.

"Yes. She was a new creation in our supernatural sort of realm. So...God blessed her, giving her approval of her existence. Would you like to hold her?"

Aziraphale nodded his head and scooted closer to Crowley. He then took the fledgling from his arms with a stuttering heart. once in his arms, Sapphire had opened her eyes, and Aziraphale instantly wept. Her eyes were a stunning Sapphire blue with actual stardust in her eyes. To others it would seem like specks of silver, grey, and other glittering colors hidden deep within her Sapphire blue eyes, but it was there right enough. They were beautiful and filled with love that shockingly enough was directed at him. He knew in that moment that even if it cost him his entire existence that he would risk everything for her. "Sh-She's ours." He whimpered out while Crowley wiped away his tears.

"Yes, she is, and you named her."

"She's beautiful, Crowley. I...I...Oh...I made her so sad earlier!"

"I'm sure she forgives you." Crowley smiled warmly as he brushed some of Sapphire's hair out of her face. "She'll apparently have powers, but she won't need food or changing. However, she'll need a lot of naps due to her powers."

"That makes sense, but what will we do about...erm...about our sides, our jobs."

Right at his words a holy parchment floated in front of Aziraphale while a hellish one floated in front of Crowley. "Um...Aziraphale...?" Crowley asked as he read over what his said. "Tell me what yours says, EXACTLY."

"It says... 'Principality Aziraphale, I have given your daughter my blessing, and as such, she will be under my protection from things I would consider a danger to her. In order for her to grow properly, she will need time and the guidance of you and Crowley. I am gifting you-" Aziraphale stopped with wide eyes while making several different choked sounds. "-I am gifting you twenty-five years of what the others will deem commendation, but what I will deem as paternity leave. By twenty-five she should have control of her powers and wings. Use your time wisely and teach her well.' Crowley...it's signed with her personal signature! Wh-What does yours say?"

"Right..." He swallowed a spiteful lump in his throat, because he just KNEW that Lucifer would've known that Aziraphale would ask him to read it. "It says... 'Demon Prince Leviathan, also known as the Demon Crowley, it is to my understanding that you and the principality Aziraphale have created a young fledgling. No one in Hell will know about this, I swear to you. I remember our past well, Brother, and I remember the first fledglings. I will gift you twenty-five years of what the Denizens of Hell will call commendation for blowing up a church, but what I will call paternity leave...or maternity leave, should the mood strike you. Raise your fledgling well and with as much patience that you can muster. I know you remember what we were like as Fledglings. I doubt that your fledgling will be much different, except for the fact they will have all of Earth to play with rather than stardust and Holy gardens.' It's signed by Lucifer's personal signature." He breathed out before chancing a look at Aziraphale. His parchment bursted into flames while Aziraphale's poofed into stardust, and he saw that Aziraphale's jaw was dropped, and his face was paler than he's ever seen it.

"Cr-Crowley?"

"Yes?" He winced.

"Is...Is that even your name?"

"It is. Only Lucifer knows me as Leviathan. He remembers who I was in Heaven. We were the first set of twins in the universe. God created us and breathed life into us at the exact same time. He still thinks of me as his brother, and he doesn't truly think I was meant to fall either, but...I am one of his Princes. One of the highest ranking princes. When God judges those who die, and she deems them bound for Hell...they get sent to me. The books say it differently, but that's what happens. I command a legion of demons skilled in torture. You...really don't want to know the rest. I'm not there a whole lot, but I still have A LOT of paper work to file sometimes. You know...to tell which demons to be in which chambers during certain months, and I'm the one that assigns them their commendations based on the person tortured, why they were tortured, and how they were tortured. I...I don't like it, but I will admit, a lot of them deserve it. However, I like it better up here with you. I'm happier with you."

"L-Lucifer himself kn-knows about our d-daughter! H-How are you okay with this!?"

"Because he's my brother." Crowley shrugged. "There's a lot you don't know about him, but whenever he gave his word, he ALWAYS sought to keep it. Even in Hell. I've known and witnessed this for nearly six thousand years. If he says Hell won't know, then they won't. If he says I have 'commendation' for twenty-five years, then I have commendation. I'm not one to look a gift demon in the mouth. I'm taking this, and gladly so. I will have twenty-five years with my daughter and you. That's twenty-five years we can be together and no one will bother us."

"What about after twenty-five years?" Aziraphale questioned as he looked down at the fledgling that still looked up at him with loving eyes.

"I'll...figure out something. I promise, but she should be smart enough and logical enough by then. We'll raise her and teach her."

"I hope you're right."

"About what?"

"About Lucifer keeping his mouth shut and not saying anything about our daughter." Aziraphale spoke strictly as he held Sapphire just a bit closer to his chest. "I'll take him on myself if I have to in order to protect her."

"I know you would, Angel. I just...are you mad at me for not telling you about the whole...Leviathan thing?"

"No, I can understand why you didn't tell me. I really can, and I love you so much, and we...we have this beautiful daughter, it's just...a lot at once. I mean...what are the odds that both Lucifer and God would give us the same amount of time off for the same reasons, writing almost the same things?"

 _'About as much chance as there being God and Lucifer in the same room together for one loving reason.'_ Crowley thought, but knew better than to voice. "Whatever the case, Aziraphale, we'll love and raise her, and enjoy twenty-five years. Okay?"

"Okay." Aziraphale nodded as he looked lovingly down at Sapphire, who once again started to fall asleep. "What about your feet?"

"Huh..." He replied as he moved his feet. "...God must've finished healing them wuen I wasn't paying attention...or..."

"Or...what?"

"Or...it was our daughter without us knowing." He stated with wide eyes as he moved his feet around, consciously searching for the aura, and it definitely WAS Sapphire who healed them. "It was I can feel it."

"Oh my...we have our work cut out for us, don't we?"

"Yes..." Crowley chuckled. "...yes we do."


	12. Teleportation Among Other Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was NOT supposed to be this damn long, but here ya go! Enjoy!

"Crowley!" Aziraphale shouted throughout the bookshop.

"What?" Crowley said as he woke up from his second nap for the day.

"Where's Sapphire?" Aziraphale's stressed tone brought Crowley to a full blown alertness.

"She's not in her room, taking a nap?" He asked frantically as he miracled himself dressed before darting to the room that Aziraphale had miraculously added to accommodate their daughter. Once in there he felt a chill of panic rush through his veins. She wasn't in there at all. In fact, there was no sign that she even played, or tried to cause mischief. Her bed looks like she slept in it.

"W-Well, l-let's see...she's only a year and half old so she couldn't have gotten far..." Aziraphale tried to frantically reason.

"...She's a Demonic and Angelic Nephilim that just so happens to be a year and half old AND she's already shown signs of her powers." Crowley told Aziraphale before letting out a heavy yet worried sigh. "I'll find her, Angel. I promise."

"Thank you, Crowley! She has to be around the bookshop somewhere."

"I don't think that's the case, Aziraphale." Crowley sighed. "She can teleport."

"She can WHAT!? When were you going to tell me this?"

"When I woke up from my second nap. There was a reason why I needed it. Don't worry...I'll find her."

"Should I get some Coco ready for the two of you?"

"Nah, not just yet. I'll let you know." He walked downstairs and remembered that he could telepathically communicate with Lucifer. _'Lucifer, you there?'_

 _'Uh-huh.'_ There was amusement in his voice and an all too calm patience that told Crowley he knew something he needed to know.

_'You have Sapphire, don't you?'_

_'Yes, well, imagine my surprise when I sense someone appearing in my chambers while I'm looking over YOUR legion of torture demons, and while Beelzebub is still stupidly asking me questions about why you would get such a hefty commendation. She showed up, I walked in using my beastly form to scare off any demons and she just...giggled at me. She's a fearless one, Crowley. I turned into my human looking form and she started playing with my hair. Come down here, and I'll show you where she is. You'll have a direct pathway to my chambers in approximately three seconds.'_

The portal appeared and Crowley walked through it before Aziraphale could sense it, and after shaking off the slimy feeling portals gave him, he realized he was put directly into Lucifer's chambers, and on his bed was Crowley's sleeping daughter with a thumb in her mouth and wings wrapped around her. She was also in a new red dress that neither Crowley or Aziraphale had bought or made for her. "You are trouble." Crowley chuckled out as he sat next to her on the bed. He smiled when she didn't so much as wiggle.

The door to Lucifer's chambers opened, and he already knew who was there. When it closed, he felt an air of transformation and heard Lucifer's quieted and fond laughter. "I told you she would be a troublemaker. If anyone in Hell saw her, they would think she was the Antichrist. Especially with wings like those. Six more months and she'll be two years old...and she's already figured out teleporting."

"Yeah..." Crowley groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "...but at least she's learning her powers now, rather than later." He lowered his hand and looked at her sleeping form. "Would hate it if she made friends and then she miraculously teleports herself somewhere else while playing with them. We'd still have to wait on her getting out of the house until she can put her wings away, though."

"Yes, that's true. Are you going to teach her to fly?"

"We'll have to. It's the only way to properly stretch her wings out. We'll also have to teach her how to groom her wings, which will be interesting to say the least." He instantly heard snickering from Lucifer. "Oh? And what's so funny?"

"You're going to have thousands of feathers all throughout the bookshop! It's going to be a mess!"

"We'll make her feathers into pillows, don't worry. Can't very well get rid of them, and I'll sew the pillows myself rather than miracle it. She's my daughter, it'll be special, and if it gets to be too much, I'll make an entire mattress or couch out of them if I have to, or, if she wishes it, we'll collect them all, go to the shore of an ocean, and we'll let the wind carry them away."

"You can't do that." Lucifer sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because, she may be protected from Heaven and Hell, but she's not protected by humans, and her feathers will still have power. You either stuff them somewhere, or give the feathers to Mother so that she can do something with them. She'll like have the same plan of making pillows, so I imagine she'll have her own room in Heaven, connected to her own personal room for when that happens. I'll do the same as soon as you leave. It'll be her room, and if she ever goes missing or if she ever shows up here mysteriously or without you, I'll let you know immediately."

"Thank you, I really should take her now, though. Aziraphale will be worried sick."

"Of course." Lucifer nodded. "It was nice to hold her, though. She's getting so big!"

"Ha! I know!" Crowley said as he carefully picked her up, only a slight noise coming from her once she was in Crowley arms. "Can you imagine when she's fully grown?"

"You're excellent at instructing others to torture, Brother, but please, don't torture me with such thoughts. I nearly cried when I saw how big she was."

"Awe, is someone getting soft?"

"Only for you and her, yes, now go. Aziraphale's a big worrywart."

"And you're not?" Crowley scoffed before leaving Lucifer's chambers and appearing inside his and Aziraphale's room, where Aziraphale was indeed, worrying.

"Oh! Crowley! Is she all right!?" Aziraphale fussed over her, checking her for any injuries.

"She's fine. She didn't teleport too far and it wasn't difficult to find her, but she needed a new dress, so...yeah."

"Oh, thank goodness! I-I'll go put her down for the rest of her nap, then, shall I?"

Crowley nodded and handed their daughter over to Aziraphale, wondering what other trouble their daughter might get into.

* * *

At the age of two, she frequently teleported to and from the bookshop and Hell, much to Lucifer's delight and dismay as he noticed how much bigger she was getting, and the fact that she could say more than one word.

* * *

At the age of three, she had vanished again, and God was in the middle of organizing her personal library when she appeared in a chair, clapping her hands in delight. God smiled at her and shook her head in fondness before picking her up. "My goodness, Sapphire...how your fathers must worry."

Sapphire giggled and shook her head. "Daddy Azzie and Daddy Crow Crow don't know I'm here! Shhh..."

"Ah, I see. Are you playing hide and seek?"

Sapphire nodded her head and covered her eyes with her hands with a light giggle. "Daddy Crow Crow wanted to play a game with me, so Daddy Azzie said for us to play hide and go seekies!"

"Sapphire, are you scared of anything?" God asked as she moved a chair so that she could sit next to Sapphire.

The little fledgling nodded her head and drew her wings inward. "Spidies."

"Spiders?" God asked with a knowing smile and was pleased when Sapphire gave her a shy smile. "Well, what's so scary about them?"

"They can pop up anywheres! I saws one in bath time! Daddy Crow Crow was about to kill it it, but Daddy Azzie said not to, and he just took it out of the room and outside so that it stay living."

God knew that Sapphire was advanced as children go, but she was still ever slightly impressed with her ability to speak coherently like she was and to focus on a conversation such as the one they were having. "Well, do you know what your Daddies are afraid of?"

Sapphire's eyes became wide and filled with interest. "Daddy Azzie and Daddy Crow Crow not afraid of anything!"

"Oh, but they are, sweetie. They're afraid of loosing each other, and they're afraid of losing you."

Sapphire waved her legs back and forth while in the chair, seemingly thinking about what God had said. "But I'm right here!"

"But they don't know that. If they can't find you, they'll get worried or scared, and they'll try and find you, scared that they've really lost you."

"But...I remembers...I remembers what Grandma and Uncle Luci said when I was born!"

That caught God's attention as her brow rose with equal parts confusion, astonishment, and worry. "How much do you remember?"

"I remember things before I was born! Heaven things! It looks different now...but yeah..."

"Is that so..." God nodded her head, she also knew she wasn't about to use a three year old in order to find out things about Crowley and Aziraphale's past, so she was going to wait to find out what Sapphire knew, but at least it was something extra they could use. "...well, what do you remember me and Lucifer saying?"

"That if I want I can come here or there. Uncle Luci is fun, but if I go without Daddy Crow Crow...Daddy Crow Crow gets upsetsies, and I gets in trouble."

"Oh, I'm sure you don't get in trouble, but they do have a stern word with you."

"Yeah..." She sighed dramatically as she pouted and nodded her head.

"Child...that pout might work on your Daddies and your uncle, but it won't work on me."

Sapphire 'humphed' and crossed her arms with an even deeper pout, but this time this one was because she wasn't going to get her way. However, it soon eased when she looked around. "So...Daddy Azzie and Daddy Crow Crow are scared about me right now?"

"They very well might be. If you want to play hide and seek with them, keep it in the bookshop, okay?" Sapphire nodded her head with a guilty look in her eyes. "Good, now go on. Go back to the bookshop, and if you want to visit me or Uncle Luci, be sure to tell your Daddy Crow Crow first, but remember, NEVER tell Daddy Azzie that you're going to visit Uncle Luci. He'll know someday, but that will be something that your Daddy Crow Crow and I will discuss with him. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Grandma." She nodded and teleported out of Heaven.

"My...she is a handful." God grinned. "Much like Lucifer and Raphael."

When Sapphire appeared in the shop, she made sure to hide behind Aziraphale's desk. "-good idea, Crowley!?"

"Well, I thought it was at the time! She seemed bored, so I thought to play a game with her!"

"I'm right here!" Sapphire giggled out, and instantly saw Aziraphale and Crowley turning around to see her.

"Where have you been!?" Aziraphale asked.

"Behind the desk!" She smiled.

"We looked there." Crowley stated with his arms crossed.

"Umm..." She hummed while thinking, _'Think, think, think! What's that trick Daddy Crow Crow does...OH!'_ She quickly snapped her fingers and turned into a small white and black snake with blue eyes.

"Shit!" Crowley shouted as he staggered back, covering his mouth while his eyes widened to the size of saucers. Meanwhile, Aziraphale was completely speechless.

"That'ssss a bad word Daddy!"

Crowley stepped forward with shaking legs until he collapsed in front of her. He reached out with shaking hands and lifted her up to him. "Wh-When did you-? How did you-?"

Sapphire wrapped her tail around Crowley's wrist as she looked up at him sadly. "Daddy...do you not like me thissss way?"

"N-No, sweetie, that's not...that's not why I'm upset. I...look, I'm very proud that you can turn into an animal. That's an incredible power to have, but could you please turn back into your normal form?"

She nodded her head and slithered out of Crowley's hands, before transforming back to herself. "Daddy? Your sad. Why?"

"B-Because...I...I don't like it when I turn into a snake, Sapphire. I don't like it at all. Sometimes I have to, and sometimes I do it to make you laugh or smile, but I don't like it. The reason why I don't like it is because of the way humans perceive snakes and the way the perceive me. You're different, sweetie. You love it, and that makes it special and bearable, but...I'm scary to humans, and now you can do it too, and I think it's my fault so..."

"It not your fault, Daddy." Sapphire said before wrapping her arms around Crowley. "I...told a fib." She said before releasing Crowley from her hug.

"What was the fib?" Crowley asked as he noticed tears begin to well up in his daughter's eyes.

"I wasn't behind the desk." She looked down at her shoes, her wavy scarlet hair falling just in front of her face. "We were playing hide and go seekies, so I went to go hide with Grandma. She told me that you may have been scared to lose me...like I'm scared of spidies...so...I came back, but I didn't want to be in trouble for seeing Grandma without you...so I thought about the fun trick you can do...and I did it...all by myself."

"Thank you for telling me." Crowley said before taking her into his arms.

She returned the hug as best she could before saying, "You're not scary, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too! Just...tell me when you want to go visit Grandma, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded. "Can I go play in my room?"

"Yes, of course."

Once she was up in her room and out of earshot, Aziraphale took a few tentative steps towards Crowley. "Visiting GRANDMA!?" He whisper shouted.

"She can go up to Heaven and visit her whenever she likes, but she'll go unnoticed by everyone else except for God. It seems she teleported herself right next to God, so that was a good thing."

"Let's hope she's careful about it from now on."

* * *

At the age of four, she frequently teleported between Earth, Heaven, and Hell, but she started to always tell both of her fathers where she was going. She also made sure to never tell Aziraphale that she was going to visit her Uncle Lucifer.

* * *

By the age of five, she finally learned how to put her wings away and keep them away.

* * *

By the age of six Aziraphale and Crowley took turns teaching her how to fly. She mastered flying at the age of eight.

* * *

At the Age of nine, she told Crowley that she was going to go visit her Grandma, but right when she was about to teleport, Aziraphale bumped into her, and she ended up somewhere she didn't recognize. The room was beautiful in her opinion. It was obviously a room in Heaven, because it FELT like Heaven, but it was also a bit limitless. It was a forest under the night sky, but not just that. There were Nebulae and galaxies off in the distance that were ever so slowly swirling. The room had a large bed that hung from four trees, and the sheets, blankets, and pillows were a beautiful lavender and deep violet color. As she was looking around, she felt another presence in the room instantly, teleporting like she could, and she turned around to face them. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" He asked.

"I'm...wait..." She narrowed her eyes at him and remembered a bunch of extra memories that God and Lucifer had both taught her weren't her own, but Crowley and Aziraphale's memories instead. "...are you...Gabriel? The Archangel?"

"I am, and I'll ask again, who are you?"

"My name is Sapphire." She said before letting her wings out.

"And..." He started with a baffled expression. "...you're a fledgling!"

"Shh!" She said in an irritated tone. "Only Daddy and probably Grandma know I'm here."

"Right and who is your Father?"

"I have two Fathers." She stated plainly.

"Okay..." He breathed out before moving to his bed, and patting it for her to sit next to him. "...and who are they?"

She sat next to him and smiled up at him. "Aziraphale and Crowley, but I guess you'd remember him better as Raphael, but yeah. They're both my parents."

Gabriel's grace pounded in his chest as he looked at Sapphire. He couldn't quite fathom that Aziraphale and Crowley would go THAT far, but he also knew that since they were mated with each other, it wasn't any of his business. However, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the thought. Jealousy he knew he had no right to, but felt it just the same. Pushing that aside for now, he cleared his throat and nodded his head. "How did you end up here then?"

"Oh, My Dad bumped into me. Erm...Aziraphale...it's weird saying his name. My Angelic Dad bumped into me. It threw me off from teleporting to visit with Grandma. She was going to teach me about my other new powers."

"OTHER new powers?" Gabriel chuckled. "What else can you do?"

"Oh, I can turn into a white and black snake, I can fly, I can teleport, and uh...when I was I got mad at my Angelic Dad...I miracled his wine into water. It...was a stupid reason and I said sorry for it. He then let me cook with him that night, so it all worked out."

A knock sounded on Gabriel's door, causing both Sapphire and Gabriel to immediately look at the door. "Quickly, turn into a snake and go up that tree. Don't hiss and don't move, okay?"

She nodded and did as she was asked. Once up as far as she was able, while still having a full view of the door, she watched him walk to the door to open it. The person that appeared was a bald man, and just from the feeling he gave off, Sapphire already knew she didn't like him, which made it extremely difficult to not hiss at him. "Hello, Gabriel. I wanted to ask you something if that was all right with you."

"Sandalphon..." Gabriel breathed out. "...always a pleasure, please come in."

 _'Stay quiet, Sapphire. I don't trust him, but you have to stay quiet.'_ She heard Gabriel speaking to her mind, and if she weren't a snake, her eyes would've widened in shock.

"Oh, good! See, I wanted to ask you about Raphael."

"What about him?" Gabriel asked with a risen brow.

"Well, I was wondering how much you knew about him. He hasn't been around much, and we haven't seen many of his incredible miracles for quite some time. I'm just wondering if perhaps he was...discorporated or destroyed."

"Why are you asking?"

"Well, to archive it of course." Sandalphon said with an obvious fake smile.

"It's not your job to Archive things, Sandalphon. It's your job to smite, and to be ready in case Aziraphale needs help thwarting any demons. It's MY job to Archive as I am messenger for not just God, but all of Heaven. I didn't think I needed to remind you, so please, one last time, why are you asking about Raphael?"

"Why are you so defensive about it?"

"Because you are asking questions that are above your station and out of your position. You may be an Archangel as well, but what other Archangels, and not only that, but what Seraphim do in their spare time is not up for you to wonder about, look into, or even try and pry about. I can take this matter up with God if you like, but I heard it from her, herself, that she will be disguising Raphael so that he can be uninterrupted. If there's an angel that is asking questions he shouldn't be asking, I highly doubt she'll be too pleased about it, will she? I mean, what happened with the last angels that asked questions, hmm?"

"R-Right..."

"Unless...there's something that you know that I don't." Gabriel challenged, causing a serpentine smile to grow on Sapphire's face.

"O-Of course not! I...you were there same as I!"

"Right, so, unless you want me to tell God that you're poking your nose, DIRECTLY where she doesn't want ANY angels poking their nose into, then you'll get out of my room, and never bring him up again unless God wishes it. Do I make myself clear?" Sandalphon glared at him accusingly, but Gabriel just repeated himself. "Am I clear, Sandalphon?"

"Crystal, Archangel Gabriel." He ground out carefully before leaving.

Once he was gone, Sapphire slithered down from the tree and sat on the bed after transforming back to her original form. "I don't like him." She said quietly.

"Yeah, neither do we. Have Aziraphale and Crowley talked to you about Crowley and Raphael?"

"Yes, they have. They explained everything they could, but it's a little strange and doesn't make sense."

"Why is that?"

"Because...Yeah, my Dad's grace was tainted, but it was also split in two."

"Yes, we know that, but-"

"No..." She shook her head. "...you don't know. That was also what I was going to tell Grandma. I have...memories...that aren't mine. They're my Dads' memories from when they were in Heaven. I...don't know why, but I remember things they can't."

"Remarkable." Gabriel said in awe. "S-So...what do I not know?"

"The tainted grace inside of my Dad...My demonic Dad...It was made almost EXACTLY to God's specifications, but it didn't hold her love. That was the only thing that was ever missing. Grandma said she didn't even notice until I said something, because they made sure to keep a good portion of his original grace. Someone ripped his grace out, split it in two, and then attached the artificial and tainted grace to his. I...think they were hoping that it would take over all of his grace, but he loved too much. His love for my Angelic Father and for Grandma and for Uncle Luci-"

"Wait, Uncle Luci?"

"Yeah, Uncle Lucifer. My Demonic Dad says he spoils me rotten, but he's a lot of fun and he taught me how to read auras!"

"Oh my- and Crowley let's you near him?"

She chuckled as she shook her head. "Well, duh! He's keeping me hidden from all of the other demons and I'm allowed to visit him whenever I want as long as I only tell My demonic Dad that I'm going to visit him. My Angelic Dad isn't allowed to know yet. Anyway, yeah, he had too much love in his grace to become corrupt. I...I know what they were attempting to do by corrupting his grace."

"What was it?"

"Well, since he was one of the closest to God...and since Dad...my Angelic Dad caught them in the Library and fought them off, they had one of their helpers stab him and take him somewhere while they took God's books of creation and burn them, but not before he was out of sight. He saw it. Then...I remember them pulling out a golden ball of light from his head, saying they were going to keep his memories locked up tight so that their plan could work. My Demonic Dad...they wanted to corrupt his grace completely so that he could seem like one of Uncle Lucifer's allies, and so that he would...so that he would..."

"So that he would what, Sapphire?"

"So that he would kill Grandma. So that he would kill God. Since he aided in creating the Universe and he had the power of creation, AND he was a Seraph...he had the power to do it...but it would kill him in the process, too. They...were going to make it like God was always there even after her death, but they were going to rewrite what she already wrote. They didn't JUST torture my angelic Dad...they got a hold of my Demonic Dad, too. It was how they took his grace and tainted it. They tortured him and discussed their plans in front of him."

Gabriel reached forward and hugged her, because even his own grace ached for her. To remember it, KNOWING it was your parents' memories, knowing what truly happened first hand and practically reliving it for them...he couldn't imagine it. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, but I need to ask...do you remember anyone by name?"

"Y-Yeah..." She said as she returned the hug. "Those that plotted this were Sandalphon, Metatron, Uriel, and Michael. No one else helped them."

"Are you serious? We thought..."

She pulled away from the hug and nodded her head. "Yeah, no one else helped them. It was just them. Sandalphon and Michael tortured both my Dads while Metatron and Uriel went over God's books, either learning things or rewriting things."

"Can you teleport us to God's room now? Both of us?"

"Huh...I hadn't thought to do it WITH someone, but sure...as long as you tell me one thing."

"What?"

"What are your feelings for my demonic Dad?"

"Um...I don't think-"

"Tell me, please." She requested kindly.

"Fine...I love him. Angels...we're only given one choice in who becomes our mate. Our choice is for life. I chose Raphael, but he and Aziraphale chose each other before I could tell him. He knows though. He knows my feelings for him and I'm his ally. I promise you. I just...have to pretend to be a bit of an ass to Aziraphale so that others don't ask questions. Now come on. You need to tell God everything you told me."

Much to her's and Gabriel's surprise, she accomplished teleporting them, and not to their surprise, God was shocked to see Gabriel with her. "Gabriel?" God asked.

"I won't hurt her, I promise." Gabriel swore. "I know she's Aziraphale's and Crowley's or...Aziraphale's and Raphael's, but she has something to tell you before you help her with whatever other powers she has."

Sapphire explained everything to God, causing God to sit down in her chair in full blown shock. Once she was finished she waited for God to say something. "Grandma?" She asked after five minutes of silence.

"Th-Thank you, Sapphire. I...I know you speak the truth and it makes so much sense."

"Well, what are we going to do now, Lord?" Gabriel questioned.

"We're going to plan, Gabriel. If Crowley can convince Aziraphale to help stop the end of the world, and if they successfully pull it off...then we immediately put our plan into motion. They will be broken, scattered, confused, and angry! That is when the most slip-ups happen, and when they will likely accidentally reveal themselves. We will work with Aziraphale and Crowley to help them if we get the opportunity to go forward with our plan. After Sapphire's lessons, you and I will start planning. For now, go and rest."

"Yes, Lord."

* * *

By the Age of ten, Sapphire successfully got a grip on her ability to miracle objects to the proper placing without messing it up.

* * *

Between the ages of eleven and thirteen she also learned how to control her ability to control her nature powers. They resembled Raphael's greatly, but they were out of control for a long time.

* * *

Between the ages of fourteen and seventeen she made friends outside of the bookshop, and she had her first broken heart at seventeen by a boy who only dated her, because he was dared to, and she accidentally found out when she overheard a group of guys talking to her boyfriend and laughing. She begged Crowley not to do anything to him, but she didn't ask the same of her other Father. Aziraphale witnessed the wailing and the pure broken heart of his daughter and made sure to teach the boy a lesson without having to meet the young man.

Aziraphale was never usually one for humiliation, or pranks out of spite, but he miracled the boys shoe laces tied together in several knots, forcing BOTH of his shoes to be connected to each other. He watched him trip, try to untie his shoes, then decide to take the shoes off. When he got up, he miracled the boys pants to fall down in front of his friends. Boxers and all, and though he knew it was going too far, he miracled the boys penis, that was hard from...oh...from paying close attention to one of his fellow male human friends. So that was it. Well...either way...he miracled the boys hardened penis two and a half inches shorter.

Unfortunately, though it made him feel better, both Sapphire and Crowley witnessed what he did. "Daddy?" She sniffled.

"Yes, Dear Girl?"

"Did you...do all of that to him?" She asked.

"Do you want me to take it all back and make it to where none of them remember it happening?"

"N-No...it's just...his...he was..." She motioned in front of her to indicate that she saw that he was hard for one of his guy friends. "...I saw that correctly, right?"

"I..." Aziraphale wanted to reassure her, but she did indeed see it correctly. A gay man was dared by his friends to date her in order to show how desperate she must've been. They also made fun of her high intelligence and her looks and her strange fondness for snakes. Aziraphale deflated and nodded his head. "...yes, you saw that correctly. I'm sorry, Sapphire. I just...I saw how much he hurt you and..."

"No, don't be sorry, he could use some humiliation to be honest. I'm glad you did it, but next time...leave their penises alone." Crowley and Aziraphale's jaws dropped at her words, but Aziraphale nodded just the same. "Also, if he didn't really have any interest in me at all...perhaps I can try and fix this. I'll be right back."

They watched her walk out after drying her tears and she apparently scolded the boys friends for laughing at him. The others left, but only she, the one her ex-fake-boyfriend was fond of, and her ex-fake-boyfriend. She reached for the boys shoes and messed with the ties, obviously miracling a little at a time to come undone until they were completely freed, but the humans didn't notice. She then helped the two boys get his pants back on, and both Crowley and Aziraphale notice her sneak a miracle towards the boy's pants, likely putting everything back the way it was supposed to be.

She then talked to the two boys and then pointed towards the bookshop, then to herself. Their eyes widened in what appeared to be surprise as they looked to the bookshop, her, themselves, back to the bookshop, and themselves again. She then pointed back to the bookshop again, asking them a question. They nodded their heads and began to follow her back.

Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other, shrugged, and waited for them to come in. The shop's bell jingled while Sapphire allowed both boys to come inside. "Go on. Ask them whatever you like." Sapphire said.

"U-Um..." One stepped forward, taking off his hat. It was the ex-fake-boyfriend. "M-My name is James, S-Sirs. I..."

"We know who you are, James." Crowley said as he crossed his arms. "You're the ones that pranked Sapphire into thinking she was actually in a caring relationship."

"Yes, we know you two rather well." Aziraphale replied. "What is it you wish to ask us?"

"Sh-She..." James began.

"She said that you two are her parents and that...you two are...Gay." The other one said quickly. "Oh...I'm sorry. My name is John. Just...thought to introduce myself."

"Right, well..." Crowley breathed out before nodding. "...She tells the truth. What of it?"

"Crowley! Please, they are trying to be civilized." Aziraphale shook his head, but honestly, he didn't want to have the conversation with the people who broke his daughter's heart either, just for a stupid prank. "I apologize for him. What's your question?"

"W-Well...I...well...we..." James gulped before looking at John. "Aren't...we?"

"Well...I know I am. Are you?" John asked and James nodded.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Sapphire groaned. "James, do you like John? Like...you would like him as a boyfriend!?"

"I...wha- well..."

"I...If it were allowed..." John started. "...I wouldn't mind having James as a boyfriend."

"W-Well...I...feel the same...we just...I...just...these are really your parents?" James questioned Sapphire carefully.

"Yes." She beamed.

"What about your mother? I mean...you had to be born from someone." John asked.

"Doesn't matter who I was born from. These two are my parents. They love each other very much and they've raised me since I was an infant. I had no one before they started raising me. I wish one or both of you would've been truthful to me rather than treating me like some cruel prank or a past-time, and really...it was unfair to both of you."

"Yeah, but if our friends found out..." John started.

"...and if they try to dehumanize you, then they're not your friends." Sapphire stated plainly. "If they're confused about it, or don't much about it, teach them, educate them, but don't let them hurt you or treat you as if you're not human."

"You...don't understand." James sighed.

"I don't?" She asked with a laugh. "Their families HATE each other! Their families would rather see them KILL each other! That's...literally...ALL of my family against my two Dads. I DO understand. I may not feel the same feelings towards the same gender, but I understand the difficulties a situation like that can bring."

"So...what...do we do?" John asked Crowley and Aziraphale with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"It's not accepted very well yet, but just...hold on to each other." Aziraphale suggested. "Someday...I believe it will be accepted and you'll be able to love each other as much as you want. Now, that's not to say that you won't still receive ugly words and hateful scorns, but more people will be understanding."

"Thank you, Mr..." James started while holding his hand out.

Aziraphale took it and smiled. "Angel." He answered.

"Really?"

"Yes, it's my name." He grinned up at Crowley, who looked at him with a knowing smile. He then turned to the boys and nodded his head. "Angel Zira Fell."

"Ah...that does make sense why it's called. A. Z. Fell..."

"Yup." Crowley nodded his head before taking the boy's hand. "I'm Anthony J. Crowley." However, after introducing himself to James, he gripped his hand tighter. "Don't ever hurt my daughter again, okay?"

"Dad!" Sapphire groaned.

"Y-Yes S-Sir...SIRS! Ah...sorry."

"Let me put it to you this way." Crowley started as he let go of his hand, looking at both boys. "If you had a daughter, no matter what she looked like, sounded like, or had interests in, and you loved her as Aziraphale and I love our daughter, how do you think you'd react to hearing her sob and cry about figuring out she was only dated as a prank. To hearing her cry and say self loathing things about herself because a few boys thought it would be funny to see her get played like you lot played her? How do you think you would react." James and John looked at each other, then down in shame. "That's what I thought. You can be good men, I can tell, but your what...both seventeen? You're nearly adults so act like it."

They both looked up at Sapphire. "We're sorry, Sapphire." They said together.

"It...was wrong." James added.

"Thank you, and I forgive you both. I'm glad I understand the situation now, but...your words still hurt. A lot."

"Right..." John nodded. "...and I know that no amount of apologizing will help, but...could we try being friends?"

James looked at John and nodded hopefully. "I'll...actually try and get to know you, but this time...genuinely and as a friend."

Sapphire made a look, acting like she was thinking about it before nodding her head. "Sure. I'll also support the two of you being together for as long as you want to be."

"Thanks." They sighed in relief.

* * *

By eighteen Sapphire decided she wanted to have her own shop, too. She wanted to have a plant nursery and she wanted it to be a few blocks away so that she could still see her Dad's whenever she wanted, but also so that she could feel like she was living on her own. Reluctantly Aziraphale and Crowley allowed it. When she finally got her shop, with her own flat above it, they had a small party with all of her favorite foods and drinks, but when they got home, Crowley and Aziraphale cried for five hours straight.

Aziraphale said he needed to pray to God about her new place, shop, and how much he missed her, so Crowley left him alone and said he needed to go visit someone. Aziraphale nodded his head, letting him go, so Crowley went and visited Lucifer, telling him all about how big she's gotten, how smart, and basically how she's grown. He also cried for an extra two hours when he got to the moving out bit. Lucifer laughed and soothed his brother as best he could, telling him that it was part of her growing up and becoming her own person, and that she wouldn't be far.

God had sympathy for Aziraphale and his similar complaints and cries. It wasn't easy for her either to watch all of her fledglings grow up, but it needed to happen. It was necessary, just like this was.

* * *

By the age of nineteen her plant nursery was a great success and she was earning her own money. She also made sure to visit Aziraphale and Crowley every day.

* * *

By the age of twenty, she freaked out and went straight to Heaven, because she realized she had a new power. Her flat had a fireplace, courtesy of Crowley, and she was just thinking what it might be like if she could control it like Lucifer or her Father could. Then, as she was imagining it with her hand, the fire came out of the fireplace and turned into a ball. It wasn't hellfire, but it still scared her. God sent her to Lucifer for lessons.

* * *

Between the ages of twenty one and twenty three similar things happened with water, and so God decided to teach her on that.

* * *

At the age of twenty-four she heard a band of brass players playing on the street and waited five months before asking Gabriel to teach her how to play all forms of brass instruments. He was so happy she asked him of this, he cried, because even though he probably wasn't supposed to, he spent time with her in Heaven as well when she would visit, and when she called him Uncle Gabriel, he couldn't speak for three whole days due to the amount of happiness it gave him. Thankfully, she was still there for all of it, and God was highly amused.

Gabriel enjoyed the new name, despite it being further proof how he's not Raphael's, but it also made him feel closer to something that was precious to him, and if he were to be honest, it was surprisingly enough.

When she first played for James and John, they both decided to teach her how to play their instruments. John could play Piano and James could play Violin.

* * *

At the age of twenty-five she nervously watched her Dad's get their pieces of paper saying their commendation was up and they already had things to go do, leaving her alone for the first time other than when she got her own place.

* * *

At the age of twenty-six, she was helping with the bookshop, and she heard Aziraphale stomp in with tears. "Dad, what's wrong!"

"He...your father...I just...I gave him Holy Water."

"WHAT!? WHY!?"

"Oh, sweet Sapphire...We've told you about the Holy Water argument he and I had...and well...he was going to have humans get it for him, and I just couldn't."

"O-Okay, but...is he going to kill himself."

"I-I don't know!" He sobbed. "I'm terrified!"

"Aziraphale!" The door swung open angrily with Crowley holding a tartan thermos.

"I guess that answers that..." Sapphire said while trying to hide a knowing smile. She backed away and let them talk.

"What the Heaven were you talking about when you said 'You go too fast for me, Crowley'!? We've been mated since the bloody fucking Ark! Not too mention the things we've done together that I'd rather not say in front of our daughter! How do I go too fast!?"

"I thought you going to kill yourself, Crowley! Even if you didn't, I couldn't risk the humans buggering it up!" Aziraphale shouted through his tears.

 _'Oh shit...Angel Dad is mad!'_ Sapphire thought to herself. "I'm just...gonna...get some tea started and...stay in the kitchen until the two of you are done." She left, and they let her, which she was grateful for.

"Aziraphale, I would never wish to kill myself. I have a gorgeous loving mate and a beautiful intelligent daughter. Why on Earth would I give that up?"

"I didn't know! I thought...well...you know what I thought, I shouted it, but I couldn't fathom why, so I...I thought if I put the Holy Water in the tartan thermos..."

Crowley allowed his gaze to slide to the thermos and nodded his head as comprehension made it to his features. "...you thought if you put it in that thermos that I would change my mind." Aziraphale nodded and Crowley sighed. "Aziraphale, listen to me now." He requested as he took off his sunglasses and set them down. He then tilted Aziraphale's face up so their eyes would meet. "I love you dearly, Aziraphale. I won't do anything that would harm you or our daughter physically, mentally, or emotionally. The Holy Water is in case Hell comes after me, you, or someone in somewhere forbid...Sapphire. It's for protection. Insurance. Okay? I promise."

"A-A-As long as it stays that way, My Dear."

"It will." Crowley leaned down and gave Aziraphale a passionate kiss that left both of them panting.

Aziraphale swallowed a lump in his throat as his mind ran wild with that kiss when they separated. "Sapphire?"

"Yeah?" She called back as she left the kitchen. She then saw how her Dads were looking at each other. "Oh, got it. Well, I'll just go back to my flat then. Night Dads!"

As soon as she left Crowley smirked at Aziraphale as he drew closer to his lips once more. "Now...I do believe we were about to have make-up sex."

"If you don't hurry up, Dear Boy, I'll be very cross." Aziraphale said as he tightened his grip on Crowley's sweater.

"Ooh...promises promises!"


	13. Ticking Clock and Ticking off God

During the eleven years that they had with Warlock, Crowley genuinely enjoyed her time with the boy. It was like raising another fledgling all over again. However, when they realized there was no dog and they had the wrong boy, everything that seemed too normal about the boy...had started to make sense.

Words were said in anger, fears were exchanged, demons and angels went after their Earthly charges, and all Aziraphale and Crowley could do was hope the other had a better plan. Unfortunately Aziraphale said their relationship was over, which hurt and confused Crowley beyond comprehension.

Meanwhile, up in Heaven, Gabriel was trying to NOT worry about how Aziraphale and Crowley would pull off delaying the end of the world in such a short amount of time, because even though they had mere hours, it was still hours none the less. He heard footsteps coming towards him, and honestly, he didn't want to be bothered, but he knew it was nearly an impossibility. "I may be out of line here, but I've been following up on Aziraphale's...comments...during out last meeting."

 _'This can't be good...'_ Gabriel thought as he tried to keep a controlled and intrigued expression on his face rather than a worried and nearly panicked one. _'With so few hours left, those two CAN'T get caught now!'_

"I went back through the Earth observation files..." She then presented three photos of Aziraphale and Crowley together. One from the mid to late 1800's, one from the Globe theater just before Hamlet was to be preformed, and one that seemed to be during the timeline of the birth of the Antichrist.

 _'The Earth observation files go through God, and it is up to her to approve the taking of the files. She wouldn't have approved of this, and not just that...but I also have to approve of files being taken. Michael...showing yourself this early, are you?'_ He looked at the photos then looked at her, once again trying to control his facial expression. "I'm sure there's a perfectly innocent explanation." He stated.

"Of course." She quickly said, seemingly not believing him for one second and from what Gabriel could tell, already showing that she had a hidden agenda. "Would you have any objection to me following this up using...back channels?"

 _'What have you gotten up to.'_ He thought at the same time that he replied, "There _are_ no back channels, Michael."

She walked away giving him a look that so obviously read, 'That's what you think.'

When she was a fair distance away, he picked up one of the photos and took it immediately to God's throne room, where she was waiting just as anxiously as he was. He knocked on the door, it opened, and he quickly closed and locked it. "God?"

"Yes, Gabriel, what is it?"

"Michael stole from your observation files." He said as he noticed her coming out from behind a bookshelf.

"I was wondering why something didn't feel right. So, what did she take?"

"She took three photos of Aziraphale and Crowley together. This is just one of them, but it's around the time after the Antichrist was born. She also asked me if I minded her following these up using back channels."

God's eyes widened and she immediately waved a hand around the room, taking them to where Michael was, but she wouldn't be able to sense them at all. They watched as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number that ended with three sixes. As soon as someone answered she began talking. "It's our man...Aziraphale. Is there any chance he's working for you?"

 _'WHAT!?'_ Both God and Gabriel whispered quietly despite not needing to, as God truly did make it to where they wouldn't be sensed at all.

"No? Well, then you might want to investigate the activities of the Demon Crowley. Might be playing his own game. Word to the wise." There was a pause and she rolled her eyes. "No, I'm...I'm telling you, you can't trust him." Someone walked down the stairs and she gave a fake smile to them as they continued down the stairs. "Of course you can trust _me_! I'm an _Angel_!"

The vision ended and now God was determined to see what else was going on with Aziraphale and Crowley. She witnessed both of them fretting heavily, but now she needed to know what was going on. She vanished from that scene with Gabriel in tow.

The next place they ended up, they actually started following Crowley, and once again, God disguised them so they wouldn't be sensed by anyone. "Where should I go?" Crowley asked as he walked to a globe. He spun it carefully in a tired manner before saying, "England's out." He took the globe off of it's stand and began to float it between his hands in much the same way he floated stars between his hands before making them into so much more. "America's out. Atlantis! Didn't exist yesterday...Exists today...Still out. He then used his powers to toss and suspend the ball into one section of air like he did with the first moon he ever made.

Gabriel and God looked at each other while viewing this and they both wore a furrowed brow look of worry as he marched over to the only bookshelf in the room. He pulled down an Astronomy book and placed it on his large desk. "The moon..." He practically growled out with a rough sigh. "...No atmosphere...no nightlife." Then, without no effort at all, he seamlessly used his powers to pull all of the pages out of the book, suspending the pages into mid-air surrounding him. "Alpha Centuri!" He said as he grabbed a photo of the star system he helped create. "That's always nice this time of year." He sneered before walking over to another image. "Beautiful Nebula! Look at that! I helped build that one."

Forgoing anymore pages, he walked over to his 'throne' and leaned on it while looking up as if searching for God. "I only ever asked questions!" He cried out, and God held a hand to her chest as she witnessed the amount of pain not only in his words, but on his face. "That's all it took to be a demon in the old days." He complained. "Great Plan!? God, you listening!? Show me a _Great Plan!_ " He then began to shake his head lightly as he spoke in a lighter, but still mournful tone. "Okay, I know, you're testing them, you said you were going to be testing them, but you shouldn't test them to d _estruction!_ Not to the _end of the world!_ " The last sentence was hissed out as he slapped the floating globe away, only for it to come back to its original spot. He then looked down at his throne before looking back up. "Demon, not entirely a demon, Angel, not entirely an angel...what does it matter now!? Eh!? What does my 'TAINTED GRACE' matter now!? I still don't remember much, but I remember asking a lot of questions! Is that what happened, God? Did I ask too many questions and a bunch of angels didn't like that!? I know...YOU'RE not really doing this, but it still feels like it! What the Heaven...Hell...SOMEWHERE am I supposed to do now, huh!?" He continued to look around, but God wasn't going to answer him. She couldn't when it would pose a greater danger to both Crowley AND Aziraphale. "I'm still...going to try and think of something. I have to go think..."

A few hours passed by and both God and Gabriel once again followed Crowley until he stopped. He ended up at some sort of theater where a strange show was showing. Then, some time into it, one of the characters heads popped off to reveal a somewhat clay version of the Duke Demon Hastur. "What the Heaven is going on, Crowley? What have you done?"

"H-Hastur...Hey...Not following you. How do you mean?"

"The boy! The boy called Warlock!"

"We took him to the fields of Megiddo! The dog is not with him! The child knows NOTHING of the Great War! He is NOT our master's son. He said that I...that I smelled of poo."

"Well, you can see his point." Crowley mouthed off, gaining a grin from the ever hidden God and Gabriel.

"You're dead meat, Crowley! You're bloody history!" Hastur said before punching one of the rabbits, causing fake cartoonish blood to go everywhere. "You stay where you are! We're coming to collect you!"

Crowley immediately got up with an expression that practically shouted, 'Nope, no thanks!' They then followed him into the Bentley to see where he was going, and of course, it would seem he was looking for Aziraphale. "Angel! I'm sorry! I apologize! Whatever I said, I didn't mean it! Work with me, I'm apologizing here! Yes? Good! Get in the car!"

"What!? No!"

"The forces of Hell have figured out it was my fault, but...we can run away together! Alpha Centuri! Lots of spare planets up there! Nobody would even notice us!"

"Crowley, you're being ridiculous. Look, I-I-I'm quite sure if I could just...just reach the right people, then I can get all this sorted out."

Crowley stepped forward with visible agitation and desperation in his features. "There aren't any right people. There's just God! Moving in mysterious ways and talking to any of us!"

 _'Oh...Crowley...'_ God whispered sadly as she watched the argument happen.

"Well, yes, and that is why I'm going to have a word with the Almighty, and the Almighty will fix it."

 _'Such faith!'_ God grinned, but it quickly faltered. _'Yet it's dwindling...'_

"That won't happen!" Crowley sighed out in exasperation, and his thoughts were so loud that Gabriel and God heard them. _'Because it was you and I that were meant to stop it! Not Her! Not anyone else, but us and I screwed up!'_ He shook his head in disbelief at Aziraphale. "You're so clever! How can somebody as clever as you be so stupid!?"

Aziraphale seemed hurt, but also for a strange reason that Gabriel couldn't understand, there was a look of understanding in his eyes. "I forgive you." Aziraphale said with a calm voice. Almost as if saying goodbye.

"Oh..." Crowley groaned before going back to his Bentley. "...I'm going home, Angel! I'm getting my stuff and I'm leaving, and while I'm off in the stars, I won't even think about you!"

They watched and followed Crowley back home, and much to both of their horror, they watched him grab a thermos of Holy Water that Aziraphale obviously gave him, and he began to carefully make a trap for the demons.

Unfortunately the trap only got Ligur, but Crowley outwitted Hastur, which wasn't difficult by any standards, and he trapped him in voicemail.

 _'God...I feel like something happened to Aziraphale about twenty-eight minutes earlier than this. We need to go back, just a bit, then we can go to the present.'_ Gabriel suggested, so off they went to go see what happened with Aziraphale twenty-eight minutes prior to this.

Aziraphale was walking by himself down the sidewalk obviously in deep thought when he stepped in front of an alleyway, but then so did Uriel, Michael, and Sandalphon. "Hello, Aziraphale." Michael said smugly.

"Oh..." Aziraphale said as he began to back up nervously. "...Michael, Uriel...Sandalphon..." He said as he looked at each of them with pure worry in his eyes. "Hello...erm..."

Michael nodded her head slightly as if she was irritated, which honestly irritated God and Gabriel. "We've just been learning some rather disturbing things about you." She said as she backed Aziraphale up against the wall with Uriel and Sandalphon's help. "You've been a bit of a fallen angel, haven't you? Consorting with the enemy?"

"Oh, I-I haven't been consorting." Aziraphale tried to tell them, but Uriel wasn't having it.

"Don't think your boyfriend in the dark sunglasses will get your special treatment in Hell. He's in trouble, too."

'Yeah...' Gabriel started. '...and how would you know that unless you got information from Hell? Through demons?'

"Aziraphale..." Michael began quickly. "...it's time to choose sides."

 _'Gabriel! Go up to Heaven and sound the horn.'_ God told him.

_'What!? Why!?'_

_'Because if you don't and they see he doesn't WANT to pick sides they will kill him! Do it when on my mark, now go and ready your horn!'_

_'We're a little over thirty minutes back how will I-'_

_'Time is only linear when I want it to be! Just go, come back, and we'll go back to the present!'_

With that he left and God continued to watch the conversation that was happening. She knew that Aziraphale was talking while she and Gabriel were, and she heard him talking about choosing sides. "-That's what being human means! Choices! But...that's for them. Our job as-as angels should be to keep all this working. So, they CAN make choices."

 _'YES!'_ God shouted, despite knowing she wouldn't be heard at the moment. _'He understands!'_

"You think too much." Uriel deadpanned before Sandalphon punched Aziraphale as hard as he could without discorporating him, causing Aziraphale to groan out in pain in hunch over.

Then, Uriel pushed him up against a wall, looking him up and down with little to know emotion. "You...You mustn't! Why would you do this!? I-I have to warn you that I'm taking this entire interaction up with..." As he fumbled for words, Uriel smiled wickedly, unknowingly angering God even further. "...Up with...a higher Authority."

"You really think upstairs will take your call..." As she said this, Sandalphon began to hold his hand out like he was about to miracle a blade into his hand. "...you're ridiculous."

 _'GABRIEL! NOW!'_ God shouted to him and at her word, Gabriel sounded his horn, catching the attention of the other three Archangel's.

Uriel backed up, Michael looked smug, and Sandalphon looked smite happy. "Oh, this is great. It's starting." She said before the three of them teleported back up to Heaven.

* * *

After that, she watched Aziraphale attempt to contact her, but he got Metatron instead. He told Aziraphale that the point of the War was to win it. Then, Shadwell foolishly bumbled in thinking he knew one thing when he didn't at all, and caused Aziraphale to accidentally discorporate himself.

After that, she watched Crowley's frantic driving when Aziraphale wouldn't answer, then his pure heartache when he assumed the worst after not finding Aziraphale in the blaze.

She then rejoiced when Aziraphale bravely told one of the Heavenly sergeants 'No!' That he wouldn't be fighting, and that he accepted he was a bad angel in their eyes. Then, she giggled in delight as he intelligently figured out that since they were from the same stock, perhaps he could possess a body or at least navigate the globe.

 _'Perhaps they're figuring it out after all!'_ She squealed in silence as she followed Aziraphale.

She witnessed the conversation at the bar, Crowley using his incredible imagination to get past the wall of Hellfire, Aziraphale possessing Madam Tracey, them coming together and witnessing Adam and his friends taking on the four horsemen of the Apocalypse, she witnessed how Aziraphale and Crowley helped Adam, and she watched as Adam stood up to Lucifer, who should be given some props for the dramatic effect he put on himself when Adam denied him, but what Adam said DID come into being and he was no longer the spawn of Lucifer.

They did it! Well, it was mostly Adam and his friends, true, but they did it, and they gave Adam some time to figure it out.

Now, it was time for her to go back to Heaven and plan the rest of the 'After' plan, and she would leave Aziraphale and Crowley to figure out the rest for themselves. She remembered Agnes Nutter fondly, and it was Gabriel's idea to give her that dream about that particular prophecy. She knew they'd figure it out.


	14. A New Plan

Once Aziraphale and Crowley got back from the Ritz and into Crowley's bookshop, they both noticed that someone was in the bookshop, which was odd, because it was supposed to be locked tighter than anything on Earth. "Hello?" Aziraphale called.

"Oh, right, let's just call out 'Hello', maybe they'll be in the kitchen making us a sandwich!" Crowley whispered.

"Well..." The extra voice called as it came out from behind a bookshelf. "...I haven't made a sandwich, but I could give it a try."

"Who are you, young man?" Aziraphale question carefully as he looked at the man with long blond hair, wearing a red T-shirt, black jeans, and black and red sneakers.

"Oof! Try again, Principality! I'm MUCH older than you. I'll take the compliment though."

"What do you want, Lucifer." Crowley breathed out.

"L-Lucifer!? But...he looked like a monster!" Aziraphale cried out as he stared back and forth at the two demons in his bookshop.

"That was for show." Lucifer stated calmly. "I heard everything that was happening. Beelzebub showed up, knocked on my door, said that my son stopped Armageddon, so I put on a show. I knew he was going to deny me, and I was more than fine with that." He then turned to Crowley, crossing his arms. "We need to discuss EVERYTHING with him, Crowley."

"It can't be time for that now!" Crowley pouted as he slammed his fists down on one of Aziraphale's desk, anger fuming from his feet up into his throat, creating a knot of fury there. "We just..."

"I know. I know you switched bodies and fooled Heaven and Hell. Brilliant job, by the way, Aziraphale. I thought I knew my brother better than anyone, but hey, it would stand to reason that his mate of over six thousand years would know more."

"Wh-What is going on, Crowley!?" Aziraphale questioned in desperation while his whole body went pale.

"What's going on is...there's a lot about my memories that I couldn't tell you, because for some reason...you were the target in the beginning. The things I told you about my past...early in the beginning...before my fall...we found out later that it wasn't true. That someone had been rewriting my history."

"And not just his." Lucifer added. "They rewrote a lot of yours, too. They took a lot of your memories, Aziraphale, and they replaced it with their own writings."

"H-How did the two of you...how LONG have the two of you been partnered up?"

"Around the same time that I asked you for Holy Water, Angel." Crowley admitted. "Remember when I bursted in and took Gabriel away? Well...when Raphael did, anyway?"

"Yes...I was rather worried."

"Well...turns out...I made an ally with Gabriel, because as you know...all of us get one choice at a mate...and well...I was his. Then, he found out that we were mated. Trust me, if I could've made him nicer to you, I would've, but I couldn't. If I did, and if he WAS nicer to you, then the plan that God and I had started...would've crumbled, but now it seems that it's time to move forward with the 'After care plan'." Crowley shuddered with a groan. "Oh, I wish Gabriel wouldn't call it that, but there you go. Now, to clue you in. I was NOT alone when being created, but I do still remember being created. Lucifer and I were BOTH created at the same time. We're twins. We're the first twins. Now, the fight with Gabriel, Michael and the someone else was a little...distorted. Lucifer, do you mind helping me tell him everything?"

"I don't mind at all. I'll even tell him that YOU weren't the keeper of knowledge. HE was." Lucifer turned to Aziraphale with a wide grin, which only grinned wider when he noticed Aziraphale's widened and astonished eyes. "You were God's Librarian. Michael, Sandalphon, Uriel, and Metatron sought to destroy god. They tortured you and Crowley both. Well...you and Raphael. They rewrote your memories among other angels' and demons' memories. You fought them, but they bested you and began your torture for the information they wanted while the other half of them broke into God's library learning what they could on how to create. In God's library is every recipe for creation and all of the books that hold her memories along with everyone else's. They burned a lot of God's memories and rewrote others. They learned how to create, and they twisted it into something horrendous many times over in many different situations. They practically rewrote ALL of your memories, Aziraphale."

"That's not all..." Crowley sighed. "...Sapphire...she...from both of our essences...she carried with her our suppressed memories. She saw how we were tortured and heard what was said with both of us. It has been recorded by God personally, and you, Lucifer, Gabriel, and I will go up there and WITNESS the TRUE memory...after we manage to trick Michael, Uriel, Sandalphon, AND Metatron that God will personally be seeing to our SECOND trial."

"I-Is she okay?" Aziraphale asked meekly, still trying to process everything he was hearing.

"She's fine." Lucifer answered. "God still has her safe up in Heaven."

"Which isn't saying much." Crowley grumbled. "However, I know where she's being kept safe, and trust me, she's more than safe."

"Right, so what else do I know?" Aziraphale questioned.

"Um...well...let's see..." Crowley started and they began to recap the differences, but then he remembered that God had written it all down in a book. "Say, where's that book that God gave you? I believe she had been writing in it even when we weren't looking."

Aziraphale nodded his head and rushed up to his and Crowley's bedroom and he moved one of the bookshelves that hid a safe behind it. He grabbed the book from the safe and brought it downstairs. It was glowing ever so slightly with white, blue, and green holy light, indicating God's light, Aziraphale's light, and Raphael's light, but there also a deep blue light coming from it. "Oh, that's new." Aziraphale said as he noticed it. He then gave the book to Crowley.

"It must be Sapphire's light. Huh." He grinned at the thought that she had a light of her own. "Well...there's not much to tell you that this won't tell everyone, should our plan succeed. All you need to know is what we've told you. Lucifer has been our ally, Gabriel has too, but he's had to ACT like an ass to you in order to avoid suspicion. There's going to be another trial. Our second trial and we're meant to be scared, but if we're correct, this won't just show our history from Heaven, it will show our history on Earth, Aziraphale. Will you be all right with that?"

"As long as it doesn't show us having sex, I'm...well...I can't say I'm fine, because frankly, my dear, this is all a bit much to take in, but I'll be okay, I believe."

Crowley gave a nervous laugh while Lucifer looked impressed. "Yeah...I asked her to leave those parts out. So, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Aziraphale answered.

"Good." Came Gabriel's voice, echoing in the air before he appeared.

"G-Gabriel..."

"Hello, Aziraphale." Gabriel nodded with a sad and guilty smile. "If we pull this off, there won't be any chance that Heaven or Hell will try and come after you. Sapphire will be there, too, and she will be listed as one of your crimes along with one of Crowley's crimes, because she IS a Nephilim, but we won't...at least God and I won't harm her, and I don't plan on any harm coming to her any time soon. You have my word. You also have my most sincerest of apologies about how I treated you, and I can't thank you enough for stopping the end of the world. Just...be clever like you usually are and trust us. I know...I don't have a right to ask that, but-"

Aziraphale couldn't help it. Especially when he felt all of the pure guilt ridden honesty that was thundering off of Gabriel. He let out a soft laugh and nodded his head. "I forgive you, Gabriel."

At his word, Gabriel let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding for centuries, and he openly smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Aziraphale nodded. "So, when do we leave?"

"Now, in fact, but remember, you're going to witness things that had happened to both you...and Raphael. EVERYTHING will be revealed, and that's including Lucifer and I being your's and Crowley's allies. It will show what REALLY happened in Heaven. When Adam returned the world to normal, he also subconsciously returned God's memories, which is...both incredible and a bit frightening, but with that, she was able to complete the entire set of memories. Are you ready for the pain you may suffer when you see how much pain Raphael and Crowley have suffered?"

Aziraphale nodded slowly with a hurt expression. "There's no way in Heaven or in Hell that I would be able to be ready to ever see him in pain, but I'm ready to stand there with him and fight all of Heaven and all of Hell if necessary."

"Good." Gabriel sighed. "When we do this, God will be watching the memories closely so that she can figure out what they did to Crowley's grace. Once everything's done, she will fix his grace if she can. Let's go."


	15. Memories

Once they made it back to Heaven, they were immediately in an unfathomably large room filled with every angel and demon in all of creation. "Thank you, Gabriel, for bringing them here." God said calmly. "Aziraphale and Crowley, please take your seats there." She pointed to the front row...in front of the front row, where only five chairs sat. "Lucifer, sit on Crowley's right, Gabriel sit on Aziraphale's left, but leave the middle seat empty. She should be here soon."

"Who will be here soon?" Michael asked, and Aziraphale made sure to note that she looked too smug for someone who was not only apparently about to be judged, but was surrounded by everyone she harmed.

"Me." Came Sapphire's voice. Aziraphale, Crowley, Gabriel, and Lucifer could tell she was acting, because they knew her best, but she made a show of seeming afraid and guilty. "I sit there, yeah?"

"Yes." God confirmed with a stern nod.

"God, what is this about?" Crowley questioned.

God let out a heavy sigh as she looked around at all of the demons and angels. She then used her Godly voice, but made sure to limit it to Heaven alone. **_"It has been brought to my attention that there have been grievous and heinous crimes committed against the universe and those in it. I have also been made aware of crimes against me, my plans, and of betrayal that has happened under my very nose. I am judge, jury, and executioner, but for crimes of this degree I have decided to speak with Lucifer and he agreed to bring all of Hell here so that there can be justice. Now, as you know, demons and angels don't agree on much, but none of you put up with traitors. I know this. So, please, at least until I say and until Lucifer says, please so some civility and respect. These crimes mainly consist of the Principality Aziraphale's existence..."_**

Lucifer stood up and stood next to God, speaking in his louder voice, similar to God's, but it was his voice instead. _**"...I know all of you have questions as to why I look like this, but save that for later. Now, these crimes also consist of the demon Crowley's, also known as the demon Prince Leviathan, crimes. He is also formerly known as the Archangel and Seraphim Raphael. I will ask the same that God has asked as this is a crime against ALL OF US and the Universe. Show civility and set aside your differences through all of this and bare with us. We will be going through Aziraphale's and Crowley's memories from creation or the earliest they can remember, and we will show them together. This will not take six thousand years, or even more than that, but we will be going through more than six thousand years worth of history. God has been kind enough to put all of us up here in a sort of time dimensional halt or phase. Once we're done here, we will return to our respective places or where we are told to be and only an hour will have passed on Earth and in the universe."**_

"Thank you, Lucifer." God said kindly as she motioned for him to sit back down next to Crowley. _**"I will warn all of you. Some of these memories will be graphic and disturbing...even to a demon, but please do not avert your eyes as these memories affect each and every one of you to some degree. Now, I say these are memories, but we will not be seeing it through their eyes, we will be seeing the memory from a third person perspective. As if we were observers to all of the memories. It will be disorienting for quite some time, but the disorientation will eventually fade. I will also say that collectively we will not see each other. You will each individually feel as if you were the sole observer to the memory. I have made it that way so that each and every one of us can witness the memories in their full capacity. No one will be able to alter these, and no matter what you do, you will not be able to touch, be seen, be heard, or affect anything around you. Keep that in mind."**_

God waved her hands in a large opening motion, creating the entire room into...well...nothing, but that was where it all started after all.

* * *

_**Crowley (Raphael's) Memory** _

_God walked in the nothing, glowing bright, and ethereal. She sat on a throne that didn't seem to be there at all, but she was sitting all the same. She held a hand to her chest and a singular tear fell from her eye, followed by another. She then clutched her arms around her, shaking with sorrow. The two tears she cried floated away from her, catching her attention, and they began to glow. One with a red light and one with a green light. "Why are you sad?" The green one asked with Raphael's voice._

_"I...I'm alone." She answered the glowing tear. "I've been alone for...well...an ineffably long time. I don't know how to not be alone, but I know I don't like it."_

_"You're not alone." The red tear stated calmly with Lucifer's voice. "You have us now."_

_She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, this is true." She cried more, but quickly wiped them away. "You have made me cry happier tears now, so I will create you into something good. I don't think you'll remember this encounter after I do, but I will remember it and I will place it deep within your subconscious. I will give you form, powers, feelings, and a great deal more. I will make more of you of all different shapes, sizes, race, rank, and titles. I will not have anyone feel as alone as I have felt." She looked around and smiled. "Ah, but first we need a space for you to live."_

_She closed her eyes and held her hands over her chest, fingers interlocking with each other as several bursts of light of many various colors erupted from her, and soon the original heaven was created. It was infinite, expansive, sky always a calm blue, golden and silver clouds above them, a golden light similar to the sun before its creation hanging above them, and below them there was limitless garden. grass, flowers, berry bushes, fruits, vegetables, rivers, brooks, waterfalls, trees that held nuts and fruit, and various other plant life. "It's beautiful!" The green one said. "I should very much like to look after it and take care of it if that's okay with you."_

_She beamed at him with a delighted smile once she was done creating Heaven. "I would love that very much. That shall be one of your jobs for me. I will also make you a healer as well as a Guardian. You will be a protector and you will be filled with compassion, patience, love, and understanding."_

_"I would very much like to read emotions, and be able to tell what someone is feeling, like the being next to me, or you for example. I would like to know what is not said, but felt." The red tear said._

_"You shall have what you wish, but it will be a heavy burden. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, but...what do we call you?"_

_"Hmm...Mother." She smiled. "You are mine and I am yours. I will teach you and I will love and nurture you until you can do things on your own with your own decisions. I will also be called God, Lord, or Almighty in the future. I have decided this." She waved her hands at them and brought together various elements, light, color, sounds, auras, and she pushed them all to the green and red tears, dividing them up specifically._

_Once she was done creating them, Raphael and Lucifer stood standing next to each other. They looked at their bodies, their wings, limbs, chests, legs, hair, and everything they could observe. They then looked at each other and gasped. "You...gave us more knowledge." Raphael said, not taking his observing eyes off of Lucifer, who was returning it in kind._

_"I did. I thought it necessary, so I did so. Would you like to know the names I have thought up for you?"_ _They both looked at her and nodded frantically. "You will be Raphael..." She said as she pointed to the new being with three sets of pitch black wings. "...and you will be Lucifer." She said as she pointed at the new being with three sets of ruby and scarlet colored wings._

_"We will cherish these names, Mother." Raphael laughed out breathlessly. "Come on, Brother, let's try out our wings together!"_

_"With your permission, Mother." Lucifer said with a slight bow._

_"You will know when I need you. At the moment, I do not need you. Go and explore the Heaven I have created. Learn what things feel like, taste like, smell like, look like, and sound like. I will begin to work on making others, and then I will divide them into ranks and titles according to what I see in their growth. They'll be a great deal smaller than you, and far more fragile. They will learn from a curious and wondrous age. You'll understand when they get here. I will make other plans after that. The two of you have made me so very happy, and I feel like you helped me work to something good. Enjoy yourselves."_

* * *

** _Aziraphale's Memory_ **

_"How stupid can you be!? You can't even fly yet and you're already six years old!" A small girl angel crossed her arms over her light blue and golden robes, her dirty blonde hair a curly and wavy mess that framed her shoulders._

_"All you do is sit and read!" A taller girl angel with chocolate colored skin placed her hands on her hip as she smirked at him with an unkind expression._

_"Hey, maybe he just can't fly! He's broken. Why would God make a broken Angel?" A taller male angel said, and they all seemed to be the same age as Aziraphale. However, with how the three angels looked, it was very clear to tell that it was Michael, Uriel, and Gabriel._

_"What's going on here?" Lucifer's voice called out._

_"He's broken!" Gabriel said as he pointed a childish finger at Aziraphale. "He can't fly!"_

_Lucifer crouched down with his hair tied back with a red and black ribbon, wearing red and golden robes, his large wings out on display. "What is your name?" He asked Aziraphale, whose white and cloud-soft hair was being clutched at with small hands as he held his eyes shut tight, knees on the ground, and desperately trying to ignore them. Lucifer gently took Aziraphale's hands, causing him to look up with a gasp. "What is your name?"_

_"A-Aziraphale." He squeaked out with tear-stained cheeks and watery eyes that had somehow turned his turquoise and slightly hazel eyes into a mixture of sea green and sky blue that swirled together in pure emotional hurt. "M-My name is Aziraphale."_

_"It's nice to meet you, Aziraphale. Can you tell me why you can't fly?"_

_"I...I...my wings...they...they hurt and...no one wants to help me. I...my wings are bigger than others and...I trip over them sometimes, they're...messy...and heavy...and I don't really like bringing them out because it's hard to move with them."_

_"Can I ask you to let them out so that I can see?" Lucifer questioned politely while the other three watched with wide eyes and curious expressions._

_"O-Okay." He nodded, and he waited for some time._

_"Well...aren't you going to bring them out?" Lucifer asked._

_"You didn't ask yet." Aziraphale smiled._

_"Ah, you're a playful one." Lucifer nodded his head with a relaxed sort of joy. "Please let your wings out as much as you are able."_

_Aziraphale nodded and released two sets of pure white wings that practically glowed with how pure they were. There wasn't a speck of color, which was extremely rare for God to do. "Th-There." He said, but it was horrendously clear that no one truly did want to help him groom his wings, because the feathers were sticking out, some were broken, some wanted to fall, but couldn't, and some needed a good bathing._

_"I can help you with this, if you like. I can even teach you how to take care of them yourself if no one's around to help."_

_"I-I would like that." Aziraphale smiled brightly._

_Lucifer nodded his head before turning a stern glare to the other three angels. "You three, with me. We're going to go tell God about the things you've said to poor Aziraphale here. If you don't join me, I will drag you, and that'll make her even less unhappy."_

_The angels nodded and the memory blinked to Lucifer finishing up Aziraphale's wings, no other angels in sight, but there was a large pile of feathers next them. "A-Are you done?"_

_"I am. You should stretch them out. They should feel much lighter and cleaner now."_

_Aziraphale did as he asked, and let out a brilliant laugh as he jumped up and down happily with his wings spread wide. "They've NEVER felt this light! Thank you! Oh! Thank you so much! Ah..." He slowed down and brought his wings closer. "They're shorter than I thought. So...they weren't too big...just too...messy."_

_"That's right. Now, would you like me to help you fly as well?"_

_"That..." Aziraphale tucked his wings in to cover his body, showing that he was quite defensive about the thought in general. "...um...I'll be fine."_

_"It won't be scary, I promise. I'll do it with you."_

_"E-Everyone I've seen fly...they start from the ground and go up. Sometimes...lots of times when they first fly...they hit trees and things."_

_"We're going to do something a bit different." He reassured him. "Will you trust me?" Aziraphale nodded and the memory blinked to them on one of the cliffs that overlooked a massive portion of forest that stretched as far as the eye could see. There were some rivers, ponds, and lakes that could be seen, but it took Aziraphale's breath away._

_"It's...beautiful."_

_"Yes, and it's where you'll fly. You can work through the trees when you're ready. Do you know how we start?"_

_"No, not really." Aziraphale admitted, looking a bit shy._

_"Like this." Lucifer smirked before making it look like he was falling backwards off the cliff, worrying Aziraphale, but almost immediately he flew up with his grand wings and a joyous laugh. "It's your turn, Aziraphale. Fall. It's the best part of flying."_

_Aziraphale nodded hesitantly before he crept closer to the edge. "I-It's a mighty long way down."_

_"I'll catch you if you don't release your wings in time." Lucifer said. "Don't think about it, Aziraphale. It'll be okay. Just fall, feel the wind currents against you, and your wings will react naturally."_

_Aziraphale nodded, and simply turned around and allowed himself to fall backwards before he could hesitate any further. He closed his eyes as he descended with his wings wrapped tightly around him, but just when Lucifer was about to dive towards him, his wings swiftly unfurled with a loud 'SWOOSH', and he lifted up into the air with pure white wings, clean feathers, and an overjoyed laughter as he flew up and up and up. "I did it! HA!" He looked down and with a delighted giggle, he wrapped his wings around him again, allowing himself to fall, fall, fall, until he opened his wings himself, lifting his entire form up in a laughing spiral, unaware of the proud expression Lucifer was wearing._

* * *

**_Crowley (Raphael's) memory_ **

_Raphael was walking through a garden when he heard grunting, then groaning. "What the-" There wasn't a way to finish that phrase, so he left it there as he walked through the leaves, grass, and past many trees. Soon, he happened upon Gabriel, who looked as he did in the present, but he seemed to be getting frustrated over something. "Hello?"_

_Gabriel jumped with a start as he quickly turned to look at who called out to him, and paled visibly when he noticed. "A-Ah...um...Seraphim Raphael, I...this isn't..." He looked away, which brought Raphael's attention to the burn marks on the tree, the bent and destroyed plants, the river that had certainly seen better days, and the branches that laid on the ground._

_"...if you're going to tell me it isn't what it looks like, let me stop you, because it looks like you were trying to practice the elements, but failed. Spectacularly."_

_"I...yeah." Gabriel deflated with a nod. "That's what happened."_

_"Why are you doing this?" Raphael asked as he waved a thoughtful hand, healing the tree, the plants, and turning back time on the broken branches and water._

_"I...well...I'm to be an Archangel, and all of the other Archangel's know at least one element. I don't know any of them."_

_"Oh, I highly doubt that." Raphael smiled reassuringly. "You've only practice with the four main elements."_

_Gabriel's eyes widened with a dropped jaw. "There's more than one?"_

_Raphael narrowed his eyes at him. "Who taught you?"_

_"I um...well...Michael helped me study, but...she's a bit boring about it, and she always uses shortcuts when learning. It's...really annoying. I haven't passes yet, but when I do, I'll be an Archangel, but to become one, I have to harness and perfect one of the elements. Uriel's done fire, Michael's done water, Lucifer's done Air, and you've done Earth. I...don't have any of those."_

_"I know some others you can try. Come with me." Gabriel let out a frustrated sigh, but followed anyway. They soon walked to an open field of wildflowers with nearly no trees around them._

_"I'm going to create four round targets, and I want you to summon those elements out of nothing, and attack the targets. I want you to reach deep within yourself. Do not focus on the elements, just focus on the power inside. Focus on your grace, your emotions, and what you want to accomplish with whatever element will come out, but remember, you are not trying to focus on one or any of the elements. Just the fact that you will be targeting an element at these targets. Do you understand?"_

_Gabriel nodded his head as he watched Raphael raise up the four circular targets that were spaced out peculiarly. On was of in a far distance, one was nearby, another was facing left, while the other was facing just at an angle past Gabriel's shoulder. He closed his eyes and did as Raphael asked. Once he felt a rush of some sort, trying to find a place to leave, he extended his right arm, and imagined the rush leaving his hand to hit the targets. Once he felt the rush leave his hand, he opened his eyes and saw lightning leaving his fingertips and hitting the targets dead on. "I..." He closed the imagined opening and calmed the rush with mere thought and emotion alone. "...I did it!"_

* * *

_**Aziraphale's Memory** _

_Aziraphale left the training area with a small golden sphere which will be turned into his golden mark by God's hand. He followed his fellow graduates, but was suddenly stopped by Michael. "Hello, Aziraphale."_

_"Ah..." He frowned. "...so sorry, I can't speak right now. I must take this golden sphere to God like my other fellow graduates." He quickly tried to get away, but Michael stood in front of him. "Michael, please move. I'm going to be late."_

_"I just wanted to make sure that you know your place."_

_At that, he gave her a scowl as he stood a bit taller, clutching tightly to his golden sphere. "I know my place, Michael. Do you know yours?"_

_"What!?" She gasped in genuine astonishment._

_"Is it your place to stop me on my way to God? Is it your place to glare at me with a smug smile as you stop me from doing what EVERYONE knows that the new graduates must do? Is it your place to tell me what to do when you don't know if I'll be your superior yet? Is it your place to treat me lesser than anyone else? No, I don't think so. Now, if you don't mind, Archangel Michael, I will be going to God to receive my rank, title, and my golden mark. Either you can leave me be, or you can come with me and we can both explain to God why I'm late." When he saw that Michael was stunned speechless, he nodded. "Yes, that's what I thought. Have a blessed day, Michael."_

_The memory blinked and it was Aziraphale's turn to step up to God. "H-Hello, Lord." Aziraphale smiled._

_She smiled down at him and held her hand out for the ball. He gave it, and he watched as she morphed it into a ring with wings on either side. "I know what Lucifer had done for you in teaching you how to fly, so the wings will symbolize your eagerness, patience, and readiness to learn. You will be a Cherubim in rank, but you will have the title that no one else will have. You will have the title of God's Personal Librarian. My Librarian. I will share with you things I won't share with anyone else, and you will be given a plethora of knowledge and opportunity. I will explain more after I am done here. Will you stay and wait for me?"_

_"Y-YES! Of course!" He laughed out as he took the ring and tried to think of which finger it would feel and look best on. With a smile, he decided on his right pinky finger. As soon as he slipped it on, he felt a dizzying rush of power and knowledge that caused him to nearly fall over from the weight, but soon he was able to steadily walk to the side where he waited for God._

* * *

_**Crowley (Raphael's) Memory** _

_Raphael was flying above the garden with his eyes closed, enjoying the air in his wings when someone flew into him, sending them both tumbling out of the sky. He was able to right himself, but the other was still falling, so he dove down and oriented the other so that he could hold him underneath his knees and around his shoulders. He then continued to fly. "Hello there." He said to the other._

_The other looked up and around with a flushed face. "Oh! Goodness! I'm so sorry! I hadn't meant to bump into you! I was just...I was enjoying the air and I...well...goodness, you know the rest. Y-You um...can put me down now."_

_Raphael nodded his head as he carefully flew them down to a creek that flowed next to fields of lavender and aster flowers. "So, are you going to tell me your name?"_

_"Not with that attitude!" He scoffed as he shook his head. "You've no idea who I am, do you?"_

_"Apparently you don't know who I am either." Raphael smiled at him._

_"Well, I doubt you're anyone above the bottom tier." The other said as he looked at Raphael's wings, which were only one set of wings at the moment._

_"This is how you would speak to those less than you?" Raphael questioned with a saddened expression._

_"N-No, I mean...did I really come off as that rude?"_

_"And hurtful had it been anyone else." Raphael nodded. "You need to watch your tone, but considering you don't seem like the kind of angel to be a jerk, I must ask, what has you so upset?"_

_"I...oh..." He huffed before sitting down, wrapping his wings around him. "...there are SOME angels that wish I weren't where I was. I'm Aziraphale, by the way. I'm a Cherubim and God's Librarian."_

_Raphael smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, I've heard of you. My twin brother taught you to fly."_

_That bit of information caused Aziraphale's eyes to widen. "Twin?"_

_"God created us at the same time. It was...quite unique."_

_"So...Lucifer is..."_

_"...my brother, yes."_

_"I-I-I'm so sorry!"_

_"Why are you sorry?" Raphael raised a singular brow in amusement._

_"B-Because, I didn't know you were his brother. That's...what you meant when you said I didn't know who you were, correct?"_

_"Wrong." He chuckled out. "My name is Raphael. I'm a Seraphim and an Archangel, my golden mark are in the forms of freckles on my shoulders. I am to be leader of Guardian angels, and I am also the first healer. God has spoken with me, and soon, I will be working with her. Creating with her. We will create something called a universe. She said I could pick helpers as well."_

_"Y-You're t-to help create!? With GOD!?"_

_"That's what I said." He nodded. "You're an odd one. I like you."_

_"I..." Aziraphale swallowed a lump in his throat as a smile was brought to his face. "...I...like you, too."_

_"I..." Raphael looked into Aziraphale's eyes and his amusement was instantly gone. "...be my mate?" His eyes then widened and his jaw dropped at the same time as Aziraphale's. He then took off, using all three sets of wings, nearly destroying all of the flowers around them from the power of his wings._

_Aziraphale quickly launched himself into the air, looking for Raphael. Once he found him, he took off faster than he's ever gone before, and this time, purposely tackled him to the ground. They tumbled and tumbled, neither righting the other, but when they landed, Raphael was on his back, groaning from the pain of landing, and Aziraphale was on top of him, a leg on either side of Raphael's waist. "YES!" Aziraphale laughed out. "I...I don't know what it is about you, but YES! I would love to be your mate! Will you be mine?"_

_Raphael looked up at him in disbelief for a moment before his eyes softened. He then brought a hand up to Aziraphale's face, and brought Aziraphale down for a binding kiss on the lips. Their graces were exchanged as a light of sky blue and emerald green wrapped around them. Once the light was gone, he looked up at his new mate with a giddy smile and laugh. "Hello, my Dearest."_

_"O-Oh...my..." Aziraphale smiled as he got off of Raphael. "H-Hello, My Dear." He held a hand to his chest, feeling his grace pound and thrum and spin wildly. "My Mate."_

* * *

_**Aziraphale's Memory** _

_Aziraphale was walking out of God's library when he was confronted by Sandalphon and Uriel. "Aziraphale, we want to have a word with you."_

_Aziraphale looked carefully at the two of them and pursed his lips in a knowing manner. "I...don't think you actually do. I also think that whatever it is you want to...have a word with me about...is something I won't agree to or like in the slightest."_

_"You think too much." Uriel glared. "Books of creation, we want to read them."_

_"Those..." Aziraphale started with a fierce glare of his own. "...are not for you to read."_

_"We'll decide what's for us to read." Sandalphon sneered._

_"You!?" Aziraphale chuckled darkly. "What power do you have to decide that?"_

_"Oh, we have enough." Uriel smirked wickedly before she quickly took out a blade to thrust it into Aziraphale's ribs, causing golden blood to spill out from there immediately._

_Aziraphale waved a shaky hand, but was only able to get ten out of seven hundred locks locked before Sandalphon used fire to burn Aziraphale's arm. "Y-You...won't get away with this! E-Even if it takes thousands of years...someone will find out!"_

_"I wouldn't count on it." Sandalphon cackled. "We're going to take you somewhere special, get some information out of you the um..." He took Uriel's sword and turned it around in his hand. "...fun...way, and while we do that, we will have our friends go into God's library, search for what we want, burn what we don't want God to know, and then WE will finally rule Heaven the way it's supposed to be. Now, you're probably wondering why I'm telling you this, well...you're not gonna remember it. We've already got your precious mate, and we're working on him the fun way right now, since he's created along side God herself. He's not giving much up, but he did give us the knowledge on how to wipe memories. Now, isn't that interesting? The star maker could've also been the memory taker. Who's to say he hasn't altered yours, Aziraphale?"_

_"H-He wouldn't! You will pay for harming him!"_

_"Yeah, we don't think so. She's creating..." Uriel shook in disgust. "...humans...and Lucifer seems to not like it either. One of her first angels. Shouldn't that tell you something? Not that we're going to side with him, no, we're going to go in there, absorb the books of creation, learn from them, and we're going to create a special place for him and his followers. We're going to rewrite a few things, too, but you're not going to remember this, so we'll just let Michael take you away to have fun with you. Metatron is currently rearranging Raphael's memories. Have FUN!" She laughed out sickeningly, ignoring Aziraphale's screaming._

_"He was like a brother to you! How could you!?" Aziraphale shouted._

_"Easy." She finally answered, causing Michael to halt, holding on tightly to Aziraphale. "I lied and deceived him. Don't worry, he'll also have a special place with his DEAR SWEET BROTHER."_

* * *

_**Crowley (Raphael's) Memory** _

_"AAAAAARRRRGGHHHH!" Raphael howled in pain as another blade made a slow and painful drag across his chest. "Y-You won't get a-away with this!" He growled as he looked up into Metatron's eyes._

_"Funny..." Uriel's voice started before she came to reveal herself. "...your mate said the same thing. My, you two are sickeningly connected, aren't you?"_

_"U-Uriel!" He huffed out in shock, but soon a sword was cutting into his shoulder where his golden marks were. "H-How could you!"_

_"I lied." She groaned. "I feel like I'm repeating myself. Now, do you have any new information?"_

_"When I get out of here, I'm going to rip your wings out. Slowly. If you hurt a single hair on Aziraphale's head, I will rip you to shreds with thorns and bind you with vines. I will heal you, and I will do it all over again. Do whatever you want to me, but I promise you, one way or another, you will be punished for this. How's that for new information!?"_

* * *

_After that, it showed where Raphael was fighting with the Archangels, Aziraphale appeared wounded, Lucifer backed down, Raphael and Lucifer healed him together, and then a sword pierced Raphael._

* * *

_Once that memory was shown, it showed Aziraphale and Crowley's interactions, not just with each other, but with those in Heaven, Hell, and on Earth. It showed Sapphire's birth, and it showed Gabriel and Lucifer siding with Crowley. Finally, it showed everything that Crowley and Aziraphale did to stop the End of the World that God had physically and verbally voiced that she didn't want, including the body swap and tricking Heaven and Hell and coming to this moment, where judgement would soon be passed._


	16. Judgement and Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS FINALLY FINISHED! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY OMG OMG OMG I AM SO F*CKING HAPPY!

Once they all returned to the present, God wasted no time in casting a ward underneath Michael, Uriel, Sandalphon, and Metatron to keep them from leaving or running away. They were then miraculously brought into the center for everyone to see. _**"Before I hear from Heaven and Hell, I will be extracting the knowledge they have taken, but I will keep their memories of what they've done, their goal, and the entire trial engraved in their minds."**_ God placed her hands on each of them, causing them to glow their grace color and light as she did as she said she would. It caused them great pain, but as God looked up, she noticed that not a single angel, demon, or Nephilim flinched or so much as wince at their pain. Metatron glowed a silver color, Michael glowed an electric blue, Sandalphon glowed orange, and Uriel glowed pink.

When God was finished, the four the Archangels and Metatron lurched forward, seeming as if they were going to throw up, but they didn't. Eventually, they stood up once more, but not because they wanted to. God commanded it.

Lucifer made his way to stand next to God once more and nodded his head at her. "I know..." He began, using his voice like God had in order to ensure that everyone heard him. _**"...that all of you thought we were going to hold a trial just for Aziraphale and Crowley, but that wasn't the case. You saw how Aziraphale and Crowley avoided their trials, and you all saw how each trial went, what was said, and what was done. You all also saw what happened before the fall! If I am to be asked what crime Aziraphale and Crowley committed, I would have to say they loved each other more than any being has loved anyone in the entire universe. This is my opinion, of course, and it's what I've seen. Six thousand years, and they have made it through prejudice, torture, the threat of the other being destroyed, Crowley's split personality disorder that was forced upon him when God tried to keep in Heaven, but these four were determined to send him to Hell! If they couldn't send him to Hell, then they would kill him! REALLY kill him.**_ Sapphire..." He said as he looked at her with a kind smile. "...will you come here?"

Sapphire nodded her head and moved to stand by Lucifer, but was followed by Crowley and Aziraphale. Gabriel stayed where he was at. Sapphire looked at Lucifer, silently asking him a question, to which she received a nod. She then looked out to all of the angels and demons that were looking at her with fascination. _**"By now..."**_ She started, but as she did, she felt Lucifer's power of voice come out. It was still her voice, but she knew that this way, everyone would hear her. _**"...you all know who and what I am. I don't think I need to explain myself. My only crime is existing, but you all should ask yourselves...at this point, who could've written that crime? These four angels have tampered with God's own memories! What we all know may be a horrible lie, and if it is...then everyone in this room will suffer regret, anger, resentment, guilt, and many more negative emotions, but there will also be a relief, a new way of seeing the world. I will not ask that those in Hell return to Heaven, nor will I ask that these angels here, standing before you above God's wards...that they fall, because there still needs to be a balance in the universe. The darkness and the light, good and bad, redemption and persecution."**_

Aziraphale stepped forward to look among everyone. **_"Everyone here..."_** He began. _**"...has suffered more than they should've. Even the denizens of Hell. We have ALL been deceived in an inconceivable way. I don't care that many of you may still hate Heaven..."**_

Crowley stepped forward. _**"...or that most of you may still despise Hell, but THIS!" He said as he gestured to Michael, Sandalphon, Uriel, and Metatron, who were now sneering at him and Aziraphale. "This, is wrong! Hell has had a reputation for manipulation and so has Heaven, but HELL is known for TORTUROUS manipulation. I should know! I'm the demon prince of torture! Hell also manipulates humans into doing wrong things, evil things, things that go against Heaven. What they have done is worse than any of us in Hell could imagine. I'm sure many of you thought about it, once or twice. What it might be like if you could take over Heaven, if you could mess God up, or anything that amounts to Hell taking over and winning Heaven, but it wasn't just Hell that had their freedom, their divinity, their MATES stripped away from them."**_

 ** _"It was also Heaven."_** Aziraphale interjected. " _ **All of you saw it. I saw my mate again on the wall, and I didn't know who he was at all. How could we possibly know who else has been put in a similar circumstance? Even if these four angels say that they haven't messed with anyone else's memories, do we really think that we can risk it to believe them after everything they've done? God herself didn't want the war, and Lucifer didn't either!"**_

Lucifer stepped forward in between Crowley and Aziraphale, placing his hands on their shoulders. _**"If Aziraphale and Crowley hadn't helped the Antichrist to stop the war, MANY of you...nearly ALL of you...could've been brainwashed to an Ineffable degree...and forced to kill your own mate. I know for a fact that many of you are wondering if you've already made your choice. If you do have a mate. Well, it is my hope that after this is all over, after we have all made our judgements, and after judgement is cast upon Michael, Sandalphon, Metatron, Uriel, Aziraphale, Crowley, and Sapphire, that God will be able to give us what we've lost. If one of these four are your mate, then I am truly sorry, and I also hope that God will give you the chance to pick another mate."**_

God came forward, but only just enough to where it would be noticed that she moved. _**"People of Heaven and Hell, I will ask that you hold up a colored light to indicate INNOCENT or GUILTY. I will turn off the lights in all of Heaven during this, and only I will know who lifted their lights. No one will remember who sat next to them, but ONLY for the duration of saying innocent or guilty. That way, no one is pressured into trying to think the same as a friend or someone they knew. You will all remember what you had witnessed. Once the lights turn on, you will remember who sat next to you, and I ask that you still remain civil." S**_ he snapped her fingers and she took in a deep breath as everything went completely dark. _**"I will say a name, and you will hold up your light. Red for guilty and white for innocent. The Demon Crowley also known as The Demon Prince Leviathan, and formerly known as Archangel and Seraphim Raphael!"**_

God looked around, and noticed that EVERYONE held up a white light for Crowley.

 _ **"Cherubim Aziraphale, who was falsely known as Principality Aziraphale!"** _She shouted.

She looked around and noticed that everyone held a white light for Aziraphale. She then took a chance to look at Aziraphale and Crowley with her knowing eyes, and she was pleased when she saw that both of them were completely stunned, but they were smiling.

 _ **"The Nephilim Sapphire!"**_ She said without any bias, despite it being her Granddaughter.

Exactly half held red lights and exactly half held white lights. She read the red lights and noticed that they all had the same reason, and it was highly amusing. Almost as if everyone was of the same mind and planned it out. She also read the white lights and it was the same. Half of them said she wasn't entirely good and half of them said she wasn't entirely bad. They all unanimously decided that she was somewhat human and good not be called innocent or guilty in this, because none of this had much to do with her, because she was technically born into the conflict.

_**"Metatron!"** _

Everyone held bright red lights.

_**"Archangel Uriel!"** _

The lights intensity indicated how guilty the person holding it felt they were. For Uriel, everyone held a bright red light that was as bright as the ones for Metatron.

_**"Archangel Michael!"** _

Everyone held a bright red light, the intensity of it increasing only slightly.

_**"Archangel Sandalphon!"** _

Everyone held up a red light, but it wasn't just any red light. It was a hellish red, the most vibrant and threatening red that everyone could muster. It was ugly, it was harsh, and it practically held its own heat with it.

" _ **Now, I know that I said I would ask you to judge them, but this is to be a FAIR trial! So...The Demon Lucifer, formerly known as Archangel Lucifer!"**_

Everyone, to everyone else's surprise, held white lights.

 _ **"ME!"**_ She shouted, trying her best not to let her voice crack, as she had no idea what everyone else might say.

She had expected quite a few red lights, half, or even most of them. What she hadn't expected was for everyone to hold up blindingly white lights, which all held remorse, love, and protection. Oh, how she wanted to weep, but there was a time and place, and this was neither.

_**"Everyone in this room. I will ask once again for you to hold up your lights for the obviously accused. I have read your lights regarding Sapphire, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart! Now, I will give six options. One for every thousand years that you have all been deceived. Hold up your grace colored light for the decision you choose, but you only get one. I will tell you them, and then I will repeat them, but I will wait for the lights. The choices of punishment are...Falling, Hellfire, Torture, Being reverted back to a fledgling and starting over, COMPLETE Memory wipe of everything they've done and witness, which will involve no one telling them of what's happened here or treating them any differently, or...becoming human. That will involve them being BORN as a human, given a new name, no memories of Heaven, Hell, or their crimes, but when they die and they are sent to me to judge, I will judge them on what they've done with their new life. I will not judge them on what they've done to all of us, but what they did with their second chance at life among the creatures I asked everyone to love. Are all of you ready to make your decisions? This will also involve Crowley, Aziraphale, and Sapphire to make a decision as well, but I have hidden them among you, so you will not know what they choose."** _

_"WE HAVE MADE OUR CHOICES!"_ Everyone said at once, nearly shaking all of Heaven.

 _ **"Very well!"**_ She said. _**"Falling?"**_

Among ten million angles and ten million demons, A hundred thousand lifted their lights.

_**"Hellfire?"** _

Another hundred thousand lifted their lights.

_**"Torture?"** _

Three hundred thousand lifted their lights

_**"Being reverted back to a fledgling?"** _

Two hundred thousand lifted their lights.

_**"Complete memory wipe, but stay as angels?"** _

No one lifted their lights at all.

_**"Becoming human?"** _

Everyone else, including Aziraphale, Crowley, Sapphire, Gabriel, and Lucifer lifted their lights, leaving a grand total of nineteen million and three hundred angels and demons that decided that the punishment should be Michael, Metatron, Uriel, and Sandalphon being born human.

With a snap of her fingers, she turned the lights back on, and returned Aziraphale, Crowley, and Sapphire back to their seats that they had sat in during the whole memory witness thing. God then turned to Michael, Sandalphon, Uriel, and Metatron and they glared at her. "You've heard the verdict."

"You need us!" Michael growled out. "All of Earth knows the Archangel Michael! Me!"

 _ **"This will not be a difficult thing for me to rectify, Michael. Once I have delivered the punishment, and made it to where NO ONE will be able to recognize who you were, but still remember everything that's happened...I will return all of the memories you have stolen. I will return Heaven to what it once was. I will offer redemption to the demons that seek it. Lucifer will offer a place in Hell for any angel that wishes to bring balance on the darker side of things. I will allow angels and demons to be together. I will allow them to have Nephilim. I will allow them to fall in love and mate. I will allow them to be as I had always meant for them to be. To love and be loved in return. To be understood. To be known. To be respected for their chosen sides. I will give them everything you took away. When I find a suitable fledgling that has been born, I will name them Michael, and they will replace you. They will be better and kinder than you. The same goes for Uriel and Sandalphon. As for Metatron, I do not need him. Gabriel is my messenger for a reason, and Aziraphale is my keeper of knowledge. I will also heal Crowley's grace that you've tainted, making him Raphael once more, but he will have all of the memories and emotion that he has had in the past six thousand years."**_ She waved her hand over each of the accused, causing them to turn into a ball of grace, which then shifted into a ball of soul, and they vanished before everyone's eyes.

Once she did that, she turned to face everyone in their seats, and she closed her eyes as she reached out her arms and hands towards the crowd of angels and demons. _**"I will also give you all a gift. I will allow ALL of you to make more than one mate choice. You will not be limited to one, if you do not want to. If you wish to move on from your original choice, you are allowed to. If your choice has already been mated, but they would like to choose you as well, that will be allowed as long as their mate agrees with it wholeheartedly."**_ She sent out a burst of various different colors of lights. Some colors weren't invented until that moment, but she WAS giving them an awful lot.

Once she was done, she looked at Aziraphale and Crowley and asked them to come forward. She smiled as they did, and everyone watched as Crowley walked towards God, because while he walked, he slowly transformed back into Raphael. His wings completely in tact and with stardust in his feathers. "Thank you, Lord!" Raphael said with a shaky breath. "I-I feel whole! I still remember being Crowley. I remember every bit of it, but now...I feel whole. He's a part of me, I don't think he'll ever quite leave, but it's not one or the other anymore. You've aligned us! Thank you! I'm sure it will take some getting used to, but thank you!"

"You are very welcome." God nodded her head. "Would you and Aziraphale like to say a few words to everyone while they're still here?"

Raphael looked to Aziraphale and they both nodded before turning around. _**"People of Heaven..."**_ Aziraphale started.

 _ **"...and people of Hell!"**_ Raphael grinned joyfully.

 _ **"We are ALL being given second chances! We should not waste them..."**_ Aziraphale looked at Raphael with a loving gaze.

 _ **"...or turn our noses up at the great opportunity!"**_ Raphael returned the look.

 _ **"Heaven and Hell will BOTH have a great deal of healing to get done..."**_ Aziraphale looked out to the crowd once more, surprised to see that they were all listening intently.

 ** _"...but together we can do it!"_** Raphael did the same with widened eyes and a new found determination to live his life the way he wanted to.

 _ **"Together, we can ALL love and enjoy the humans just as we were meant to!"**_ Aziraphale grabbed Raphael's hand and held it tight.

" _ **We can ALL do our part as we were meant to, but with the knowledge that it is to keep BALANCE! Not to lead to the inevitable!"**_ Raphael gave Aziraphale's hand a gentle squeeze in return.

 _ **"God didn't want the war! We don't need it! We are ourselves!"** _Aziraphale and Raphael said together.

 _ **"Those who want redemption, will have it!"**_ Raphael said before turning to look at God. _**"Mother, I humbly ask that those that seek redemption, that they become part of my legion of Guardian Angels. I will train them, and teach them as much as I can about humans, and I will give them charges worthy of their grace."**_

_**"You shall have it."** _

_**"Those who wish to assist Hell in keeping the darker balance, will have it, but will not be punished, shunned, or anything of the like, for this is their choice!"**_ Aziraphale stated proudly as he looked to Lucifer who nodded his head.

 _ **"Let us move forward from here with the knowledge and chances that we've been given! Let us do what we were meant to do all along!"**_ Raphael looked at Aziraphale, who then looked at him before they shouted together,

 _ **"TO HAVE FREE WILL WHILE KEEPING THE BALANCE, AND TO LOVE WHO WE WANT!"**_ They lifted their held hands in the air and everyone cheered joyously and proudly at Aziraphale and Raphael's words.

God stepped forward and gave Aziraphale and Raphael a kiss on their foreheads. "Visit me any time, but for now, I believe that you two have a life to go live. Raphael, I will tell you when all of the redeemed have gathered. Since Sapphire is also no longer a demonic and angelic Nephilim, but one of my new angels, I will make her a Seraphim and she will assist me in keeping the peace. She will also be given the chance to make her mating choice. Now, go. I think you'll find that there's a lovely deed to a lovely cottage by the sea with your names on it in Aziraphale's bookshop. I have also taken the liberty of making you two legally married by human standards. All of the paperwork is with the deed. I love you both, farewell, and um...I wouldn't say no to another Granddaughter or a Grandson."

With a wave of her hand, Aziraphale and Crowley were back in the bookshop, and there on Aziraphale's desk were two small boxes, an envelope, and a deed. "She...we're...really married?" Aziraphale breathed out as he picked up what he knew to be the envelope that held their marriage certificate.

"Not yet." Raphael grinned before opening the boxes to find which one he was to put on Aziraphale. The one he found was a silver ring with snakes etched into the outside of the ring, but it also had a snake head on either side coming up to hold a small emerald in their mouths together. He walked over to Aziraphale, handed him the other box, and knelt down with his own. "Cherubim Aziraphale, love of my extremely long life, we have been through Hell...and Heaven...together. We have a beautiful daughter, and I love you with all that I am and all that I've ever done. Will you please marry me?"

"Y-Yes!" Aziraphale nodded before holding out his left hand so that Raphael could put the ring on his ring finger.

Raphael stood up and watched as Aziraphale knelt down, holding open his box that had quill pens on either side just like his snakes, but the quill pen tips met in the middle, like the snake heads, to hold up a small blue topaz gem. "Raphael, I have known you for a long time as Crowley, and to be honest, I may still call you that every now and then, but I have loved you since the day we crashed into each other, and most certainly since the day we met on the wall. There aren't enough apologies in the world that I could say to make up for the horrible things I have said to you and around you throughout our knowing each other, but I wish to take care of you for all of our days just as you've taken care of me. I wish to have a life with you. I love you with all that I am and all that I can ever hope or dream. Will you marry me?"

"YES!"

Aziraphale launched up and pinned Raphael against one of his bookshelves, kissing him more passionately than he ever had, which immediately had an effect on the newly restored Serarph Archangel, and Aziraphale could feel it. "Raphael, Dear...how about we make use of the bed upstairs, and then we can see about testing out a new bed in our cottage?"

"Lead the way, Dearest." Raphael squeaked out as Aziraphale pulled him closer, holding firmly to Raphael's butt.

* * *

After a long, LONG three nights and many miracled beds later, Aziraphale and Raphael met downstairs, thoroughly sated from their activities as they greeted another night since they returned from Heaven after God sent them back. Neither of them really kept track of time once they started 'testing' the bed. They just kept going. Perks of being supernatural beings.

However, now they sat in their familiar spots at in the bookshop, pouring the other a glass of champagne. They held up their glasses and smiled at each other with a look of love that one could only hope of having in their life. "To the world?" Raphael asked.

"To the world." Aziraphale said before clinking his glass to Raphael's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS PUT UP WITH MY PROCRASTINATION, SICKNESS, AND SCATTERBRAINED...NESS? Is that a word? I don't care! Thank you to everyone who has read along and thank you to those who have read after its been completed! OMG! Thank you! I've worked hard on this, and I'm glad so many of you loved it! Grammar errors aside, thank you so fluffing much! AHHHHHHHHHHH Now...on to the next fic!


End file.
